Waiting in the Desert Sun
by SofiaBarbara
Summary: Saa was your average servant in Ancient Egypt, she did what she was told when she was told to do so. But when a certain Pharaoh's son takes it upon himself to befriend her, the chain of command trips up. Will Saa and Atem's friendship survive - or will their social status keep them apart? *I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! minus my OC & plot twists!* (CoverArt Belongs to Akumo!)
1. Pilot

**Hello all - I have no intention of updating this regularly yet. However, I've rediscovered my obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh! Recently and thought i'd give it a whirl. My _Transformers_ saga comes first, but I do have quite a few chapters written up. So if you guys like this then I will make sure to continue with it! Btw, her name is pronounced (Ss-Ah) just so you know! BTW: Only the first 3 chapters will be in third person, the rest will be in first after the prologue story okay? Love you all and as always,**

**Enjoy~**

Pilot

Grey eyes mirrored looming clouds above as the sound of hooves were clacking away against the stone path. Long ratted hair the color of a raven's underbelly clung to soft tanned cheeks as she huddles away from the others around her. She timidly stared them all down from her circle – not moving a muscle out of fear. Their bodies – both men and women alike – were barely covered; all were barely covered with a slave's linen tunic. Their builds were all strong and sturdy fit for outside work, except her own. Her small eleven-year-old form could not handle outside chores just yet – she'd need to be 'trained' by her masters more before she could be accepted for outside work.

Glaring down at her sandy skin, she saw the glittering scars that marred her small legs. She absent-mindedly ran a finger down her leg, feeling the scars and skin in-between, her heart began to race from the thought of the many beatings she'd received. The scars mocked her, shimmering and dancing in the heated sunlight, why can't I do anything right? She would think to herself constantly as the scars reminded her of her failures. She exhaled heavily through her nose – erasing all the thoughts of the past for the moment. She'd soon have a new master to serve and she couldn't dawdle on past events. A servant must not be distracted from their task, otherwise they will – without a doubt – cause distaste with their masters and that is something a servant must never acquire. Saa heard her mother's advice ring through her mind's ears. She tossed thoughts of her mother aside; she couldn't afford to cry like a child anymore.

The sun continued to blaze on as the wooden cage carriage led little Saa and the other slaves to be sold to their new masters. It was about Midday – from the position of the sun, and the feeling of the intense heat – by the time Saa reached the city where she'd be sold. The driver stopped at the gates, a roughly built man walked up to the carriage and began a conversation with him. Saa raised a brow and felt her heart sink – it looks like there'd be no chance of escape with guards like that watching over the city. He soon let the driver pass and the cage trotted on closer and closer to Saa's new master. She looked up at the scene before her in awe: as they passed through the gates she was led through street after street with many homes. People walked along dressed in varied attire – all were adorned with glittering gold. Saa's old home was in a smaller village along the Nile, a total of seven families lived there. _I must be in a village very close to the Pharaoh_, she thought as the carriage continued on. _I wish I could work for him,_ Saa sighed. The more wealth a man has – the more servants he'll need and surely have – thus one servant such as you will be less likely to have too much attention paid to you. Her mother's wise words rang through her mind again. This time she couldn't help but think of her, she'd been on her mind for the past year as they'd traveled to this city. Sorrow tore a hole in Saa's heart as she thought about her home before, it brought the familiar panging and unwanted hurt in her chest as her mind raced back to the last day she ever saw her mother.

It was only a year and a half ago; Saa was barely ten years old. Her mother was lucky enough to be a kitchen hand instead of grueling out in the fields of crops. Saa was too young to be doing any real work around the home – so she was charged with keeping the Master's youngest son entertained during his afternoon off. The boy was but a devil in disguise – he'd always chase little Saa about and attempt to cut her hair, mar her skin, and many other equally appalling activities. She'd run and run until he tired out and left to bother some other poor soul; the only reason Saa never got in any trouble from running was that the son enjoyed the chase. Unfortunately, luck was not always on Saa's side when it came to escaping his ferocity. The master's son was chasing her as usual one normal day, but this time she decided to try to loose the son in the kitchens; especially since the afternoon meal was right around the corner. So Saa ran and skirted around the kitchen hands, the son hot on her trail. The boy never gave up, he followed on her toes with a steaming cattle brand in his hand. Saa was not fast enough and she tripped, sprawling across the floor, the son tripped over her leg and the cattle brand swung out of his hand and knocked into a vase. All held their breath as the vase rocked and tipped over, a loud crash soon following. The beautiful blue pieces dotted the floor, and Saa felt her heart sink at the sight; _she was going to get the blame for this._

Saa's mother rushed over to see if her daughter was okay, and at that very moment the master walked in to the kitchens to conduct his usual check ups. His eyes landed on the broken vase, his son, Saa and her mother. A heavy silence fell upon the kitchen, each of the servants stopped whatever task they were working on to see what the master would do. The master's eyes landed upon his son's visage again, and he beckoned him close – to which the son immediately obeyed and ran close to his fathers body. The master kneeled down to his son's level and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, What happened here?" he asked.

The boy knew he'd be in trouble if he outright said he'd knocked over his mother's favorite vase – he'd probably not be allowed to play outside for a whole seven sun cycles. His heart tugged at the possibility of lying, his brain told him otherwise. But the heart often wins battles of emotions,

"Well," the son began but the father soon cut him off.

"Do not lie to me my son. You have nothing to fear by telling the truth."

The son took a moment before he continued, "It was – it was her!" He pointed to Saa's mother.

Saa's mother went wide-eyed for a moment before she concealed her surprised. Saa's mouth dropped open, her heart swelling with fear. _How could he lie?_ All eyes turned to the elder of the two females as she merely stared against the floor of the kitchen. Saa's mother knew better than to speak out against the son that would mean she'd be calling him a liar and the master would not stand for that.

"Son is this true?" The master asked him son again, and the son nodded.

"Yes papa, it is."

"Very well." He sighed and beckoned Saa's mother to him.

Saa felt her heart sink lower with each step her mother took away from her; she knew this couldn't possibly end well. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she watched her mother stop in front of the master, she never looked him in the eye but stood her ground as she awaited her punishment.

"We will see what my wife will choose as your punishment my dear Aziza. Considering it was her vase I have no control over what she does. Come all – " he waved for the kitchen hands to come with him. " – you are all witnesses to the crime and therefore you all must be present for the punishment."

Saa swallowed back her tears as the master marched into the next room with her mother right behind him. The kitchen servants stood still in momentary shock at the events that occurred. However, they knew if they dawdled behind for too long they'd be in trouble as well, this prompted them to quickly drop their tasks and follow the master into the next room. One of the last servants to leave the room took Saa's hand in her own and flashed her a small sad smile – trying to uplift her spirits some. Saa gave her a strained smile back, but she couldn't conceal the worry in her features. Once they all poured into the main room, Saa and the kitchen servant walked to the front of the room, standing a few meters behind Saa's mother. Saa arrived halfway through the talk between the master's wife and her son.

"- and that is what happened Mama." The son concluded.

The mother nodded and pondered for a moment before turning to her husband.

"Is this what he told you as well?"

The master nodded and placed a loving hand on her shoulder, "Yes and I am sorry you're vase has been broken my dear."

She frowned, and looked back at Saa's mother.

"I have decided your punishment, but first let me explain this for your lesser mind to understand. That vase was the last gift given to me by my beloved father. After he passed on, he left that vase to me from my mother. Therefore, you must have something equal of value taken away from you in order to suffice for what you've taken from me. Thus, your daughter shall be given as a gift to a dear friend of mine, he lives a _couple_ of villages over. Your daughter shall leave today; say your goodbyes Aziza, so that we may get on with our lives."

When the master's wife concluded she sauntered out of the room and along with her – her son and husband followed. Saa's mother let out an airy gasp and fell to her knees; her body quietly shook with sobs. Saa stood frozen in fear, her heart thumping wildly at what just took place. _She was being taken from her mother?_ Oh how she wished she could've told that woman what really had happened. Saa knew no one would believe her especially since she was a mere child. Saa's eyes found her mother's and she saw in her mother's eyes that she was indeed going to be taken away.

"Mama!" Saa cried as she ran for her mother.

She felt something grip onto her tiny arms and hold her back – her mother was only a few feet away. She was so close she could smell the scent of something apple she must've been cooking in the kitchen. Saa called out for her mother again, but her mother was crouched in fear. Her wide eyes the color of a royals gown still haunted Saa's memory. The last thing she could hear her mother say was:

"Saa I will see you again, whether it be in a few days time or a thousand years. Stay strong my beautiful girl and remember that I love you more than anything else in this world!" She cried, covering her mouth at an attempt to suffocate the sobs.

Saa barely had any time to scream 'I love you Mama' before the doors were shut and Saa was dragged out.

A loud clanging brought Saa back into the present time. Looking about she took in her environment, she noticed that the carriage had stopped and that the drive was walking around to the back of the cage. She could hear his keys jingling together and the door soon opened, allowing the dense heat to fill the tiny space.

"Out – now." A slave trader commanded.

Immediately all 25 slaves jumped up at the same time and marched out of the cage, all stood outside waiting for the next command. Saa's clouded eyes searched and studied the area around her. They were walking into a large gleaming palace, the stones shone as white as the desert sands with glittering gold accents all around. She raised a brow at all the servants running about and what seemed like a few nobles scurrying to and fro. _Hmm.. _Saa pondered as the slave trader led them into said palace. As they were marching through the halls, Saa's young mind was too distracted by all the gold to notice that they were being led into a throne room. Saa's eyes eventually landed on the beautiful golden seat, it shimmered against a few delicate rays of sunlight that were let through by the roof. The chair was empty at the moment but Saa couldn't help but wonder who would be leading this slave auction, or how a slave auction was even conducted. She'd never been to an auction before, she hadn't even left her master's house more than a handful of times.

All of the servants were lined up in 20 rows of 20, shortest to tallest. Saa being a mere child was led to the front of the lines, and to her surprise there were many other children there was well. She guessed there must've been more than one carriage coming here to this auction. Saa glanced about at the other children; they all seemed to be very strong, unlike Saa. Not to her surprise however, none of the other children were looking about as all servants were trained to keep their focus ahead and to the floor unless being spoken to. A few more moment of silence ensued as the rest of the slaves fell into their respective lines and positions. One by one everyone locked themselves into place until there was no one else left to position. Saa's curiosity finally got the better of her and she glanced up, through the ratted veil of hair, at the throne once more, and immediately regretted her decision. Saa came into direct eye contact with a very well dressed man sitting atop the sparkling throne. He looked wise beyond his years – as though he'd lived many lifetimes. Saa could feel the air of respect and wisdom that shrouded him. His robe, down to his very intricately lined eyes, breamed with power and knowledge. They both watched one another for a moment, as Saa could not move out of fear. The last time she had made eye contact with those above her status, they'd left her with a blackened eye and a bleeding lip. Saa felt her heart quicken as she quickly looked away. She felt her cheeks and neck begin to redden at her embarrassment, and worry sweat through her pores. When a few moments had passed and nothing had happened, Saa felt her worry dissipate to a certain extent. But, she couldn't help to wince when a loud commanding voice boomed across the room.

"Servants, today is a day where Ra has smiled upon us all!" The slave trader commanded our attention; he waved his hands around before us.

"You all have been given a very blessed chance to serve our great _Pharaoh! _He is conducting a party in honor of his child's 12th name day. Thus he will need all of the extra support to allow for a pleasant evening for all! You all will be given duties that I expect you to fulfill to the highest degree tonight! Then once the party ends, we will conclude the night with you all being_ traded_ to new families to serve! Those who do not impress will help our Pharaoh with the building of his pyramid!" The slave trader smiled and bowed towards the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh stood and nodded to the servants before him.

"I thank each and every one of you for allowing me to have this beautiful evening for my dearest child. I'm sure we all will have fun tonight in honor of the spirit of living. I once again, thank you."

Saa watched him while he spoke, she saw true happiness in his eyes. She raised a brow in confusion, _he does know we aren't doing this because we want to right?_ The Pharaoh's eyes met Saa's again, and she stiffened as they looked at one another again. He smiled for a moment and nodded to her, before turning and exiting the room. As soon as the Pharaoh left, the slave trader's began giving everyone his or her duties, and scuttling about to make sure everyone had something to do. Saa was to deliver food to the Pharaoh and his royal court, as they needed it. She and one other child slave were to stand behind them, but far enough away to where they didn't feel pressured, and bring them whatever they desired. Saa sighed gratefully; at least she didn't have to wave fans for anyone or something like that.

**Make sure to read the Author's Note in the beginning, you may be a little confused in two chapters if you don't! Love you all!**


	2. His Name-Day

**Alright here's the second chapter loves! This originally was all supposed to be one chapter but I thought I'd make it two just to add a little bit of suspense. I apologize in advance for any OOCness with Atem - if there is any! It's just how the story needed to be. I hope you all have a blessed day and as always,**

**Enjoy~**

Nightfall soon swept over the city and Saa rushed to finished dressing for the evening. The rooms they'd had to dress in contained, to Saa, beautiful white dresses with flecks of what seemed like gold along the neck lines for the women, and along the hems for the men. Once she and her new friend and fellow food delivery boy, Malik, finished dressing they ran to get into their spots. They followed the lines of servants all heading towards the same direction, Saa's heart pounded in her chest as she approached the large hall where the party would be taking place. When they had arrived all the decorations had been put up, and Saa believed truly that this was the palace of the Pharaoh. No restriction had been put for this child's birthday, from golden dancers to extravagant marble statues had all been placed around for the heir to the throne. Saa's mouth dropped and she looked to her new friend with excitement.

"This is so beautiful!" Saa exclaimed, and Malik nodded in response.

"I can't believe we get to spend an entire night here!"

"Hurry let's get to our spots before we get in trouble." Saa grabbed Malik's hand and rushed him towards the front of the room where atop a good thirty steps sat a long beautifully decorated table sat, with a few of the royal court already sitting in their respected spots. As Saa and Malik rushed up to their positions, she heard a voice call her name. Saa turned to see one of the Pharaoh's advisors beckoning her over. Once she reached him he smiled at her, his grey hair framed his face and his bright blue hat slightly distracting Saa.

"Would you be a dear and bring in the first course for me?" He reached his hand out to pat her shoulder but Saa instinctively flinched backward.

The man retracted his hand and smiled at her, "I am sorry my dear."

Saa nodded and bowed before making her run to the kitchens. As Saa walked down the halls she suddenly remembered, _she didn't know where the kitchens were. Maybe I can ask someone._ Saa thought as she looked for a servant with a kind face. Saa went up to a few asking if she could get directions to the kitchens but to no avail none would answer her. _Why isn't anyone talking to me?_ Saa cried as she continued to ask for help. However, none of the servants would be caught dead talking or what some would see as 'slacking off' on the night of the Pharaoh's child's birthday. Saa was about to give up when she heard someone call her.

"Hey I think I can help you!" A young boy walked up to her.

He stood a little taller than her, tanned skin just as she; however this young boy was adorned with gold. He had hold armlets, gold bracelets, a gold head piece, and even gold anklets. Saa looked at him with shock as she studied his hair, a mix of red, blonde, and a darker shade she couldn't quite make out in the lighting of the hall. His giant plum eyes stared back at her as he seemed to be studying her as well. With a slight rose to her cheeks she bowed, _whoever he is, he must be important._

"T-thank you sir! I am eternally grateful sir."

She remained bowed other wise she would've seen the confusion on this boys face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why're you calling me sir? I'm only twelve."

"I-I respect you and you are someone of great importance so of course I would call you sir, sir! But if that is not your wish you may tell me what you wish me to call you – sir!" Saa stuttered out.

She heard laughter and peeked up to see the boy laughing so hard tears began to form from his eyes.

"Oh my Ra, you're acting like a servant!"

It was now Saa's turn to look confused, "Sir, I am a servant."

His brow raised as he looked to Saa in surprise, "I would never have guessed." _She's too pretty to be a servant._ He thought to himself.

"Well servant or not, can you call me by my name – Atem?" He smiled.

Saa nodded, "Very well I will call you Atem." She bowed again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced away out of fear.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry!" Atem apologized.

"I-it is I who should apologize I have offended you Atem!" Saa bowed again, "Please forgive me Sir!"

"Please don't bow anymore, I might get dizzy from just watching you!"

"Oh I am so sorry please forgive me." _I'm getting myself into so much trouble._

"Please stop - I don't even know your name, would you tell me please?" Atem asked.

"S-Saa sir."

"Saa, please stop treating me like your inferior to me, I want you to treat me like a friend okay? Please?"

"S- Atem, it wouldn't be right because _I am _inferior to you. I am a servant and you are – who you are."

_She doesn't know who I am._ Atem thought to himself.

"But this is my one name day wish. My one wish is to be your friend and for you to think of me as the same." Atem declared.

It took a moment before Saa realized what he had said,

"N-name day, then you are –"

"The Pharaoh's son, yes I am." Atem nodded.

"Sir how can I possibly – "

"Please Saa, everyone treats me as though I am made of ice. No one will be my true friend here, other than Mana. But I want to be your friend and it is my one wish on t this day to be your equal. Please." Atem put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and this time Saa did not wince.

Saa nodded and gave Atem a small smile, "I will be your friend if that is what you wish."

Atem flashed her a brilliant smile, "It is. Now why were you on your way to the kitchens?"

"To bring one of your father's advisors his first meal." Saa replied.

Atem tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowed.

"Saa, there are specific servants charged with bringing out the first course. I know you're not one of them because they're all in the kitchens and don't come out until they finished cooking."

Saa gasped, "Then why – "

Atem smiled and grabbed her hand, "My father's advisors are wise men. They must've known I wanted a new friend and sent you! Now let's go to the hall, I want you to sit next to me!"

Saa didn't have the heart to tell him that servants were not allowed to sit with the guests, much less royals. However, it was his name day and he seemed determined to get whatever it was he wished. Saa felt herself smile as she studied him; sudden warmth had spread through her chest at the thought of a true friend. _I hope we're friends forever Atem._ Saa thought as they entered the hall. Atem dragged Saa up to the royal table and sat at his seat. He scooted over and patted the space next to her with a smile,

"Come sit with me!" Atem urged her.

Saa smiled sadly and shook her head, "I am afraid I cannot Sir. It is agai-"

"It is against regulations and social rules." A man spoke up from the other end of the table.

His eyes cast downward on Saa, he motioned for her to return to her place. Immediately afraid of consequence if she didn't follow his order, Saa scurried back to her space with her head down. She turned to face the hall but her eyes remained downcast.

"That's not fair! Should I not allow my friends to sit with me and share in the celebration?" Atem angrily asked the man.

"Quite the contrary young prince. If you should have a friend you wish to sit with, by all means invite them. However, servants are not your friends, they are here to _serve_ us and that is all. You cannot become _friends_ with one of them, it's unsightly of a man of your stature to mingle in such ways with _them._" The elder man made a noise of disgust before turning to the food that was now brought out.

Atem lowered his head and remained quiet for some time. Saa overheard the Pharaoh whisper something to his son, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, Atem was pleased with what he said and let out a laugh.

"Thank you father, I'll be sure to finish my dinner as quickly as possible." Saa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Servant girl!" The man from earlier called out, Saa was by his side in a flash.

"Bring me some more wine." He demanded, not even looking up from his meal.

Saa nodded and hurried out but not before hearing the Pharaoh reprimand his brother.

"Aknadin, what a way with words you seem to lack!"

_Aknadin, that's his name._ Saa thought to herself as she rushed to the kitchens and back with a small wine barrel. She walked up to Aknadin and carefully poured wine into his cup. He grumbled and snatched the glass, downing the wine inside, and then tapping the edge for more. Saa complied each time, and this was where she spent most of her night – filing Aknadin's glass. It was almost as if he thought he was punishing her by making her hover over him every second of the night. Saa did not mind, as she could sneak a few peaks at Atem and his father, studying their faces. She admitted they did look alike, but he must've gotten his wondrous hair from his mother.

The night was drawing to a close, as most of the guests that came to celebrate were now leaving to return home; but not before saying their goodbyes to the royal family. One by one everyone left, and now there were only a handful of people in the hall, still enjoying themselves. Atem had finished his feast a few hours ago, however he hovered around, and stole glances at Saa. When Saa had a break from Aknadin – finally – Atem immediately jumped up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away. He turned back to wave goodbye to his father,

"Goodnight Papa!"

"Farewell my son, do not forget she will be needed in a few hours to return with her fellows." The Pharaoh smiled.

Atem nodded and continued on his way. Saa looked to him in confusion,

"Where are you taking me Sir?"

"Saa!" Atem sighed, "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Atem?"

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't call you that in front of everyone, it's so informal! I just – I –"

"Fine fine, you can call me '_sir'_ in front of guests but when it's just us call me Atem. Hopefully when we're older you can just call me Atem all the time!" Atem turned to her and smiled.

Saa nodded, a smile sprung to her lips as well.

"Very well Atem. But as I said before, where are you taking me?"

"For a tour of my favorite places in the palace, then I'll bring you to the kitchens so you can eat – I didn't see you eating at dinner. Then we'll spend the night together! Like all friends do!" Atem grinned and skipped ahead with Saa trailing behind him.

"Atem do you really think it's appropriate for – "

"Papa said it was okay. I don't care about you being a servant; if I could I'd free you from that awful life today. But Papa said he couldn't do that right now with all the unrest in the village. So it'll have to wait for another day. But – I will be your friend and no one can stop me!"

Saa felt the familiar warmth in her chest again; she'd never met anyone like him before.


	3. New Master

003

"And this is the gardens!" The young prince exclaimed as they stepped into a wide, open area.

This palace was colossal; Saa hadn't seen a place with so many rooms. She twisted around to see as much as she could: the night sky was visible, – the twinkling stars littering the sky above – flowers of many varieties sprung up along a small winding path, and trees jutted towards eternity – with other foreign vegetation she hadn't seen before. A wide grin placed itself on Saa's small lips as she knelt down by a small pond and rested her eyes on a Blue Lotus. She had only ever heard rumors of the colored lotus, never actually seeing one for herself.

"Do you like it?" She heard Atem ask from beside her.

She turned, matching his own twinkling stare, and nodded.

"This place is – magical." Saa gazed off in wonder, but a frown soon snuck its way into her blissful reverie.

"But it won't last." She muttered as she stood, her head bowed.

She knew her place, her place was to serve those who had the ability to enjoy scenes such as this, not to relish in it herself. Atem placed a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing A- sir." Her eyes remained downcast.

"Can you not tell your friend what is wrong?" He asked again, pressing his thumb into her shoulder.

"It's nothing, I just know this won't last."

"Then we should enjoy this while we can." Atem softly smiled and grabbed her wrist, showing her more of the gardens.

This is where they remained for what seemed like hours, smelling flowers, laughing, and Atem telling her stories for all he's seen so far. Saa listened intently, vivid images of foreign lands filled her mind, and hope filled her heart – may she'd see things like this one-day. Their moment was broken by the grumbling sound of Saa's stomach – Atem's eyes widened.

"You have yet to eat this night, haven't you?"

Saa shook her head, "It's normal for me to only have a meal a day si – Atem."

"Well as my new friend, as long as you are near me I will make sure you are fed." Atem took her wrist again, walking her to what she assumed was the kitchens.

"A-Atem, please you needn't worry about me. I will be fine – "

"Sh." Atem shushed her as they strode into the kitchen, the staff immediately bowed.

"Prince!" They exclaimed, the head of staff stood before the others.

"What may we do for you sir?" The elderly man asked.

"My friend here needs a plate of food, if you would." Atem told him, and he was gone then back in a flash.

A large plate of fruits, cheeses, and some meat decorated the glistening silver platter. The kitchen head sat the plate down on a nearby table, and Atem led her there. The Prince was quick to sit, but Saa remained standing by his side. Atem looked at her in confusion and motioned for her to sit by him. She merely shook her head,

"I cannot sit at the same table as royalty."

Atem frowned and pulled her down next to him, "Please stop that, at least for tonight."

Saa nodded, and waited for Atem to being to eat. When he made no move to do so, she looked at him – only to find his eyes on hers already.

"Well, are you going to eat?" He pushed the plate towards her.

"Will you not eat?" She asked in return.

"After you." His brow rose.

Realizing he was a stubborn Prince, she knew she wouldn't be getting anywhere with him. She picked a few grapes and chewed, enjoying the rich taste. As she continued to pick at the food, Atem would take something small every so often so she did not feel uncomfortable. The kitchen head looked at them with a small knowing smile as they finished their plate. Saa went to pick the plate up to wash it, but the kitchen head beat her to it. He patted her head and bow to the Prince before disappearing farther into the kitchens. Just then another man rushed into the room, at the sight of Atem his posture relaxed slightly and he bowed before the prince.

"Prince!" He exclaimed, "It is time for the girl to return to the quarters she belongs. And for you to retire to your own."

Atem frowned and turned to Saa, he enveloped her in a tight hug. Saa gasped at the gesture, and returned it quickly. He removed himself from her, but not before whispering something in her ear. Atem stepped away and nodded at her, finalizing what he said then turning to the servant he said,

"Make sure she gets there safely, okay?"

The man nodded, and Atem swiftly left, most likely to wherever his chambers were located. Saa could feel the heat from her cheeks as they walked down the lit halls, towards the servant's chambers. As she settled into a bed next to Malik, who was already fast asleep, the Prince's words rung in her ears lulling her to sleep.

_We will meet again one day, under the heat of the desert sun, and on that day I vow to protect you from anyone who would harm you until the day I perish. Farewell my friend._

The next morning they were woken by the sound of the slave traders from the day before screaming, and throwing their rags off of them.

"Today is your lucky day slaves! Today is the day where you will be bought by a family who could use you till the day the Gods take you! Now on your feet, we must bathe you and make you all look presentable!"

All the servants stood at once, Malik right by Saa's side. The two of them stuck together as much as possible as they cut everyone's hair – the men were left nearly bald, and the women were left with shoulder length hair. Saa reached up to touch the tips of her now stubby hair cut, but her hand was soon slapped away as the man finished chopping. Once all the slaves hair was cut, they led them outside and to a large squared off area.

"Men on one side, women on the other!" The Slave Trader barked.

Everyone quickly complied and the genders were separated, Saa stood alone in the middle of the small crowd of females. She tried to find Malik in the other group, but did not want to seem so. She decided it was better not to take the risk and keep her eyes trained to the floor before her.

"Strip yourselves of your clothes!" The order rung in Saa's ears.

True, she had to bathe with other women before, but she hadn't been nude in the same area as a man before. A shudder of reluctance bounded through Saa's chest as she watched the other women remove their clothes without hesitation. With a shaky hand she removed her rags, slowly, and put them off to the side. Now they all stood before the slave traders – naked and vulnerable. Suddenly, new servants emerged from a side alleyway, buckets sitting on top of their heads. They marched in the square, lining up around us all – each slave had another servant with a bucket. Saa looked to the servant that stood before her, her face was placid and she made no move to make eye contact. At the sound of a whistle the bucket was dumped on Saa, the icy water made Saa shiver as a slight breeze drug itself along her wetted skin. They all stood there for what seemed like hours, Saa's skin had long since been dry and her hair was no longer dripping. Again, one of the traders whistled and this time each servant moved behind its assigned slave. Saa felt fingers in her hair, combing out the tangled in her hair. The woman then pulled a small bowl and brush out of a bag on her waist and knelt before Saa.

"Hold still." Her voice was rough.

She gently lined Saa's eyes, then put the bowl and brush away.

"This is to make you desirable among the Masters – so you will not end up a Masterless slave." She murmured to Saa, and stood.

Saa watched her move as she fixed Saa's hair one last time.

"It's time!" Someone yelled.

The servant was quick to move away from Saa, and return from the direction she entered. The sexes intermingled once more as everyone was lined up from shortest to tallest. The sky was a brilliant blue, with few clouds dotting the horizon – a stark contrast to what Saa felt in her heart as they neared an open market area. The traders lined them up behind a raised platform as someone in brilliant robes stood out before a large crowd.

"Hello fellow men and women! Today we have a treat for you all, all of these slaves are well built! Able to perform any task you wish! All very attractive males and females – and from Egypt as well! We shall bring them up for you to inspect in just a moment!"

One by one, each slave was brought up to the platform, they were poked, prodded, twisted, and pulled in every direction to show all aspects of their bodies. Malik was up next, as he stood there, all of him being shown to the crowd below – the biddings started almost immediately. He was sold to a round older gentleman, who looked as if he had eaten 12 Malik's for his morning meal. Saa felt her heart tug at her chest as she was brought up to the stage. Her curious eyes scanned the crowd for a moment, before darting down to the wooden planks below.

"Here we have an excellent kitchen maid, or even personal servant to one of your beautiful daughters! She is a healthy young girl, ready for any task you could give – "

The strange smelling man continued to cry out different details about Saa – things she didn't even know were true – for a few minutes. Then the bids began, and they kept rising. Many men were holding up sachets of gold, yelling at the Merchant beside her. Saa glanced through the crowd, for a moment she thought she'd seen a flash of multicolored hair. She shook the thoughts from her mind as her eyes returned to the floor – _there's no way he would be here._

"Sold! To you fine gentleman in the blue!" The merchant pointed and a man stood.

He was adorned in jewels and a robe almost as elegant as one the Pharaoh wore. Once the man came up, he handed the Merchant a large bag. The Merchant turned to Saa and went to tie her hands but the robed man held up his hand.

"There's no need."

He motioned towards Saa, and what she assumed was one of his personal servants, came up and threw her over his shoulder. They walked out and continued on for some time. Soon they stopped by a horse drawn carriage, followed by a few yokes with heavy packs. Saa was put on one of the yokes, and her hands were tied to the saddle. The robed man walked up to her and held her chin, inspecting her.

"You will be a personal servant to my daughter – Nedjem." He seemed to smile in a memory that appeared to him. "You will do as she asks, and nothing less."

He turned away and was helped into his carriage. With that they were off to his home, Saa blazing underneath the desert sun. She turned her head back in the direction of the Pharaoh's home, her thoughts on her friend. Saa felt her heart sink with each step they took away from the city – she could only hope she'd see him again soon.


	4. Years Long Past

004

Years long past

"Saa!" a high-pitched voice rung through the halls.

An older Saa rushed through the halls: her pitch-black hair had grown to an extreme length, so much so that she'd have to braid it and wrap it up in a bun, her cheeks had lost their childish features – hollowing out and making her cheek bones pronounced, her skin had tanned from all the time that Nedjem would spend frolicking in the fields behind her home. However, her eyes had ever remained the same dark, swirling grey that they'd been since childhood. She had reached her seventeenth year, marrying age for most women of status – not likely for Saa.

"Saa!" The voice rung out again, and Saa hurriedly dashed through the door to Nedjem's room.

Nedjem turned around with a look of dismay, her normally sparkling sapphire eyes turned to unsettled oceans as she held her thin, fair arms out.

"Look at me!" She cried, a single tear slid town her pale cheek.

Saa looked over her Mistress with curiosity: her fair skin seemed to be intact, her lightened hair – the color of fresh baked bread – hung in little ringlets around her heart-shaped face. Saa raised a brow and remained silent, waiting for her Mistress to speak.

"Well? Do you see what is wrong?" She huffed while Saa silently shook her head.

"I am hideous! My hair is stringy, and unkempt! I have yet to wash myself today, and I haven't seen my dress I wanted to wear into town! Where have you been?" Nedjem whined, hanging on Saa's arm.

"I apologize 'Jem, I was bringing you your breakfast." Saa held out the bowl of fruits that Nedjem had asked for earlier that hour.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Saa's frantic nature had calmed since seeing the fruits, and she plucked the bowl from Saa's hand.

"Could you start my bath Sasa?" Nedjem asked as she sat on her bed, fingering the contents inside the bowl.

Saa slightly bowed, "You know you need not ask."

"I know, but it's only polite." She shrugged and munched on a red fruit.

Saa hurried into Nedjem's bath, uncovering the large area: it had been dug out from the earth, and different gems lined the hole. Saa often gazed longingly for a bath such as that, what she would give not to have to bathe in the river behind her Master's home. Saa then rushed through the archway on the opposite end of the room, where a small basin lay outside. This was Nedjem's private store of water for her baths, where it would lay in the heat of the sun – under a cover to keep the filth out – so it would be warm for her at almost any time. Saa grabbed the two buckets that sat on one side, and proceeded to drag water from the basin and into Nedjem's bath. Once she finished, Nedjem immersed herself in the water for what seemed like an hour's time, the sun-dial had moved an entire stage before Nedjem called for Saa to get her something to dry off with. Saa grabbed Nedjem's bath clothing and laid it out for her – then taking her position she had stood in for many years by the door. Nedjem came out a few moments later, her hair still dripping. Saa rushed behind Nedjem, wrapping up her hair in another cloth to keep it from dripping. Nedjem smiled at Saa,

"You always know what to do before I do Sasa. I know I can always count on you." Nedjem then turned to her attention to the beautiful gown that laid on her bed, and let out a screech of delight.

"Is it not the most beautiful strip of jewels you've ever seen? Oh father has outdone himself this time." Nedjem giggled and held the dress up, inspecting it.

The purple dyed gown gleamed with a neckline of jewels, and a strip of jewels imbedded into the cloth that trailed to the hem. The color highlighted the fairness of Nedjem's skin, while causing her striking features to pop out at you. Saa gave Nedjem a light smile as Nedjem held the dress in front of her,

"It is beautiful Mistress."

"Oh dress me please, I cannot wait to wear it any longer!"

Nedjem shoved the dress into Saa's hands, stripping herself of her robe and quickly drying her hair with her the cloth. Quickly making sure Nedjem's body was dry, Saa helped Nedjem into her dress, it lightly clung to the curved that sculpted her Mistress's body. Nedjem twirled a little bit and turned to Saa,

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Saa nodded and returned to her favored place by the door.

"Saa, will you come with me to town today?" Nedjem asked, and Saa looked at her with surprise.

She had only asked Saa to accompany her as children, once Nedjem reached maturity she hadn't asked Saa to come to town once. Saa wouldn't question her Mistress's wishes however; it was not her place to do so.

"Of course I will Mistress, if it is what you wish."

Nedjem smiled and slipped on her sandals, Saa waited patiently and when Nedjem strutted passed her – she followed diligently behind her.

They walked together down the path to Nedjem's horse, and Saa helped her onto it as they set off to town. Nedjem's father sent two male servants to protect Nedjem – it was improper for a female to wander to town on her own, even with her female companion with her (or so her father thinks). Saa had seen many women with only female servants at the marketplace before, however Saa would never say that to either of them – she stayed out of as many conversations as possible between Nedjem and her father. Nedjem trotted off with her horse, leaving Saa to walk with the two male servants. Saa walked with her eyes on the road, never straying from their fixated position. About halfway to town, Nedjem trotted back and jumped off her horse.

"Here" She handed the reins to one of the men, "You ride him the rest of the way, I'm going to walk with Saa for a bit."

Nedjem took Saa's arm and they continued to walk to town. Saa thought this was odd, as they hadn't walked side by side in many moons. However, it is what she wishes, Saa thought to herself as they approached the town.

"Saa," Nedjem whispered, and she turned towards her Mistress, "Saa you know I'm at the marrying age now right? Do you know if father's picked out a suitable man for me yet? What a wonder it would be if I married a Pharaoh, or a rich nobleman?" Nedjem dreamily sighed and gazed off to the clouds.

"I am afraid I've heard of no such talk as of yet Mistress."

Nedjem frowned for a moment, but her attention was quickly changed when the two noticed a large crowd gathering in the marketplace. Nedjem ushered Saa along, fighting her way through the enormous crowd. Once they'd reached the front, Saa's heart stopped: there he stood, her friend from those many moons ago. _A-Atem?_ She searched her mind for his name, and she was pretty sure that's what it was. There he stood before her with his father beside him, they were talking with some nobleman of this town. Nedjem squeezed Saa's arm so hard she thought a purple-blue bruise would be left in its wake.

"Sasa, it's _him_! The Pharaoh and his son!"

Just then Atem turned to look around at the crowd, Saa averted her eyes to floor afraid that if they made eye contact he'd somehow remember her. _There is no way he would remember me by now._ Saa thought sadly as she peaked up again. He seemed to be looking in another direction, which allowed Saa to gaze upon him longer. He had grown just as she: he had shot up to be a head taller than she, she noticed his skin had tanned as well, his hair only becoming more interesting as it now stood up in many directions, he was still adorned with gold and jewels but he had a hard look upon his countenance. Saa couldn't quite place it, but there was an air about him as well. If it was just an air of royalty or something different, Saa didn't have much time to figure it out as Nedjem and Saa were pulled away from the crowd. It was one of the male servants, he dragged them back to the other where they noticed a new man had joined them.

"Your father has called you home Nedjem, he has received important news." The new servant stated.

Nedjem pouted, "But the _Pharaoh and his son_ are standing right over there! We must go say hello – or something! Saa tell them, tell them we will not go!" She whined.

Saa frowned, looking back and forth for a moment before sighing.

"Nedjem, we should follow what your father says." Saa felt her heart sink, she had been hoping Atem to notice her after all.

Even after all this time, she hadn't forgotten his kindness, and all that he'd done for her. He remained the only true friend she had; none other treated her with such warmth.

Nedjem groaned but followed the other servants back home; Saa was put back in her place following behind Nedjem. They walked the road back to their home in silence, minus Nedjem's whining about how she never talked to the prince.


	5. A New Home

005

**Hello faithful readers, here's chapter 5. Thank you all for the support, and everything else you all do! A special thank you to a reader that actually took the time to create some fan art! It's so beautiful, and just how I imagined Saa to be! Thank you, Akumo for the beautiful piece of fanart! **

**Enjoy~**

Relocation

_The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned. – Maya Angelou_

"Father, I've returned at your request!" Nedjem bellowed into the home, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"Come Mistress, the Master is in his study." One of the servants bowed, beginning to walk in the appropriate direction.

"Come on Sasa, let's see what my father has to say hm?" Nedjem grinned and pranced away.

Saa followed wordlessly, her thoughts lingering on the Prince, _he looks so different now._ Saa thought to herself as they sauntered down the halls, entering the Master's study. Saa took her place back against the wall closest to Nedjem, her eyes as always trained to the floor. Nedjem sat in one of her father's luxurious, plush, velvety chairs, and her bare feet barely skimmed the spotless marble floors. Her curious eyes gazed at her father as he finished writing something on a piece of parchment, rolling it, sealing it, and handing it to one of the servants who proceeded to leave the room. The Master's eyes soon found his daughter's, he greeted her with a small smile.

"Hello Nedjem, my sweet child. How are you faring?"

"I'm fine father, though I am extremely curious what it so important that you had to cut our rare trip to town short." Nedjem slightly pouted.

Her father chuckled lightly, "Well Nedjem I have exciting news for you."

"What is it father?!" Nedjem practically jumped from her seat.

"I have just heard news that the Pharaoh's son is to be wed soon, seeing as the Pharaoh himself is not doing so well as of late. So –"

"Oh father, I do not see how this is good news at all! Who is his betrothed?"

Saa felt her heart jump out of her chest, lodging itself in her throat as Master continued to speak, _he's to be married._ She furrowed her brow in confusion, why was she not happy for her friend? Why did she feel this somber mist encircle itself about her as soon as 'wed' was mentioned? _I must be very protective of him, like a brother._ Saa reasoned as she returned to the conversation.

"Father! Are you being serious?" Nedjem squealed, and rushed him into an embrace.

What did I miss, Saa thought as she watched Nedjem prance out of the room, calling for Saa.

"Saa come! I must go gather my thing, and I need your help!"

Saa bowed before the Master before scurrying off to Nedjem's room. Once Saa entered, she was bombarded with various dresses of varying colors, all of Nedjem's jeweled sandals were laid out, and her jewelry scattered her vanity table. Nedjem hurried about, picking up different gowns and matching it with jewels, then would shake her head and throw it around the room in a fit.

"Saa help me find something to wear! I can't find anything good enough – maybe father will allow me to get a new gown just for the celebration!" Nedjem squealed, her eyes grew to large azure gems.

"If I may, what are you packing for?" Saa tentatively asked.

Nedjem gasped, "Sasa did you not pay attention to my father? The Pharaoh, since he must care for his son deeply, is inviting only the top elite nobles in the country to a two-week stay at the palace! There we will get to know the Prince, or rather he will get to know us, and choose a bride! The Pharaoh wants this done as quickly as possible because apparently he doesn't know how long he has left!" Nedjem grinned, and twirled around, "Thus Father was of course invited because he's one of the richest men in Egypt, and of course I am _beautiful!_" Nedjem gushed.

Saa's heart hardened at the thought of Atem with Nedjem, there was no way Saa could let that marriage undergo. _Hopefully there will be more mature 'brides to be' there._ Saa half-heartedly worried, her chest still stinging from the news.

"Sasa, help me pick out some outfits, while I go to father and ask him about a new dress! Oh, Sasa this is it – I can feel it! And of course, when we are married, you will live with us at the Pharaoh's palace, you are after all the best servant I've ever had." Nedjem gushed before running off to find her father.

Saa stared somberly at all of the dressed, jewels, and shoes, _I almost wish it were up to me._ Saa thought to herself as she chose a few of the most elegant of robes that Nedjem owned. Her chest stung with raw anger at the thought of living in the palace, watching Nedjem and Atem grow old together. _I would make sure to choose the right bride for Prince Atem; she would be kind, thoughtful, and wise._ Saa imagined a beautiful dark haired woman full of wisdom and Prince Atem, both dancing their nights away, her stormy eyes and his plum orbs connected the entire time. _She would be beautiful, and he would love her forever._ Saa sighed to herself, setting aside all of the items she picked. Once she finished, Nedjem no sooner had run through the door, grabbing Saa's arm.

"Come Sasa, Father is allowing me a new set of jewels and robes to match! It's not to late to get to town before the shops close! Maybe the Prince is still there!"

With that, Nedjem swept Saa away with her, the both of them taking horses this time.

Atem sighed, following one of his father's servants around the small village. He thought the whole idea to be a completely ridiculous feat, he did not need a wife to be Pharaoh. _I am completely capable of ruling without a woman at my side._ Atem thought as the servant started to put up the signs for the village to see. He felt a tap at his shoulder, he turned to see Mana behind him, a smile on her face.

"Atem – you seem unhappy, cheer up my friend!"

Atem opened his mouth to reply, but something glinted over Mana's shoulder, catching his eye. He saw a woman about his age, covered in jewels, her sapphire eyes were trained to his. She had a look of wonder upon her visage as she stared back at him. Feeling slightly unnerved by her stare, Atem shifted his line of sight, only to be caught again by the stare of another. This time, the exchange of sight seemed comfortable and familiar. The stormy grey orbs, framed by dark hair, stared back at him for only a brief moment before returning to the ground. This brought back flashes of memories from a birthday long past,

"_Hey I think I can help you!" –_

" – _Would you tell me your name?"_

"_S-Saa"_

"_And this is the gardens!" _

_Atem watched as his new friend's eyes grew as large as saucers, her mouth hung ajar._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_This place is – magical."_

"Saa." Atem mumbled under his breath, his heart thumping wildly in his barred cage.

He barely heard Mana ask what he said, as he took a few steps in her direction. After all this time he would meet her here, he thought as he mindlessly tried to push his way through the crowd. He was jerked out of his clouded state by Mana twisting him around to look at her.

"Atem, what is the matter with you?" She asked, her mouth pressed into a frown.

The prince said nothing, but glanced back in the direction where he had seen her. His disappointment must have shown on his countenance as Mana asked him again what was the matter. He turned back to his long-time friend and shook his head,

"It's nothing Mana, a trick of the light I assume."

Mana did not believe her friend, but did not pry any more as they continue on their way.

"Ah, I cannot wait for the tailor to finish my gown. The prince will not be able to take his eyes off of me for a moment." Nedjem squealed, her face turned rouge.

"Don't you agree Saa?" Nedjem lightly nudged her.

Saa nodded instinctively, "Yes Nedjem, I do believe you will capture his attention."

"You will have to get some new cloths for the trip, maybe Father will get you some beautiful linens in that crème color. It seems to be the new style of clothing for you, don't you think? And just because I care for you so much, you may borrow one of my jeweled necklaces just for the occasion! You can't go there looking like that, you'll make the Pharaoh and the Prince think that we treat our servants like animals! They really care –"

Saa tuned out Nedjem's ramblings as they returned to the Master's home; they walked all the way back to the gardens and Nedjem sat. The gardens did not even come close to the Palace's gardens, but it was better than nothing. Sometimes, while Nedjem and the Master were sleeping, Saa would sneak down here and lay in the grass, watching the night sky. For most of her childhood, she would pretend she was here with her friend, and recounting the stories he told her of distant lands. This is what gave her period of peace, and calm. Her few stolen moments of nothingness, just staring into the sky and thinking of whatever she pleased; whether it be her mother, or Atem. As Nedjem sat, Saa stood underneath one of the many billowing trees the Master had planted.

"Could you bring me some tea, as well as a snack Sasa. Thank you." Nedjem sighed as the sun kissed her skin.

The grey eyed girl continued on to her duties, however a small smile placed itself on her lips as she continued thinking of the Prince. Soon she and her friend would be reunited.


	6. Pharaoh's Palace

006

**Sorry all, I was so excited to post this that I didn't even bother looking it all over yet. I will do so by tonight to fix any mistakes! :) Here's the sixth chapter! Again, you should all check out Akumo's sketches of Yami and Saa! So beautiful - thank you again~ And thank you all for the views and support, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy~**

The Journey to the Palace

"_What makes the desert beautiful is that somewhere it hides a well." – Antoine de Saint-Ezupery_

"Sasa! Are you ready? Have you loaded all of my belongings yet?!" Nedjem's voice rang through the halls of their quiet home.

The raven-haired girl peaked her head around the corner, grey locking onto sapphire. Saa nodded,

"Yes 'Jem. I'm finishing tying everything up to the carriage now."

Nedjem squealed in delight, clapping her hands together, and then running back into her room. Saa returned to tying up the mountains of bags that Nedjem wanted to bring with her.

"_'Jem, my darling daughter, I believe you should bring less. We don't want to over work the animals, it would only take longer to get to the palace." Master spoke._

_Nedjem's face contorted into a look of displeasure, "But father, I_need _all of this! How am I supposed to look my best if I cannot bring all of my _best _clothing?!"_

_Saa merely stood by Nedjem; her eyes to the floor, until Master then address her._

"_Saa, do you believe that this is too much?" Master quirked a brow._

_Saa's eyes grew wide, "W-well - " she stumbled over her words, the Master laughed._

"_Why do I bother to ask? You know your place, go on and load all of my daughter's things. If this pleases her – then it shall please me!" He clapped and stalked off to – where Saa assumed – his study. _

"Are we all set then, Ahi?" Master asked his personal servant.

As they spoke, Saa and Nedjem stood off to the side along with a few other slaves that would be coming along. They all, including Saa, were dressed in new attire. The Master – at Nedjem's request – had provided the coming slaves with new clothes for the event itself – a light crème color with beaded collars. Saa had never been in something so _elegant_ before; the dress she and the other female slave wore fell down just below their feet. Nedjem had asked the two of them to have their hair worn half up, and half down, so that the Pharaoh's family would see us all and be appeased with their appearance. Saa had her locks braided so that it would not come undone, while the other girl just twisted it into a small bun. Saa had not remembered, since the last time she had her hair down was many moons ago, but her hair had a slight wave to it that reminded her of her childhood. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Nedjem squealed, startled Saa's eyes found the cause of Nedjem's squealing. Nedjem's father stepped out of the home with her new gown in hand – it looked as if it would fall at her feet, just barely skimming the grounds where she walked. The dress mirror Nedjem's eyes, and was adorned with jewels that would make any thief's mouth water.

"All for you my darling one." Master kissed Nedjem's forehead and set the gown inside of her cart for her to look at as much as she pleased.

"It is time to go, let us head on to the Palace. Saa help Nedjem into her cart, and let us go." Master ordered as he stepped into his own cart.

Saa helped Nedjem step into her cart, shut the door, and twisted the lock. This would be a long walk, and Saa hoped that they would make at least one stop so that she would be able to rest her feet. With the sun just beginning to rise over the distant sands, they all set off to the Pharaoh's palace.

It had been some time after they left, Saa hoped they were at least half-way to the Palace, before the Master called for a break. Saa and Ahi helped their Masters out of their respective carts to stretch their legs. They were all busy checking the carts to make sure everything was in order, and so no one took notice of an elderly woman, hunched over in colored silk, walk up to their group. She hobbled up to Saa and Nedjem with her walking stick, it was made of a beautiful dark wood and held a large crystal in the middle. Her wrinkled eyes seemed to hold many secrets as Saa took notice of her. Saa stepped in front of her Mistress and called for the Master, unsure of whether or not this woman was a threat. Once the Master arrived he ushered Saa and Nedjem a little further away, however just close enough where they could hear the conversation.

"Do you have any gold you can spare for an old widow, gracious sir?" Her voice wavered as she held her hand out.

The Master grimaced and smacked her hand away from him, "Get out of here beggar and do not bother me and my child!"

Saa could feel fear spike within her as the woman shot the Master an eerie stare.

"_For your misjudgment I cast this curse on you, your house will be divided – servant and Master – no title shall matter. One will know true love, the other shall rule over all of Egypt as Queen, and the last shall die a most painful death. But beware _you two –" The woman pointed a shaky finger at Nedjem and Saa, "_For one of you shall make the ultimate sacrifice for love, and the other shall be betrayed by those you would not expect."_ She hissed, and suddenly the wind picked up around them, kicking up sand in it's wake.

A few seconds later the sand dropped, the wind ceased, and the woman had disappeared. Master stood still for a few moments, staring at the place where the woman once stood. He then shook off whatever haunted him and turned to Nedjem and Saa,

"Pack yourselves up, Saa you will ride in with Nedjem to protect her against anything you deem a threat. I do not believe a word that ridiculous woman spit, but I would do anything to protect my daughter from harm. Let us continue on, the Palace is not far from here."

And so, Saa helped Nedjem back into her cart, and Saa in with it, one of the other slaves locking them in. Nedjem sat on one side of the cushioned room, and Saa on the other, both of them staring blankly out of her large window. After the carts began to move again, Nedjem turned to Saa with worry in her eyes.

"Do you believe what she said Sasa?"

Saa shook her head, "Do not give in to what she said completely, but I would remain cautious 'Jem. We are going to the Pharaoh's Palace after all, and one of the other eligible bachelorettes may want to weed out competition – you never know. "

Nedjem nodded, Saa's words seemed to comfort the girl to a degree. They remained in an eerie silence until the Palace walls came into view.

"Oh my, look! The walls are so enormous!" Nedjem gasped as she stuck her head out in awe.

Saa's mind only half in the present, she nodded and remained silent. She could not stop the waves of memories flooding into her mind's eye;

"_Mama!" Saa cried as she ran for her mother._

_ She felt something grip onto her tiny arms and hold her back – her mother was only a few feet away. She was so close she could smell the scent of something apple she must've been cooking in the kitchen. Saa called out for her mother again, but her mother was crouched in fear. Her wide eyes the color of a royals gown still haunted Saa's memory. The last thing she could hear her mother say was:_

_ "Saa I will see you again, whether it be in a few days time or a thousand years. Stay strong my beautiful girl and remember that I love you more than anything else in this world!" She cried, covering her mouth at an attempt to suffocate the sobs. _

_ Saa barely had any time to scream 'I love you Mama' before the doors were shut and Saa was dragged out. _

_A loud clanging brought Saa back into the present time. Looking about she took in her environment, she noticed that the carriage had stopped and that the drive was walking around to the back of the cage. She could hear his keys jingling together and the door soon opened, allowing the dense heat to fill the tiny space. _

"_Out – now." A slave trader commanded. _

_Immediately all 25 slaves jumped up at the same time and marched out of the cage, all stood outside waiting for the next command. Saa's clouded eyes searched and studied the area around her. They were walking into a large gleaming palace, the stones shone as white as the desert sands with glittering gold accents all around. She raised a brow at all the servants running about and what seemed like a few nobles scurrying to and fro. Hmm.. Saa pondered as the slave trader led them into said palace. As they were marching through the halls, Saa's young mind was too distracted by all the gold to notice that they were being led into a throne room. Saa's eyes eventually landed on the beautiful golden seat, it shimmered against a few delicate rays of sunlight that were let through by the roof. The chair was empty at the moment but Saa couldn't help but wonder who would be leading this slave auction, or how a slave auction was even conducted. She'd never been to an auction before, she hadn't even left her master's house more than a handful of times. _

_That is where we will end up,_ Saa thought to herself as this carriage stopped. This time she would be returning as an owned slave, safe from the auctions. Saa stepped out from the carriage first to help Nedjem step down, as Nedjem looked about her eyes suddenly grew wide. She let out a small squeal and latched onto Saa's arm, nudging her and pointing up. Saa's eyes followed and her mouth hung open for a moment, the Prince and Pharaoh stood above them all, on a balcony seemingly made of gold, their attire sparkling from the sun's rays. Saa shut her mouth, but her mind continued to gape for another moment. _He is – so different._ Saa thought as she studied him, he grew and seemed to be at least a head taller than she, his eyes seemed to have wizened with age, and he no longer had the form of a small child.

"He's just as beautiful as when I had laid eyes upon him the first time!" Nedjem half whispered to herself.

As if hearing her words – though Saa knew there was no way he could have – his eyes turned to them. Embarrassed Saa's eyes flitted away for a moment before returning, _his eyes were still planted in their direction._

"For a moment, it seemed like he was staring at us – right Sasa?!" Nedjem giggled, before returning to her cart to grab her gown.

Once Nedjem had left, the Prince raised his hand and tilted his hand once. Saa raised a brow and tilted her head as if to say, _me?_ The Prince nodded and waved once more, Saa's heart felt as it would explode in her chest and she shakily returned a small wave. Afraid someone would notice she quickly returned her gaze to the floor and scurried next to Nedjem's cart, refusing to look up until she stepped out. _He remembered me, he knew who I am, he knows me._ These words repeated in Saa's mind as she held onto Nedjem's gown, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Come, it's time to go inside to hear the Pharaoh's speech before we can be led to our rooms!" Nedjem giggled and walked off, Saa following as her shadow.


	7. We Meet Again

**Here's chapter 7, it's longer thankfully and I hope not too cheesy! Love you all - thank you for the reads and reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Enjoy!~**

007

We Meet Again,

Saa followed Nedjem into the spacious palace, falling into step behind her mistress. _Atem, _Saa sighed to herself, _I hope one of this brides are worth your time._ Saa's heart stuttered at the thought of her friend picking her out of the crowd, remembering her after all these years. Certainly she had changed somewhat, she was a full-grown woman now after all. _But maybe I haven't, maybe I remain a childlike girl._ Saa felt her heart sink, _what does it matter anyway; he _is _the Prince and I, a lowly servant girl._ Saa shrugged off the uneasy feeling; she should feel grateful that he remembered her at all.

"Look Sasa, it's the Pharaoh himself! And his son – the _Prince _– he's here!" Nedjem nudged her servant, squealing and giggling to herself.

Saa peered up, keeping her head pointed downward, and studied the Pharaoh and Atem. The Pharaoh radiated the power he held, he looked on with a face she couldn't quite read. Another man, a servant by the looks of his attire, walked up next to the Pharaoh, his hands behind his back. Saa's eyes soon found themselves on Atem's form, and she was troubled by the look he gave. Atem's arms were defensively crossed, his brow furrowed, and he looked as if he wanted to walk out right then and there.

"Is it my eyes, or does the Prince look uncomfortable?" Nedjem gazed longingly at the sullen Prince.

"I'm sure it's because he hasn't laid eyes upon your countenance yet Mistress." Saa replied, knowing fully well Nedjem would not know she was joking.

As if on cue, Nedjem's cheeks raised a rosy rouge color and she bit her lip in embarrassment, lightly nudging her slave.

"Sasa – you are so right!"

"Hello!" The Slave next to the Pharaoh began, capturing everyone's attention. "His royal majesty has graciously invited all of you – eligible women – for one very important reason. As you all know, our gracious and blessed Pharaoh has taken care of his kingdom for many seasons, and for all his Godly chosen time as Pharaoh, treated us all with a kindness the people are more than grateful for. Thus, our ruler wishes to ensure that the kingdom will be secure in his time to pass on to the glorious afterlife." A small wave of whispers erupted in the modest crowd. Atem shifted uncomfortably, his stoic expression remained the same. "Therefore, you will have fourteen days to impress, and show your worth to our illustrious Prince and Ambassadors. The woman who shows her truest colors, and who matches what the Pharaoh and Prince are looking for, shall enter an engagement with our Prince; to which he will announce his decision one day after his name day." The crowd clapped wildly, as all the attention was turned onto the Prince. The servant waved his hands to silence the crowd, and one sweeping gaze from the Pharaoh silenced them all immediately. "When you return to your carts, a servant shall show you to your chambers. In your chambers there will be two scrolls waiting for you – you may have your personal assistants read it to you, or our palace servants shall. Those scrolls give you all the information you would need for the next 14 moons. Thank you all, you have the rest of the day to prepare for the first feast tonight." The servant bowed and returned to his position behind the Pharaoh.

"Thank you all, once again, for all you are doing." The Pharaoh smiled at the crowd before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

The Prince, on his way out, waved his hand once – the same way he had done outside. Saa felt her heart hurt for her friend, _this must be so difficult for him._

"Come Sasa, we only have a few precious hours of sunlight to prepare me for the feast!" Nedjem grinned and skipped away, Saa following close behind with a shadow of a smile on her face.

Once the two returned to their cart, they saw the Master and a Palace Slave waiting patiently. Nedjem hurried to her father and wrapped him in a hug.

"Father, this place is – magnificent!"

"I am pleased to hear you say this my sweet. I would expect nothing less from our Pharaoh, this place is truly a house of Gods." Master smiled, patting his daughter on the head. "I will not be able to visit you often, seeing as you will be spending your time vying for the Prince's affection. Do not forget who you are my sweet 'Jem, our Prince will see your beauty and most certainly choose you. I will visit when I can my dove. Take care of her woman." The last sentence his toned swiftly changed as he looked upon Saa for only a moment, before he turned and left the two with the servant.

"Right this way Mistress." The Slave motioned to follow him.

"Show us." A grin spread across Nedjem's face.

Once again, Saa and Nedjem entered the Palace; this time taking so many passages Saa did not know if she would remember her way out. The slave finally stopped in front of a set of grand double doors, and pushed it open with ease. Even Nedjem herself was shocked at the vastness of the room. A few extravagant chairs, intricately decorated with many symbols, sat around a long carved table. Just beyond laid two large doors, with billowing silk curtains floating in and out of the room. Nedjem walked through one of them and let out a squeal of delight.

"Sasa, come!"

Saa stepped through the doors and onto a balcony that over looked the beautiful Palace gardens. Saa felt her heart warm at the familiar sight, other than more flowers added to the gardens, it had remained the same. Walking back in, Nedjem led Saa into one of the two rooms that were connected to the main informal area, one was an extravagant bedroom, the headrest carved into the shape of a sun, and what looked like the softest sheets laid gently on the bed itself. The other room was a large bath, large enough to fit at least ten bodies, and still have room to move. Saa herself was quite shocked, for she had never laid eyes on anything this large in all of her life. Not even when she had visited this Palace years before had she seen rooms such as this.

"Wow.."

For once, this was all Nedjem had to say – the beautiful Mistress had been left speechless.

"Your scrolls await you on the table in the other room, my lady. The first feast shall begin just as the sun sets, good day." The Servant bowed and left Nedjem to do as she pleased.

"Oh Sasa – imagine if this is how we lived every day! And now – we _can_ live like this!" Nedjem laughed, holding her face as she reddened.

"And they've already brought up your things Mistress." Saa pointed towards Nedjem's many trunks and bags.

Nedjem gasped, looking over her things, then setting her sights on the bed she fell backward and sunk into the sheets. She laid there for a few moments, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

"Saa, feel these sheets. They are divine." Nedjem sighed.

Saa obeyed and walked over, grazing the tips of her fingers against the sheets. They were indeed the most plush sheets she had ever felt.

"You deserve this 'Jem, and you are quite right. They are the most beautiful sheets I have ever laid eyes upon."

Nedjem rolled over so she was facing Saa, a look of worry spread across her features.

"Saa may I ask you something, something that is a matter of your opinion?"

Saa gave Nedjem a curious look, "Mistress you know that you may ask me anything you wish."

"Do you honestly think the Prince will take an interest in me – or am I wasting my time and making a fool of myself?"

Saa raised a brow, this was the first time she had seen Nedjem so serious.

"Well," Saa began, thinking of a way to be as honest as she could. "I believe we should wait until you have met the Prince first, before making any assumptions. But of this I am certain, he would be a fool not to see your beauty 'Jem."

Nedjem smiled, shutting her eyes for a moment, taking in what Saa had said. After some time of silence, Nedjem's eyes flew open and she jumped off the bed in a panic.

"Sasa – the banquet – I still need to get ready –"

No sooner had she mentioned the banquet did a knock resound. Saa and Nedjem looked at each other in shock,

"W-Who could that be?" Nedjem asked.

"Do not worry Mistress, stay here and I will answer the door." Saa answered before leaving the room.

As she approached the door, she grabbed hold of the handle and pulled with all her might; the door was heavier than it had appeared to be. Once the door was open she was surprised to see a Palace guard and a young girl, with blue eyes that could rival even Nedjem's, and hair the color of cacao.

"His glorious Majesty wishes to come in."

In shock, and slightly confused at the lack of a male presence, Saa silently stepped aside, allowing three sets of footsteps inside her Mistress's room. Saa slowly shut the door behind them, moving off to the side a bit and keeping her eyes down; she stood and waited for a command.

"Where is your Mistress?" The Guard asked.

"In her chambers, I will call for her –"

"There is no need to disturb her, let us leave M-"

At the sound of that voice, Saa tore her gaze from the ground and landed on a set of plum.

"P-Prince, sir it is of no trouble to her at all. I'm sure she would love to meet you –"

Atem held up a hand, Saa immediately silencing herself. He gave her a small smile, to which the woman next to him shot him a strange look.

"It is okay, I do not –"

A gasp caught everyone's attention, and directed toward the bed chambers. Nedjem stood with eyes as though she'd been caught sneaking out, a light rouge tinted her cheeks. Nedjem curtsied politely, bowing her head low.

"Prince it is an honor to be here, thank you for allowing us to remain here for so long. I am Nedjem, of a village just north of here." She flashed him one of her alluring smiles.

Atem slightly returned the gesture, and nodded to her.

"I am Atem, and the honor is my own. I have been requested to meet each of the potential women here, before the feast tonight."

"Oh how polite of you – thank you, your grace- for going out of your way."

"It is of no trouble at all, my chambers are near by, and you are the last I must visit."

"You are very beautiful!" The woman interjected, a wide grin on her lips.

Nedjem blushed, and bashfully bowed, "Thank you Miss –"

"Mana! I'm Mana!" She giggled, her happiness was so infectious that Saa could not help but smile.

Feeling eyes upon her, Saa glanced around the room, only to find the Prince's eyes on her. She smiled and bowed slightly, before returning her gaze elsewhere. She felt as though she would choke at any moment just looking at him, as though she would suffocate on just how badly she wanted to speak to him.

"Oh Sasa, while we chat for a moment could you run and grab some water for my bath?" Nedjem asked, Saa felt her heart sink _it looked like she wouldn't be able to speak with him just yet anyway._

Saa nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Would you show her the way?" She heard Atem address the guard.

"Of course my Pharaoh."

Saa waited for him to walk out of the room before following behind him. Saa quickly memorized the turns and halls he led her down so she would be able to return on her own. He led her down the last hall and into a large open area, with an open well in the middle and some buckets lay nearby.

"There you have it – do you need any help returning?" The Guard asked, he looked strangely familiar to Saa.

"No I do believe I can handle this from here. Thank you."

The Guard snapped to attention, bowed, and left her to her duties. _What else could I have expected?_ Saa sighed, losing herself in her own thoughts. Once she finished filling the buckets, she headed back to Nedjem's room. _He will be Pharaoh soon, ruling over his Kingdom as he was born to do and I – I will remain to serve those who rule. As this is what I was born to do,_ Saa felt a tug at her heart, _Who's to say that we still have a friendship at all? I am lucky he even remembers me._

As Saa neared a corner she could hear two voice arguing, peaking around the corner she saw Atem and Mana coming her way. She quickly jerked her head back and pressed herself against the wall – _what should she do?_ Saa panicked, feeling her heart race in her throat.

"Mana, _please_ just leave it be. I do not –"

"You are my friend! And you're keeping secrets from me! Why were you watching her so intently – what is her name?"

"Mana!" Atem sighed, his footsteps ceased.

"Atem," She must have stopped as well, "Please, we have been friends all our lives. We are practically family, brother and sister! Just share with me what troubles you, I cannot help but worry!"

Silence ticked by, and Saa pondered on whether or not she should just walk out now – she should not be eavesdropping on this.

"Mana, she was – she is a friend. Someone I had –"

Feeling as though she was about to hear something she really shouldn't have, Saa picked up her buckets and rounded the corner. Keeping her head down Saa chanted in her head, _Please God Anubis hear my call, keep me shrouded and allow me to pass without being see –_

"Saa." She heard her name bounce off the hall's walls.

She stopped in her place instinctively, hesitating to speak at all. But a servants place is to serve, and she turned to the source and bowed.

"Yes, Prince – what is it you need of me?"

"Oh! Saa! That's what you said when we were in the marketplace! That's when all of your weird behavior began!" Mana smacked her hands together, a look of triumph on her face.

Saa raised a brow, and tilted her head – _he's been acting strange lately?_

"_Mana._" The Prince shot her a look, and Mana held her hands up in defeat.

"I will take my leave then, should I wait for you in your chambers or –"

"Yes yes, very well." Atem nodded.

Mana sent a smile to Saa, "It was nice to meet you, though we didn't speak I'm sure we'll bump into one another very soon."

Saa nodded and bowed, "If that is what you wish Mistress."

Mana giggled and walked away, leaving Atem and Saa alone in the darkened hall. Neither of them spoke up, Saa waiting on Atem to tell her what he wished, and Atem pondering on what to say.

"You have changed, my friend." Atem finally spoke, his voice had deepened in the years that had passed.

"So have you, Prince." She retorted, her eyes remaining downcast.

"At least you do remember me, as I have remembered the promise that I made to you."

_We will meet again one day, under the heat of the desert sun, and on that day I vow to protect you from anyone who would harm you until the day I perish. Farewell my friend._

Saa remembered the last words he had spoken to her, they would remind her at random times throughout the years of the time the two had shared.

"My Prince, you were so young surely you do not expect to live up to such a promise – "

"You are my friend, and I will honor that promise until my death." He firmly responded, and reached gently to touch her shoulder.

Saa did not flinch, but merely allow him to do as he pleased. Atem raised a brow, a small smile tugged on his lips.

"The first time we met, you would flinch at almost anything, like a baby bird you'd jump and shiver at anything whatsoever. But now, now you have steeled yourself, and become strong. I sense a strength in you now that I did not see those many years ago. Tell me, have they been treating you well – Nedjem and her Father?"

Saa nodded, unsure of whether to take the compliment the Prince had given her. "Yes, sir they have treated me with a kindness I have not seen since – well – you. Nedjem especially, she is a magnificent girl – though she can come off as somewhat juvenile."

Atem chuckled, "That is good, but Saa do you not remember our agreement? We are alone, you may call me Atem here – it is safe."

Saa reddened, "Well it has been many years, and I was unsure until now on whether or not you would even remember a servant such as me, Atem." She smiled, feeling her heart warm with the idea of their bond.

"I see. I do not want to distract you from your duties to Nedjem, however if you would – maybe we could see each other again soon. There is much we could discuss together."

"Atem," Saa felt her mood dampen a little, "I am still a servant, I do not have much in the way of time to myself -"

"Perhaps tonight, in the gardens? I only wish to speak with you, and share stories like we did all those years ago."  
"Very well Atem," Saa replied after pondering the idea, she did want to see the gardens again, "tonight, after everyone has gone to bed."

Atem nodded, "I will see you then, Saa."

Saa smiled, picking up her buckets and heading back to Nedjem's room, _maybe there was a chance of friendship after all._ The idea only brought more heartache to Saa when she would think of him being married to one of these women, she'd have to do some research of her own on these women and study them at the feast tonight.


	8. The Gardens

**I was just so inspired today that I typed up chapter 8 really quick! Thank you all for reading, it truly means a lot. **

**Enjoy~**

008

The Gardens

"Sasa! Sasa where's my sandals?" Nedjem yelled, scrambling around her room.

Saa walked in with the pair of jewel leather sandals in her hand,

"Right here Mistress – you left them by the door so you would be able to find them."

Nedjem chuckled nervously, "Oh right, I guess I did, do I look beautiful or no? I have to be the best dressed there! Or else Atem won't ever notice me!"

Saa inspected her Mistress, the dress fit her perfectly, tucking in at all of the appropriate places giving her the form most men sought, and was just loose enough to add emphasis on her chest area. She would be an even bigger attraction than she normally was, not to mention her gown was drenched in jewels: the jeweled neckline, jeweled hem, and jeweled string around her waist. Saa had thought _she _was formally dressed, seeing as the Master bought her new linens to wear, and Nedjem made her wear one of her jeweled collars.

"You are beautiful Mistress." Saa smiled, Nedjem twirled a bit and laughed.

"You are always so honest, thank you Sasa." Nedjem hugged her, and Saa stood in surprise – almost not giving her Mistress a hug in return.

Nedjem hadn't shown affection to Saa since they were young children, her father making sure to tell Nedjem where servants lie in the social scale of things.

"Are you ready 'Jem?" Saa asked, waiting by the door.

Nedjem nodded, though she looked nervous. "I think I may faint I'm so nervous."

Saa smiled and opened the door, "You have nothing to fear Mistress. I will lead you to the Throne Room."

Nedjem looked at her in surprise, "How do you know where it is?"

Saa had forgotten she hadn't told Nedjem that she had been here before, _and that she knew the Prince personally._ If Nedjem ever found out, Saa could scarcely imagine what would happen to her.

"Ah the man from before told me as we went to get water for your bath." Saa inwardly winced at lying to her Mistress.

Nedjem seemed to be satisfied and they continued on their way to the Throne Room. Once they had arrived, music was already playing and dancers were gliding around the outskirts of the room. Long, beautifully decorated tables had been set up for all guests to eat, a special table had been set up near the throne so the brides may eat. Saa led Nedjem to the table, pulling out the chair for her to sit, and pushing it in. She took her place by the nearest wall, underneath the platform where the throne sat, with the other servants.

"Saa," she heard someone whisper her name next to her, she looked over and immediately recognized the boy next to her.

"Malik!" She whispered back, keeping her head down, "I thought you were sold to some _ugly _man!"

Malik chuckled, "Well apparently he bought me for his son, but since I was apparently of use to him, I became his personal servant when I was old enough. And so here we are, at the palace, together again. How have you fared?" Malik chuckled.

Saa snuck a peak at him, he certainly had grown as well – no longer having the body of the scrawny boy she knew for a few short hours. He was at least two heads taller than she, and looked as though he could handle five grown men on his own.

"I have fared well, my family gives me much, food and a home. Nedjem is a blessing in her own way. But if you are his personal servant, why are you here and not with him?" Saa asked.

"He asked me to look after his daughter, Akila. She is not the brightest of the bunch when it comes to social parties. Though I hear she is quite talented with a brush." Malik commented.

One of the women at the table looked over at Saa and Malik, shooting them a dark stare, then whispering to one of the women next to her. Saa felt her heart lurch at the sight, _she had been talking too much._ Saa waited a few moments before looking at the woman again, she had olive colored skin and beautiful long jet black hair, her eyes the color of a field of wheat, were ringed with charcoal. Saa could tell she had taken great lengths in prepping her face for this night, and the energy that radiated from her put Saa on edge. _She did not like this woman,_ _there was something _dark _about her._ Saa put her feelings aside as the Prince and Pharaoh glided into the room – the chattering halted and all eyes landed on them.

"His Majesty and his son have arrived!" One of the servants announced, and a long period of clapping commenced.

The Pharaoh walked Atem to the head of the table in which all of the women were sitting, and left him there while he went to sit with his advisors. _There's the same man from before,_ Saa thought back to when she had first met him –

_"Hurry let's get to our spots before we get in trouble." Saa grabbed Malik's hand and rushed him towards the front of the room where atop a good thirty steps sat a long beautifully decorated table sat, with a few of the royal court already sitting in their respected spots. As Saa and Malik rushed up to their positions, she heard a voice call her name. Saa turned to see one of the Pharaoh's advisors beckoning her over. Once she reached him he smiled at her, his grey hair framed his face and his bright blue hat slightly distracting Saa. _

_ "Would you be a dear and bring in the first course for me?" He reached his hand out to pat her shoulder but Saa instinctively flinched backward. _

_ The man retracted his hand and smiled at her, "I am sorry my dear."_

_ Saa nodded and bowed before making her run to the kitchens._

He seemed to have noticed her stare, and smiled in her direction. Saa smiled back, though embarrassed to have being caught, and turned her attention to Nedjem – who seemed to be enjoying her spot next to the Pharaoh. The woman with eyes like wheat was placed on Atem's right, and Nedjem on his left. The rest of the women seemed to eye them as though they wanted nothing more than to tear their eyes from their skulls here and there. So far, Saa did not see a single candidate that would be eligible enough to marry the Prince. _These are _all _the candidates they wanted? _Saa questioned in her head, she thought that they would've picked some candidate based not just on wealth, but personality. Atem would be spending the rest of his days with this woman, and if he could not stand her – what kind of marriage would that be? So far, Saa would rather Nedjem marry the Prince than any of these women, at least Nedjem would respect the Prince. The woman caught Saa watching her, and sent her a harsh stare, her upper lip curling for a moment. Saa, caught off guard, lowered her gaze once more, and firmly remained planted on a speck on the ground.

The dinner slowly ticked away, with the palace servants attending to the needs of the guests, there wasn't much for Saa to do. She occasionally filled Nedjem's glass for one of the servants, but there wasn't much else Saa had done. She couldn't wait until this dinner was over so she could go to the kitchens with the other slaves and eat some of the leftovers before they fed it to the guard dogs. Saa's stomach rumbled slightly, catching Malik's attention.

"You hungry too?" Malik asked.

Saa nodded, "I am, but we should not converse too much – we surely would be punished if we were caught."

Malik snorted in reply, but did not utter another word. Saa, bored with the speck on the floor, found her eyes wandering around the room once more. This time her eyes locked with the Prince's, and she could not find it in herself to look away. His body was facing forward, but she could see his eyes were looking her way. Saa, blushed furiously, tore her gaze away to the other end of the table – and saw Mana sitting at the other end. _Was she a bride candidate as well?_ Saa thought, _She seemed very nice, and she is beautiful. _Saa thought to herself, and she was not a servant as far as Saa could tell. _If she is not a candidate she should be._ Saa pondered the idea to herself, Atem and Mana. They apparently were friends for a very long time,

"_Mana, please just leave it be. I do not –"_

"_You are my friend! And you're keeping secrets from me! Why were you watching her so intently – what is her name?"_

"_Mana!" Atem sighed, his footsteps ceased. _

"_Atem," She must have stopped as well, "Please, we have been friends all our lives. We are practically family, brother and sister! Just share with me what troubles you, I cannot help but worry!"_

Saa could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment, why had she pressed herself against the wall instead of walking on like she should have? Saa pushed the thoughts from her head to prevent her from becoming any more flustered than she already was.

The rest of the dinner passed with no events, Saa merely stood there with Malik until their Mistresses were ready to leave. None wanted to leave before the Prince however, so when the Prince stood the rest of the women stood as well. When Atem turned to leave he made sure to send Saa a pointed stare as if to say – _do not forget._ Saa nodded and followed her Mistress out, making sure to tell Malik that she'd meet him in the kitchens. This is the Slaves few precious moments of private time during the day, after dinner meals Slaves were permitted to take some leftovers so they may eat. After Saa made sure Nedjem was fine in her room, and promising to return soon so that Nedjem could recount her time at dinner, Saa headed to the kitchens. Walking down the dimly-lit halls by herself would normally put Saa on edge, but in the Palace she couldn't help but feel safe. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, she felt someone pull her off into one of the darker halls. Before she could fight back, the culprit stood into the light.

"M-mana?" Saa gasped, "I apologize – I thought – "

Mana laughed, "No no, don't apologize! I probably deserve it, for pulling you out of the hall like that. I like to play tricks on people sometimes," She shrugged, the ever planted grin still plastered on her lips. "I thought you would've been Atem, since his chambers are right down the hall."

"Oh, I did not know that." Saa replied, he really was close to Nedjem's room.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that, promise you won't tell anyone? I don't think he would want those women to know where he sleeps." Mana giggled nervously.

Saa nodded, "I promise, I shall not repeat this to a soul."

"Thank you! What do you think of the women so far? Have you had any experience with them yet?"

Saa shrugged, "Well, I'm sure they're all lovely women, - "

"Saa you don't need to save face, we're friends!"

"We are?" Saa immediately clamped a hand on her mouth, she didn't know what came over her.

Mana laughed, "Well, any friend of Atem's is a friend of mine! I probably should ask before just assuming though – would you like to be friends?"

Saa brushed some hair out of her face, the redness of her cheeks dying down.

"I would love to be a friend to you Mistress, but I am not at the social status to be _a friend of use to_ you."

Mana swatted at the air, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think about things like that, if Atem sees something in you then you must be a woman of worth. Not to mention I can sense a goodness in you, I have a niche for things like that!" She giggled, "You seem to hold a strength I can quite place yet. Have you ever studied magic before?"

Saa shook her head, her mind focused on the grumbling of her stomach. Mana seemed to notice the rumble and gasped,

"Oh I'm sorry – I must be keeping you from your dinner. Please, we will finish another time! Goodbye Saa!" She waved before taking off down the hall.

Saa watched after her with a fond expression, who knew the palace had so many free minds. With that she turned and went to the kitchens to scrounge up whatever was left.

By the time Saa returned to her Mistress's room, she was sure Nedjem would be asleep. It had taken longer than Saa intended to fight off the other servants for scraps, by the time they finished there was barely enough for the dogs to snack on. When Saa opened the door to her room, she saw Nedjem sitting patiently on one of the chairs, her foot tapping on the floor. When she heard the door open she turned to face Saa with a gleeful expression.

"You're back!"

Saa bowed, "I am sorry Nedjem, it took longer than I hoped –"

"No no, do not fret! Come here I want to tell you all about dinner!"

Saa came over and knelt by her Mistress, her hands resting on the armrest, waiting for her to begin. As Nedjem went over the details of dinner, Saa found herself zoning in and out of the conversation. Apparently, the woman with the eyes of wheat's name was Ikan, and her father was an important diplomat of Egypt. _That explains the attitude._ Saa thought to herself as Nedjem continued,

"She's not very nice, I must admit I thought that she did not even want to be there! That was until the Prince showed up, she would act so – I don't know – polite and kind to him. It was like she was a different person! I don't think he was very interested in her however. Every time she'd strike up a conversation he would politely carry on for a few moments, before tuning her out and staring off to Ra knows where. The Prince did seem a little distracted, but I managed to have a lengthy conversation about Palace life with him. He even smiled at me once!" Nedjem grinned, and dreamily looked off into the night sky through the doorframe. "His smile is so, _enchanting._" She sighed again, putting her head in her hand.

Saa chuckled and stood, "You seem infatuated already Mistress. I just hope that Ikan does not try to sabotage anything. She seems like the type no?"

Nedjem thought about it for a moment before nodding, "She does seem like the type to do anything to get her way now that you mention it. You should make sure to keep an eye on her when you can Sasa. I don't want her ruining my chances with Atem!" Nedjem puffed her cheeks in anger.

After a moment she let out a yawn and Saa knew she'd be wanting to go to bed soon. Nedjem stood and headed for her chambers,

"Saa would you come and help me dress in my night gown? I think I am ready for bed, and tomorrow would you make sure there is water up here for a bath?"

"Of course Mistress, let's get you off to bed then." Saa smiled, helping Nedjem undress and put on her nightgown.

Once Nedjem was tucked away, Saa swept out of the room and went out on the balcony. She leaned over the railing and gazed up at the night sky. She did not get a good feeling from this Ikan woman; Saa felt a burning in her chest every time she thought about the look she had given her. This woman would be trouble for the Prince; I just know it – Saa thought as she looked at the stars. Something moving to her right caught Saa's attention, when she looked she saw a sparrowhawk perched on the edge of the railing – staring right at her. It's bright yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight, the bird remained unmoving as Saa and it were locked in a gaze. It was strange for the bird to be out at all, considering the time of night. Saa felt uneasy as the bird finally looked away and flew off into the night. _How odd. _Saa thought as she listened for the light snore Nedjem would emit when she finally fell into a deep sleep. It took some time, but when the slight rumble could be heard from Nedjem's room, Saa quietly snuck out, and slunk to the gardens – her mind had memorized the way.

Once she reached the gardens, Saa took a moment to witness its beauty. It was just as entrancing as the last time she laid eyes upon it. The various plants, and vegetation had grown but otherwise remained just the same. Saa wandered in, her feet taking her from the small winding path, through a small brush to the little pond she had been to before. She squatted down by the bank and gazed upon the rare blue lotus she had seen once before – _here._ Saa felt drawn to the lotus, as she sat there just gazing at the flowers beauty. It looked as though the flower petals were a calm sea, and an explosion of fire radiated from the middle. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Saa quickly ducked into one of the larger bushes, not moving a muscle.

"Saa." She heard her name whispered in the breeze.

"Atem," She sighed, coming out of the bush.

Atem chuckled, "Skittish are you not?"

"I would get into trouble if I were to be found here at this time of night." Saa replied, gazing at the blue lotus once more.

"Ah yes, you are right about that. But if I'm here you surely will be pardoned of any punishments. After all, they wouldn't go against their Prince." Atem smiled, sitting beside Saa at the bank.

"So, your friend Mana is an interesting character." Saa began, a rare grin on her lips.

Atem's gaze bounced from her eyes and lips as he replied,

"She is dear to me, a true friend. Her and Mahad are the only two friends that I truly trust with all my heart."

"It must be wonderful to have found someone like that – to put your entire faith in." Saa turned her gaze to the pond again, being a slave leaves little time for conversation, much less friendship.

"Yes, I am quite lucky." Atem responded, gazing up at the night sky. "Are you enjoying your time at the castle? Have you eaten tonight Saa?" He turned to her with a slightly worried expression.

Saa chuckled and leaned back on her hands, "Yes I have eaten my fair share tonight Atem, though I must say I never had to fight for food as much as I had to here."

Atem frowned, deep in thought.

"I do not mean to come off as ungrateful. I am thankful to the Gods that we have been able to come here." Saa quickly tried to cover her mistake.

But Atem merely shook his head, "No, it is not that. I just don't like that you have to _fight _for food. When there was so much left over at the feast today. Hm," He seemed to shrug off the thought.

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Saa asked, trying to deflect the attention off of herself.

"It was a feast, I did not enjoy having to entertain to many women. I don't understand why my father insists on my marrying a woman so soon. Does he think me incapable of ruling alone?" Atem sighed, laying back on the soft grass.

Saa looked to him with confusion, "No Atem, I'm sure that's not what he thinks. He just wants to ensure that you will not be alone once he departs from this world, I'm almost positive that is his goal."

Atem shifted his gaze to her, "I will not be alone, I have my court and my friends to guide me."

Saa shrugged, "It is different, when you have a companion to spill your troubles to, then a court ambassador – or even a friend. I would assume there's a different level of intimacy."

"You and that other servant seemed to be intimate at the feast." Atem commented, leaving Saa confused.

"Who – Malik?" She laughed, "I've met him once, this being the second time I've seen him. Malik is not someone I would be intimate with – it is not like being a servant gives one time to acquire such relationships anyway."

Atem lightly chuckled, but placed a light hand on her arm, "I am sorry that you were born to this life as a servant. I wish it could be different."

Saa shrugged, "I do not have a terrible life, my Mistress treats me well and we get along quite nicely. I have a friend whose bond was not broken by time, and I am healthy and well. There is much to be thankful for. We can only do our best, and hope to live just as well in the next life – and the afterlife." Saa turned to Atem with a light smile.

"Such a positive outlook, I wish I could adopt a similar disposition with most things." Atem commented, his gaze returning to the sky.

"If I remember correctly, you promised me some stories did you not?" Saa tried shifting the subject to a less heavy one.

Atem laughed and turned on his side to face her, "Indeed I did."


	9. Getting To Know You

**HELLO FANTASTIC READERS,**

**I'm afraid to say I was sick for the past few days, so no writing had been done. I'm finally a little better so I was able to type up another chapter - and part of the next! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter - it's a little hectic! Thank you all for the messages / reviews / favorites / adding me to a great community / and so much more! It's really appreciated, and warms my heart! :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Good luck tomorrow Atem, I hope these women will go easy on you." Saa smiled, as the two stood in the doorway of the gardens.

It would be morning in a few hours, which meant Saa had just enough time to rest, and bring buckets up before her Mistress woke. Atem sighed at the mention of tomorrow,

"I just hope to get through the day without incident. I pray one of these women will be slightly interesting. Your Mistress Nedjem seemed to hold a conversation decently at the feast at least." Atem shrugged.

Saa felt a slight singe in her heart at the mention of Atem and Nedjem, but managed to cover it with a small smile.

"She is a good woman, through and through. Goodnight Prince Atem." Saa bowed, and turned to take her leave.

She felt a hand grab her arm; turning she saw Atem's hand gripping her.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow? We can talk about you next time." Atem asked, not meeting her eye.

Saa nodded, and placed a gently hand over where his own met her skin.

"I will, so long as the Gods permit so, my friend."

Atem looked to her and smiled, "Very well, I will see you tomorrow Saa. May the Gods provide you with a restful sleep."

Saa bowed once more before turning and going her own way back to Nedjem's room.

"Saa – is my bath ready?" Nedjem called out from her chambers.

"Yes Mistress, the water is warm and waiting." Saa called back as she finished pouring the last bucket in the bath.

Nedjem walked in, Saa taking her robe, and stepped in the bath – resting in the water. Setting Nedjem's robes aside, Saa assisted Nedjem in her bathing.

"What is the plan for today Sasa? Can you read me what the scroll said again?"

Saa stood, drying her hands off on one of the cloths, then going to retrieve the scroll. Unfolding it, Saa cleared her throat before speaking,

"Day One, all the brides shall meet the prince, one by one, for a light meal. The Prince will then ask specific questions, to which the bride will answer honestly. Each bride will have a set amount of time with the Prince, and this will be monitored by one of the Palace Guards."

Nedjem sunk into the bath water with a sigh,

"Specific questions? What is this – a test?" Nedjem grumbled, "I didn't know it would be this hard to win a man's affections."

"Come Mistress, let's dry you off and ready you for your time with the prince. It says here that your time is midday which is only a few hours away. The sundial on the balcony claims it is nearly late morning as it is." Saa held open a large robe for Nedjem to step into.

Once Nedjem was dry, changed, and covered in her jewels, the two of them set off to the throne room once more. As they neared the door Saa noticed two Guards posted outside the entrance.

"My mistress is one of the brides for the Prince, she is here for her designated time with him today." Saa announced as she and Nedjem stopped in front of the guards.

The guards looked to her and nodded, one of them entering the room.

"Wait here." The other said, and did not speak another word.

After what seemed like an eternity, the guard stepped out with one of the brides and her servant. She had dust colored hair, and eyes the color of the grasses; her face held a kind expression and she and – _Malik?_ Saa's eyes met his, and they smiled to one another.

"H-hi." The green eyed girl mumbled to Nedjem, "I am Akila."

Nedjem hesitantly smiled in return, "My name is Nedjem, we didn't get to talk at the feast last night right?"

Akila nodded, her face turning rouge, "N-no we did not, I'm afraid I was too absorbed in my meal."

_She is timid, and shy like a child without its mother, _Saa thought to herself as she studied Akila. Malik stood next to Saa as their Mistresses chatted with each other.

"How was the Prince?" Saa asked Malik, curious as to how he reacted to Akila.

Malik shrugged, his massive shoulders looked like two boulders falling from the side of a cliff.

"It was fine, I do not think the two of them are a match for one another – but who am I to say? He was kind to her however, which sits well with me. Akila, as you can tell, is shy and stutters when she's nervous. The Prince never rushed her, or looked annoyed with her, he just let her get through it."

Saa smiled, "Good, I'm glad that it went well."

"Nedjem, it is your turn." One of the guards announced.

The Mistresses said goodbye to one another, Malik and Saa doing the same. The guards opened the door, allowing Saa and Nedjem to pass through. Saa immediately spotted a single table in the middle of the room. It was decorated with golden plates filled with an assortment of meats, fruits, cheeses, and more. There were three servants that lined the outskirts of the table with large bottles in their hands, _Wine probably_ Saa thought to herself as she and her Mistress stepped up to the table. At one end of the table sat Atem, dressed in fine robes with all the glittering gold of yesterday. His expression was one neither of frustration or happiness. To his side sat Mana, her ever smiling face a welcomed sight for Saa to see. To his other side sat a man she had not met before, he was built just as Malik was, but with robes that suggested he was someone of importance – _that necklace, why does it look so strange?_ Saa wondered as she laid her eyes on a large golden ring with what looked like an eye in the center. Behind Atem stood another palace servant, he held a long scroll in his hand and a writing reed in the other.

"Welcome Mistress Nedjem, please have a seat." The servant announced.

Nedjem nodded, Saa silently pulling out the chair and tucking Saa in the table. Nedjem sat, quiet, and waiting for someone to speak. Atem's eyes met hers, a light smile on his lips.

"Hello Nedjem, it is nice to see you again."

Nedjem blushed, and grinned at him, "Hello Prince – it is wonderful to see you again as well."

Saa raised a brow, _when did she become so – resigned._

Atem gestured to the food on the table, "Please feel free to eat as much as you wish."

Nedjem's cheeks reddened again, her eyes gazing over all of the choices. Saa spotted Nedjem's favorite snack, red grapes. Without hesitation, Saa glided over and picked up the tray of grapes from the other end of the table and headed back to her Mistress.

"Your favorite Mistress." Saa smiled.

Nedjem gasped, nodding and letting Saa push some onto her own clean plate.

"Sasa, you have such a keen eye!" Nedjem giggled and put a grape in her mouth.

Saa bowed slightly and put the plate back where she found it, returning to her Mistress's side.

"You are – very lenient with your staff Mistress." One of the palace guards mentioned, eyeing Saa. "For a servant to seek out attention such as that is not tolerated in the Palace's staff."

Atem turned and shot the guard a look, causing him to sink back and shift his gaze.

"Please do not mind him, Saa is right in the actions she took." Atem retorted.

Nedjem chuckled nervously, waving her hand as if to wave away the embarrassment she felt, "Oh I'm sorry, don't worry about her she just looks out for my best interest. We grew up together you see – from when we were very young. I believe she knows more about me than even some of my closest friends."

Atem raised a brow, his eyes shifting to Saa's redden countenance. _I cannot believe that that was considered wrong, I must remember where I am. 'A slave's one duty is to ensure the happiness of his master'_ Saa repeated the mantra in her head, shutting her eyes for a moment to try to push back the overwhelming shame she felt. _I must not step out of turn again, I do not want the Prince to have to step out for me again._

"So, let us get on with these questions then," The man with the golden ring spoke.

"Very well, Mahad." The servant behind Atem replied, clearing his throat and looking at his scroll.

"We will begin the questions, and you will answer them honestly, do you swear to do so?"

Nedjem's face turned serious as she nodded, a fiery look of determination on her visage.

"You will hear nothing but the truth from my lips."

The servants nodded before turning back to his scrolls.

"Let us start out with simple questions to ensure your honesty, what is your name?"

"I am Nedjem."

"Where are you from?"

"A village to the north of here – Aniba."

"What are your views on the servant rebellions in the south?"

Nedjem paused, a look of shock on her face – _they really switched fast didn't they?_

"W-well, I believe that they are wrong for the rebellions – we have better things to worry about at the moment than things such as this. However, it isn't my place to really say much on it."

_What an answer, one I was not expecting from 'Jem._ Saa thought to herself as Nedjem squirmed in her seat. This continued on for some time, the servant spouting questions and Nedjem sputtering out answers. Saa remained ever vigilant, watching Nedjem's expressions then bouncing to Atem's. _They aren't really getting to know them,_ Saa grumbled to herself listening to the preposterous questions the servant was asking. _Are these truly necessary_? Saa huffed, her eyes scanned the room – landing upon the Prince's visage, as they always seemed to gravitate towards. He looked as though his mind was neither here nor there, a light glaze coating his eyes as he picked at the food before him. His slightly furrowed brow suggested he was deep in thought, as his eyes would bounce from his food to Nedjem, then back to his food. _I cannot imagine sitting through this all day,_ Saa sighed and shifted feet.

"I apologize are we boring you, _slave_?" The servant with the scrolls sneered.

Saa's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing a furious red – _did I sigh that loudly?_ Unsure of what to do, Saa inwardly winced and refused to remove her gaze from the floor as everyone stood in silence. Each second that passed seemed to increase an invisible weight on Saa's shoulders; she began to feel tears push forward, Saa struggled to push them back.

"Enough, it is time to move is it not?" Saa heard Atem's voice break the tension.

"The Prince is right, we are over by five minutes. Nedjem you are free to leave now." The Servant responded.

Saa snuck a look toward Atem, and found him looking to her as well. He nodded once to her, a light smile on his face. Saa felt a ghost of a smile on her lips as Nedjem stood, curtseying and flashing one last smile towards the Prince.

"I hope the Gods provide you with a relaxing afternoon Prince – until we meet again." She giggled, and walked out – Saa following close behind.

"Geez Saa, you almost got in trouble!" Nedjem whispered to Saa as she opened the door for Nedjem.

Saa sighed again, "I know I cannot believe I was so foolish – please forgive me."

Nedjem waved it off, "You are in no trouble with me, especially since the Prince seemed to be protective of you – he must really like me to protect my servants like that!" She dreamily looked off into the distance.

Saa chuckled, waiting for her mistress to move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shift close by, all of a sudden Saa's legs gave out from underneath her – causing her to crash against the palace floor. Something heavy fell on top of her, crushing her even further. A scream erupted near Saa's ear, and the heavy being was moved from Saa's form. Sitting up, Saa rubbed her head – trying to rub out the pain now pounding in her skull. Inwardly wincing, Saa saw that the heavy item that fell atop of her was none other than Ikan – and she was holding her knee which was now dripping blood. _Shit, I am in trouble now._ Saa wearily thought to herself as she quickly stood, and tried to help Ikan up,

"I am so sorry –"

"_Do not touch me!_" She squealed, smacking Saa's hands away.

"I apologize Mistress, I did not see you there, please forgive me." Saa bowed.

"You are going to let this wench get away with this?" Ikan ignored Saa's apology and turned to Nedjem.

"I – I –"

"She is a _slave,_ by law we are to punish them when they harm those higher in rank than they!" Ikan screamed, pointing furiously at Saa.

Saa's eyes widened, sensing what was about to come.

"Well I – "

"I demand that she be punished – _or would you break the law?" _Ikan yelled, cutting Nedjem off.

Nedjem looked at Saa helplessly, tears threatening to fall. Saa nodded – silently comforting Nedjem, _she would have to be punished to satisfy any negativity between these two. To protect Nedjem, I will take this without question._ Saa silently bowed, and knelt before Nedjem, awaiting whatever punishment she would give.

"Well?" Ikan waited, her foot tapping.

"I do not know what to –"

"Here," Ikan took out a whip from her servants bag, "you are lucky I require my servant to carry one of these around in case of a situation such as this." She grinned wickedly.

"S-Saa - "

Saa looked up, and nodded, whispering

"It's okay."

"If you will not do it – then _I will. Strip yourself of your clothing,_ I do not want to ruin the clothes your Mistress has courteously purchased the likes of you."

Saa removed her new dress, the only thing covering her was the undergarments around her chest and lower region.

"Kneel." Ikan commanded, Saa obeying immediately, Ikan turned to Nedjem one last time, "Think of it this way – if we allow those beneath us to disobey, then they will never _obey._ They may even attempt to rule over us if we let them go to far." Ikan smirked, turning her attention back to Saa, who was still kneeling at her feet her back facing Ikan.

_Be brave, _Saa thought to herself as she braced herself for whatever was to come. Something in her told Saa to look up, and she brought her eyes upwards only to see the Prince, Mana and Mahad standing in the doorway. _How long have they been there?_ Saa worried, her eyes brimming with tears – this was something she never wanted to happen to her – much less with the Prince standing before her. _I was born to serve, to make my Mistress happy – and I am protecting her, I am protecting her by shielding her from pain._ Saa steeled her mind as she heard Ikan raise her whip, and with a _crack_ brought down the first strike against Saa's back.

"For each droplet of blood that I shed, you will get two strikes on your back! How many did you count Kai?"

Saa assumed it was the male servant that followed her around that spoke up next,

"I counted three Mistress."

"Ah well I counted _four_!" Ikan chuckled, striking Saa again.

Saa gritted her teeth against the pain, she could not cry out for it may cause her to receive more blows. Tears sprung from her eyes before she could suck them back as she was struck three times more before she fell to the ground – hazy from the scolding pain. Though she fell, Ikan managed one more strike before she vaguely heard a booming voice,

"Enough!" Then all was black.


	10. Healing

**Well here's chapter 10! Thank you all for the reviews, messages, fanart (Akumo), favorites, follows, and more! It truly means so much to me! Thank you all! It's a long one, so I hope you all **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Enough!" Atem commanded, Ikan dropping her whip as if she'd been singed.

"My Prince – I was merely doing what any noblewoman would do in this situation. She had purposely tripped me, and she must be punished." Ikan curtseyed.

Atem raised a brow, his face remained unforgiving as he motioned to Mahad to grab Saa.

"Mahad take her to my quarters and heal her to the best of your abilities, Mana assist him."

The two were off in a flash with an unconscious Saa in Mahad's arms. Atem turned his attention to Ikan with a look that could turn any human on this planet to stone.

"Punishments are necessary, yes, but you acted with a malice I have only seen in criminals – Shame be upon you for your act of vengeance here today." Atem paused, looking down at Saa's blood on the floor before returning his icy glare to Ikan, " I think I have seen enough of your character for now. You may return to your room Ikan, and if I hear of anything close to this kind of torture occurring in the Pharaoh's home again – you will be sent home with your tail between your legs. Now leave my sight before I really loose my temper." Atem seethed, Ikan's countenance filled with rage and hurt.

She quickly turned on her heel and fled the area, her servant running after her. Atem huffed, trying to expel any ill will in his heart before turning to Nedjem. His face held a gentle look as he saw Nedjem's cheeks streaked with tears.

"F-Forgive me Prince. I-I –"

Atem held a hand up to stop her, "Please, this was not of your doing. Go to your room and rest, I will send for you once Saa is able to walk. One of my guards walk you back to your chambers."

Nedjem looked slightly confused, but curtseyed nonetheless – turning to go to her room with one of the Palace Guards. Atem turned on his heel and marched towards his quarters, a fierce look of determination burned onto his features. How dare that _woman_ hurt one of his _friends._ He did not care what it looked like to the onlookers at the scene, he did not care what would happen to him – if anything were to come of this at all – no one deserves to be punished unjustly. Once he reached his chambers, his pushed open the door – slamming it behind him. He saw Saa lying on a bed of sheets in the far corner of his main room, her back open to the breeze that flitted through the many windows. Atem's eyes widened at just how gruesome the marks had become: though she had only whipped Saa five times, the marks turned to raised gashes, the muscle and tissue able to be seen by the naked eye. Mahad was bent over her form, focusing energy into her wounds, while Mana held a paste in a small bowl.

"She will be fine, Prince." Mahad mumbled as he removed his hands from her back, Mana then quickly smoothing the paste over her cuts.

"Thank you Mahad." The prince sighed, resting against the nearby wall.

"Mahad could you hand me the wraps please – and Prince with the utmost respect please leave the room with Mahad, I can handle her bandages"

Atem looked to her confused for a moment before understanding her reasons, and the two men went to Atem's bedchambers while they waited for Mana to finish. Mana looked down to Saa with pity as she finished wrapping up her torso down to her lower back. She would be sore for the next few days, but should recover with minor scars thanks to Mahad.

"Mahad, I'm finished!"

The two men returned, all of them standing around Saa's unconscious form.

"We should return her to her mistress now that she is healed." Mahad looked to the prince for approval.

Atem looked over Saa for a moment before shaking his head, "No let her stay here until she awakens. She needs to rest."

Mahad looked to the Prince with a questioning glance, when the Prince didn't respond he looked to Mana. She held a mischievous look, making Mahad wary of something he seemed to be missing out on.

"Who is she – Atem?" Mahad questioned, looking down to the sleeping girls form again.

"She is –"

"Her name's Saa!" Mana cut in, giggling. "I think Atem fancies her just a little bit."

Atem sent Mana a mock glare as she laughed and twirled out of his reach.

"I care for her as I care for you and Mahad – _Mana._"

"Yes, my prince." Mana playfully mocked as she laughed.

Mahad remained silent as he watched the two mockingly argue, amused by how they never seemed to change.

"Let's move her to a cot instead of the floor Mahad." Mana said once they calmed down.

"Yes I agree." Atem nodded, as Mahad picked Saa up, placing her on the nearby cot that Mana had brought in.

"I guess we should leave her, we need to return to the Throne Room to continue with the last few brides Atem." Mana worriedly glanced to Saa, her shallow breathing signaled she was still sleeping.

"She will be fine Mana, she will not wake until tonight at the earliest." Mahad comforted her.

"I will post a guard outside my door, to be safe. She might awaken dazed or confused." Atem reasoned as the three of them walked out, Atem glancing back one last time before he shut the door.

"Thank you, Rama for your efforts today. You may return to your chambers, and prepare for tonight's feast." The head Servant bowed.

A young fiery haired girl stood, giving the Prince a hesitant smile before going on her way with her own slave. Once she left the room, Mana let out a big sigh and fell into her chair.

"Well, she was interesting – at least." Mana looked to the Prince.

He shrugged in response, even Mana could tell his thoughts were not circulating in present time but hovering over events of the past. She raised a quirky brow and lightly nudged the Prince's shoulder. Atem jerked awake as if he'd been resting, and looked to Mana with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Mana?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Mana asked, glancing at Mahad.

The two exchanged a knowing look before returning their attention to the Prince.

"My Prince, she is fine." Mahad said, a light and rare smile on his lips.

Atem crossed his arms, and averted his gaze to a far corner of the room, "Who is fine, what are you talking about Mahad?"

"I think we all know what he's talking about!" Mana grinned, getting up from her seat.

The Prince looked between his two friends, "I am not worried, I trust in Mahad's abilities fully, therefore it would be silly of me to worry over anyone's well being after being taken care of by him."

Mana playfully rolled her eyes before grabbing Atem's arm, "Well let's go back to your chambers then, and check on Saa. She probably needs her bandages changed by now, wouldn't you think Mahad?"

Mahad nodded, standing silently; Atem quickly stood and started towards his room.

"You are right Mana, we should check on her – just to ensure that she is alright."

Mana giggled, skipping into step behind Atem as the trio approached the desired door. They entered to find Saa where they had left her; her body hadn't even changed positions from before.

"I'm surprised she did not fidget in her sleep." Mahad raised his brow as they checked over the slave.

"Yeah! She must have been knocked out pretty hard, I can't imagine what it feels like to be whipped. Oh poor Saa." Mana sighed, unwrapping the bandages, and taking a dampened cloth she began wiping off excess paste from before.

"Reapply the paste and wrap her bandages, Mana. Prince, should you not prepare for tonight's meal?" Mahad asked, Atem's eyes still on Saa.

"I –"

"Go Atem, I have it under control. It's not like she's awake now anyway." Mana smiled as she began to reapply the paste.

Atem sighed, "I suppose I should." He turned, and walked into his quarters.

Mana smiled as she finished applying the paste, and looked up to see Mahad walking out, "Where are you going, Mahad?"

"I will return Mana, do not fret." Mahad walked out without another word.

Shrugging it off, Mana wrapped up Saa's bandages and laid her back on the cot. She looked over her one last time before heading to her own quarters to ready for the feast herself.

"Atem I'm leaving, I will see you tonight!" Mana called, receiving no answer back.

Atem sat on his bed, hands folded together and the knuckles turning white with anger. He did not know if he would be able to even look, much less talk, to that woman at the feast tonight. The look on Saa's face as their eyes connected continued to replay in Atem's mind; she held great amounts of shame, and humiliation in her eyes. He had promised her that nothing would happen to her: _We will meet again one day, under the heat of the desert sun, and on that day I vow to protect you from anyone who would harm you until the day I perish. Farewell _What kind of friend was he to make that promise, and then fail? She had been hurt under his watch, and he would just have to make it up to her somehow. Atem nodded to himself, finalizing what he thought, _I will make it up to her._ Atem stood, already dressed, and headed for the Throne hall. He hoped the feast would go back as quickly as possible, so that he may return to his room and await his friend to awaken.

"Ugn.." Saa groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

She turned her head to see a starry night sky, the moon hovering in full light overhead. _W-what happened?_ She thought as she lifted herself from a cot, all at once a shooting pain erupted across her back causing Saa to gasp in pain. That's when she felt the bandages wrapped around her entire torso, and the memories came flooding back to her.

"_I demand that she be punished – _or would you break the law_?" Ikan yelled, cutting Nedjem off. _

"_If you will not do it – then I will. Strip yourself of your clothing, I do not want to ruin the clothes your Mistress has courteously purchased the likes of you."_

_Be brave, Saa thought to herself as she braced herself for whatever was to come. Something in her told Saa to look up, and she brought her eyes upwards only to see the Prince, Mana and Mahad standing in the doorway. How long have they been there? Saa worried, her eyes brimming with tears – this was something she never wanted to happen to her – much less with the Prince standing before her. I was born to serve, to make my Mistress happy – and I am protecting her, I am protecting her by shielding her from pain. Saa steeled her mind as she heard Ikan raise her whip, and with a crack brought down the first strike against Saa's back. _

_ "For each droplet of blood that I shed, you will get two strikes on your back! How many did you count Kai?" _

_ Saa assumed it was the male servant that followed her around that spoke up next,_

_ "I counted three Mistress."_

_ "Ah well I counted four!" Ikan chuckled, striking Saa again._

_Saa gritted her teeth against the pain, she could not cry out for it may cause her to receive more blows. Tears sprung from her eyes before she could suck them back as she was struck three times more before she fell to the ground – hazy from the scolding pain._

Saa sat on her knees in the cot, absentmindedly fingering the bandages underneath her dress. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the fall with Ikan, _she hadn't moved, Ikan could've easily walked around her._ Saa hazily tried to piece the events together, but her tired brain would not let her think too much without reminding her of the marks on her back. Instead she glanced around the room, trying to figure to where she was. This area was even bigger than Nedjem's, it seemed two times the size of her own room, with three or four rooms splitting off from the main area. Saa slowly stood, ignoring the pain in her back, and limped around, inspecting the area. She couldn't seem to figure out where she was; the chambers were extravagant and lined with more gold than she'd ever seen before. It almost seemed like a royal's chambers, _but she couldn't be in a royal's room._ Saa shook the thoughts from her mind, leaning against the wall for a moment to try to alleviate some of the pain from her back. She stood there for a few moments, contemplating on her location, before the door creaked open. Surprised, and overcome with fright, Saa ran into one of the side chambers and pressed herself against one of the walls. Her back screamed against the action, but Saa could not help but feel as though she was wrong for being here.

"M-Mana!" She heard a familiar voice gasp.

"What's wro – _oh my Ra! She's missing!" _Saa heard Mana screeched, and hurried footsteps run across the room.

_Oh, it's just Mana._ Saa sighed with relief, and limped out into light.

"Ah, it's seems as though she has been found, Prince." Mahad pointed towards Saa, Atem and Mana's eyes following.

Mana gasped and ran over to Saa, grabbing her arm and gently tugging her back towards the cot.

"You really shouldn't be walking too much Saa, your back probably isn't healed all the way yet!"

"It's nothing to worry over Mana, I will heal in time." Saa nervously smiled, "I apologize you all had to witness my punishment. It was wrong of me to be in the way, and it will not happen again." Saa half bowed.

"I'm sure it was not your doing, Saa." Atem spoke up, their eyes locked for a moment before Saa broke it.

"Of cour – "

"Let me check your bandages, and make sure the cuts are healing properly!" Mana cut in.

"That is not necessary M – "

"Oh of course it is, boys if you would excuse us!" Mana giggled, Atem's cheeks turning a light pink.

The two boys left the room and Mana made Saa undress and turn around.

"Your cuts seem to be healing right, you won't have to worry about bad scarring because of Mahad!" Mana smiled after re-wrapping Saa's bandages. "You're probably going to be sore for the next few days."

"It is nothing I can't handle, thank you Mana. I do not deserve a kindness such as this." Saa smiled, bowing slightly.

"Oh you don't have to act so formal around me, at least when – you know – other people aren't around! We're friends remember?" Mana giggled, waving off Saa's formality.

"I've been telling her that for a long time Mana, good luck getting her to listen." Atem chuckled as he stepped from his room.

"Hey, did I say I was finished?! Saa could have been undressed still!" Mana scolded Atem, Saa looked at her with a ghost of a grin on her lips.

Atem shrugged slightly, "I knew you were finished, a prince can sense these things."

Mana scoffs, and lightly shoved Atem, "Sure Atem, I believe you."

"I-I think it's time I returned to my Mistress." Saa cut in, remembering that Nedjem was without a personal servant.

"Right, but first do you not want something to eat? You slept through your chance to eat." Atem asked.

Saa felt her stomach grumble, but still shook her head.

"You needn't worry about – "

"Oh hush, Atem would you like me to get some food for her or - ?" Mana interrupted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, Mana it's alright, really – "

"I already have a kitchen staff heading here with some fruits." Atem told Mana, ignoring Saa's protests.

As soon as the words left Atem's mouth, a knock on the door resounded in the room.

"And here he is." Atem smiled, opening the door and allowing the servant in.

The kitchen hand placed a rather large plate on one of the small tables, it was adorned with all sorts of fruits and cheeses. It vaguely reminded Saa of the meal Atem gave her when they were young. Atem thanked the servant and sent him on his way, turning back to Saa.

"Would you like to eat?"

Saa shook her head, "I couldn't possibly – "

"Please, I'm asking you to." Atem interrupted her, gesturing to the chair.

Saa inwardly sighed, feeling conflicted over all of the 'rule breaking' but sat in the chair at the Prince's wish. Saa had barely eaten one grape before Mana yawned dramatically,

"Oh, I am exhausted – aren't you Mahad? I think it's time we went to our rooms and rest, huh? Saa, come to me if you need anything I'm right down the hall okay? Get some more rest, your wounds still need to heal!" Mana grinned, waving a little, and grabbing on to Mahad she dragged the two of them out of the room.

Mahad allowed Mana to drag him out without resistance, shutting the door behind the two of them and leaving Atem and her alone. Saa ate another grape, sitting in silence with the Prince. She nervously glanced up and saw Atem staring off, a conflicted look in his eye.

"Are you alright, Pr – Atem?" Saa quietly asked, the Prince's gaze shifting to her.

"I am sorry, Saa." Atem sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Saa's brow furrowed, "What do you mean, why would you apologize to me?"

"I could not prevent harm from coming to you today – after I promised you –"

"Atem, please. Please do not apologize for that, none of what happened had anything to do with you." Saa placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"It is my fault. I made you a promise, and I did not keep it." Atem sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Saa allowed her hand to fall in her lap; she looked to Atem with soft eyes.

"Please, can we not speak of it again? It is horrifying enough that it happened at all, let alone in front of you, and Mana, and Mahad. I will only say this to you once, so that you will not be bothered with me. I do not expect you to keep a promise that you made to me as a child. And I hope you know you cannot protect me from everything, I am a servant, I will be punished once or twice; it comes hand and hand with living this life. You do not need to feel any guilt whatsoever over events such as this. Please, I am asking you to not take on that burden."

Atem watched her as she spoke, his expression gentle and compassionate.

"I stick by my promises, Saa. You are my friend, and I will protect you to the best of my ability. Therefore, I will make this up to you. And there is nothing you can say to deter me from this path, so please just accept it." Atem smiled, seeing Saa open her mouth to protest.

"Very well, I will not argue with a Prince."

"Very wise, Saa." Atem chuckled, the air lightened around the pair, and he gestured towards the food, "Please continue to eat."

Saa took another grape, and a small lump of cheese. "Thank you for this Atem, I do not deserve it."

"You do, and much more." Atem's gazed drifted out the windows into the night sky.

Saa's cheeks flushed as she finished her last grape, _he is so kind._

"Atem," Saa started, his eyes turned back to her, "Thank you." She beamed at him, feeling overwhelmed with thanks.

Atem grinned back, "You are most welcome."


	11. Horses, Rivers, and Rendezvous

**Hello lovelies, thank you all for the views / reviews / messages / fanart / support / favorites / etc. You all mean the world to me, here's chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy it~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Horses, Rivers, and Rendezvous.

"I should get back to Nedjem, Atem." Saa stood, slightly wincing from the muscles on her back straining.

Atem stood with her, "Very well, allow me to return you to her. I promised Nedjem I would - you cannot argue with me." He smiled.

Saa nodded, accepting the act without so much as a word. Atem opened the door to his chambers and they set off to Nedjem's room. It was only a few minutes walk, but she relished in the few moments of time they had together. As they neared Nedjem's door, Atem looked to Saa and asked,

"Saa, would you meet with me tomorrow?"

Saa, looking at Atem with a puzzled expression, responded, "I don't know whe – oh!" Saa caught on to what he was asking, "I can of course meet with you, tomorrow." She smiled.

Atem nodded, a mild look of relief on his countenance. He then turned to Nedjem's door, knocking three times, and waiting for her to open the door. When she did, her face was flushed as if she'd been running, and she immediately curtseyed upon seeing Atem.

"P-Prince! You are here!" Nedjem's eyes landed on Saa, Nedjem's own orbs widening at the sight of her servant, and brimming with tears. "Sasa, you're okay." Nedjem's voice cracked.

Saa gave Nedjem a reassuring smile, "You needn't worry Mistress, the Prince's Magistrates took excellent care of my wounds. I am as fit as a lion."

"This is not entirely true, she still needs to take it easy on her wounds or they could worsen." Atem replied, a brow raised at Saa.

Saa wanted to shoot him a sideways glance but fought the urge, her eyes remaining on Nedjem.

"It's not as if I am a field worker, the only lifting Nedjem requires are the buckets for her bath." Saa responded.

"I will have buckets sent up to your room each morning Nedjem, you needn't worry about bathing water while you are here again." The Prince smiled at Nedjem, her own face turning fifty shades darker.

"M-my Prince! You are too kind, I am so thankful!" She curtseyed again.

"Yes so very kind, Prince." Saa inwardly sighed, _she was not helpless._

"I must be going, I will see you tomorrow Nedjem." Atem shot Saa one last glance, "I hope your wounds heal quickly."

With that Atem left the two alone, Nedjem ushering Saa into the room not a moment later.

"Oh isn't he just the kindest Prince you've ever met?" Nedjem squealed, holding herself as she blushed furiously.

Saa resisted the rising laugh, and covered it with a cough.

"Yes, Nedjem. Though I must say – he is the _only_ Prince I've ever met."

Nedjem dreamily sighed, swaying back and forth.

"He is the perfect man, don't you think so Sasa? And to care for my servant so tenderly, oh he surely cares for me! Can you not see it?" Nedjem shrieked again, jumping around humming to herself.

"I do believe you should get some rest, Mistress. You have an early day tomorrow do you not?" Saa asked, urging Nedjem into her room.

"Oh you are right! I do not want to look tired tomorrow! I should go to bed immediately, you don't have to dress me Saa. Just go get some rest, but could you make sure my bath is ready tomorrow?" Nedjem hesitantly asked.

Saa nodded, "Of course Mistress, you know you needn't ask."

"Good night Sasa, I'm sorry about today. I should have done something." Nedjem sighed, looking crestfallen.

"Mistress, there is _nothing_ you could have done. There isn't an ounce of blame upon you. I was proud to be able to shield you from any embarrassment, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Get some sleep 'Jem, I will make sure to wake you tomorrow." Saa smiled, and turned to leave to rest on her own cot.

She wouldn't admit it aloud, but her back felt as though a tiger had it's way with it, and she wanted nothing more than to lay on her cot. As soon as Saa was horizontal, she drifted into a fast sleep.

"Hurry Sasa, we'll be late!" Nedjem yelled as she quickly pulled her white gown over her head.

Saa dashed around the room trying to find Nedjem's sandal, she had been searching all morning for the mysterious shoe. Finally looking through Nedjem's bags, Saa found the sandal in the midst of crumpled clothes. She ran it over to her Mistress, ignoring the soreness of her back, and slipped it on.

"Let us go Mistress, we are supposed to meet outside of the Palace."

"Why where are we going today?" Nedjem grinned as they took off towards the front of the palace.

"You are going horseback riding, remember? You, the rest of the brides, and the Prince are taking a day trip to the Nile!"

"Oh yes I remember, why can't it just be me and the Prince!" Nedjem sighed as they made it outside of the Palace.

All of the other brides were standing there, mingling amongst each other. Upon seeing Nedjem arrive, Akila and Rama walked up to Nedjem.

"Nedjem!" Rama grinned, hugging the darker haired girl.

"Hello Nedjem, did you sleep well?" Akila nervously smiled.

_Ah, Malik's Mistress, I wonder if he is here as well._ Saa surveyed the area, spotting Malik standing off to the side, his eyes right on her. She smiled and waved lightly, Malik responding in kind and walking over to her. Saa made sure her Mistress was busy chatting before turning to Malik.

"How are you?" She smiled.

Malik's eyes looked her over with worry, "I should be asking you – _I heard what happened, are _you _okay?_" He whispered the last part to her.

Saa resisted the urge to cover her face in shame, instead looking down and sighing.

"I am fine, Malik. I wish that hadn't spread around to the whole Palace." Saa huffed.

"Saa, you were whipped, _five times_, are you sure you're able to ride today?" Malik asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Saa sent him a hard stare, "I am fine Malik, I'm not useless."

"That's not what I meant, Saa." Malik retracted his hand, his face held a solemn expression.

Saa, instantly feeling guilty, placed her own hand on his arm.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing enough that it happened, now everyone knows about it as well. It just adds to the shame. And what do you mean "ride"? Are we on horseback today as well?"

Malik nodded, seeming satisfied with Saa's reply.

"Indeed we are. The Nile would normally be close to a half-days ride if they were to slow-gait there. Instead, they're going to have the horse's gallop half the way, then slow down so we arrive there sooner. We, as servants on foot, would never be able to keep up with the Masters and Mistresses, so we receive horses as well – though I doubt their up to par with the mares and stallions our Mistress's will get. And we need enough time to be able to return for the feast, no?" Malik grinned.

Saa nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Can you ride – if not feel free to ride with me?" Malik offered as Atem walked up with Mana at his side.

Saa sent a glance his way, and saw Atem staring Malik down – though Malik's eyes were set on Saa. Saa turned her attention back to Malik – seeing as he was having hands in her face.

"So, are you able to ride?" He asked again.

Saa nodded, "I appreciate the offer Malik, but I do know how to ride a horse. My Mistress and I often took horses to town, otherwise we'd walk on foot."

Malik nodded, looking a little disappointed, "I see, I would expect nothing less from a woman such as yourself."

Saa's cheeks flushed slightly, but before she could respond Atem's voice boomed over the group.

"Good morning, today we are going to the Nile as a day trip. Please, everyone pair up with a horse so we may leave, no idle chatter until we get on the road." Towards the end of Atem's announcement, his eyes found Saa's.

He said nothing else, his facial expression remaining stoic, and turned away from Saa's gaze. He leaped onto his white stallion and waited for the rest of the Brides to get on their own respective horses. Saa couldn't help but feel as though he was talking directly to her, _no idle chatter. _She felt the grip of guilt dig itself in her heart as she silently helped Nedjem onto a beautiful chestnut mare. She then jumped onto her own spotted mare, falling behind Nedjem. Once they trotted off, Nedjem and Saa strayed behind everyone else, Nedjem taking her time and not pushing the horse too hard. Akila stayed by Nedjem's side, thus Malik remained by Saa's. Every so often, Atem would glance back and his facial expression would twist into a look of disgust, then he'd turn around and wouldn't look back for another hour. Saa couldn't help but feel curious as to what he was looking at that would cause such a great amount of distress for the Prince. For the rest of the ride, Saa remained lost in thought, ignoring Malik's few attempts to make small talk with her.

It was nearing Midday when the Mistresses and Atem arrived at their site. Saa's mouth gaped at the sight before her: there along the Nile lay two giant tents (guarded of course), beautiful sun baked bricks laid as the ground in both tents, both floors being adorned with many rich red rugs, there were lounging chairs for all to sit, about five chairs in each tent, beautiful silk curtains draped on each side, glittering in the sunlight. To Saa, this would an oasis, to sit by the calming water and eating red grapes would be a dream come true. The horses stopped, and the Prince was helped down by one of his servants. Malik came to Saa, and attempted to help her, but she hopped down and rushed to Nedjem to help her.

"Sasa, is this not the most quaint little set up you've ever seen?" Nedjem whispered, giggling as she watched the Prince.

Saa nodded, "Indeed, Mistress. Come, let me take you inside one of them to rest."

Saa led Nedjem into the tent, waiting for her to relax in one. Once Nedjem was settled in, Akila beside her with Malik right behind his Mistress. Rama, Ishizan, and Ikan walked in to the tent as well. At the sight of Ikan, Saa felt the gashes on her back sting in remembrance of . Saa brought Nedjem one of the plates from a nearby table. The gold dish was filled with an assortment of delicacies that made Saa's mouth water.

"Saa – thank you!" Nedjem grinned, picking some off of the plate.

"Saa, bring me some wine, or would you disobey the law again?" Ikan snarled, settling in to her seat.

Saa looked to Nedjem, she nodded worriedly – giving Saa permission to get the wine. She grabbed the bottle, and a small cup then headed to Ikan. Saa poured some wine into the cup and handed it to Ika, the latter snatching it from the former's hand. She waited a moment, seeing if Ikan was to order her to fetch something else, before returning to Nedjem's side.

No sooner had Saa returned to her position behind her Mistress did Atem walk through the swelling curtains. His eyes swept the room, what seemed to Saa as a forced smile on his lips. When Atem's gaze fell onto her, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine; his stare felt icy as he bounced from Malik and herself. She raised a brow as if to ask what was wrong, but Atem did not respond merely leaning back in his own seat. He began making small talk with all of the brides residing in the tent, each one hanging on his every word. _Why is he acting this way, have I done something inappropriate? _Saa wondered as she stood in the background, waiting to be called upon. Malik gently nudged Saa, she looked to him in confusion.

"Are you angry with me, have I done something to upset you?" He asked.

Saa's brow furrowed, "No, you have not. why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems as though you are ignoring me."

Saa laid a hand on Malik's arm, "No, I am not ignoring you. I just have a lot on my mind right now – "

A loud cough interrupted Saa, she immediately moved herself away from Malik. Glancing up, she saw Atem staring straight at her – his eyes held what almost looked like anger. Saa, feeling embarrassed, lowered her gaze to the ground and did not remove it for some time.

Atem stood, _time to switch tents, _he mentally sighed to himself. He sent one last look towards Saa, her face remained as solemn as it had been this morning._ At least she is no longer speaking to that disgusting man,_ Atem thought to himself as he stepped out into the sun. Mana walked out right behind him, and pulled his arm, leading him away from the tents. She turned, her hands on her hips and a look of frustration in her eyes – Atem instantly knew he was in some sort of trouble.

"What was _that_ Atem." Mana seethed, pointing back to the tent from which they came.

Atem shrugged, cocking his head to the side, "What do you mean, Mana?"

Mana's eyes narrowed, "_You know exactly what I mean. _What did you do to Saa?"

"I didn't do _anything._ She shouldn't be talking as much as she was, so I corrected her before Ikan could." Atem raised a brow.

"Oh that's crap, you know that's not why." Mana huffed, crossing her arms.

"That _is _the reason."

"You just don't _like_ Saa talking to him."

Atem looked taken back for a second before regaining his composure.

"You are right, he is the scum of the earth. Saa should not be conversing with someone like that." Atem's gaze hardened.

It was Mana's turn to be taken back, "How do you know his character, have you ever spoken to him?" Her stared at him suspiciously.

Atem sighed, "Mana, I don't have time for this right now. My father is counting on me to find a bride, and I won't be able to accomplish that by standing around talking to you."

"Fine Atem, but we're not done here. You'd better apologize to her."

The sun was in its late afternoon position before the Prince stood, and spoke to his servant. The servant clapped and called out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"It is time to return to the Palace, Brides please return to your horses." He shouted, all the women following suite.

As Saa helped Nedjem onto her horse, she felt someone shove her from behind. Saa turned her head to see Ikan stalking off to her horse, a smirk on her lips. Sighing, Saa made sure Nedjem was set before heading to her own horse. Once they were on the road to return to the Palace, Saa let her mind wander. _Why did the Prince seem as though he was angry with her – what had she done? Was she talking too much, did she break a rule? _Saa felt her heart squeeze with worry, _what if he _is _angry with her?_ Saa couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she didn't have the Prince as a friend. _If he isn't my friend any longer, would Mana and Mahad refuse to speak with me?_ Though Mahad had not spoken more than a sentence to Saa, she still felt a connection with him; as though they were long lost siblings that had been reunited. Saa's eyes brimmed with tears as she continued to torture herself all the way back to the Palace.

At one point, Saa forgot about Atem's distaste with her as she watched him and Mana race each other – Atem's horse winning. However, she was painfully reminded of his feelings when his horse trotted circles around the group, their eyes meeting for a second. Saa still felt the sting of his glare, so she knew he _was_ unhappy with her; hopefully she'd be able to discuss it tonight. I_f he still decides he wants to go, _Saa inwardly sighed. As they rode up to the Palace, Atem's horse still in the lead, the sun was close to setting. Once at the stables, Saa helped her Mistress get down, and place the horses back into their respective homes. She gave her spotted mare another pat, sad to have to leave her, and the mare whinnied in response, nudging her arm. Saa smiled at the peaceful giant, she hoped she'd be able to ride with her again.

"Saa, we have to hurry!" Nedjem called from outside of the stables.

Saa turned around, only to come face to face with the object of her stress – Atem. He held the reins of his horse, his eyes watching her interact with her own mare.

"How is your back?" Atem quietly asked.

Saa hesitantly smiled, "It is healing as well as it can."

"Make sure to go to Mana, or Mahad, after the feast. To check on the bandages." He stoically responded, before turning to lead his horse to its own quarters.

Saa smiled slightly as she rushed out to her Mistress, _he can't be too angry with me, if he still shows concern for my well-being._ This gave Saa hope as her and Nedjem rushed to her room, to get Nedjem ready for the feast that evening.


	12. The Feast, and Convergence

**Hello alll! Sorry for this chapter taking so long, a lot has happened these past few weeks and it all came to a head the other day. But here's the chapter, and hopefully the next will be out soon. I love you all, thank you for everything you do!**

**Enjoy~**

The Feast, and Convergence

"Another day, another feast." Malik whispered, bringing Saa from her thoughts.

She looked to him and warily smiled, "Yeah, I just hope I can get something other than day old bread this time."

Malik chuckled, "Yeah well, if you want I can see if I can shove my way through for you. After the amount of riding we did today, I would imagine you'd be famished."

Saa felt her cheeks flush, "Thank you, Malik. That is very kind of you."

"Always happy to help, especially when I'm helping a woman as beautiful as you."

Saa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment; forcing a smile to attempt to ignore the awkward feeling in her heart.

Atem glanced over as he nibbled on his meal, what he saw caused his chest to tighten Saa was smiling at _him, _and her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink. Atem instinctively frowned, his brow furrowing; for whatever reason he could not bring himself to like this servant. Every time he thought on it, his fists would clench and a subtle rage would burn in his torso. It was already half-way through the feast, _I only need to be here for another hour at the most, _Atem consoled himself. Then he would leave and meet Mana as he was supposed to, then go to his chambers to wait until the time was right. He forced himself to look away from the two servants, and back at his meal. Suddenly, the idea of sitting here, entertaining a crowd of women and eating food became less appetizing.

"I don't know why you keep that filth as your handmade – " Atem heard Ikan start, he resisted the urge to bite back at her, his father would not approve of it. " – I'd have dumped her on the side of the road long ago – as her whore mother probably was." Ikan made sure to raise her voice at the last part.

Atem whipped his head in her direction, sending her a wild glare as his upper lip curled in disgust. "What did you say?"

Ikan shrugged, not an ounce of fear in her eyes, though Atem noticed a slight wince. "Nothing my Prince, what are you talking about?"

"That is what I thought," Atem glanced at Saa, he could see her eyes filling with tears, " – if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than associate with a harlot such as yourself." Atem sneered, letting his anger get the best of him.

He swiftly stood, and marched out of the room, ignoring the concerned look his father sent his way, and the stares of Mahad and Mana.

As she watched the Prince stalk off, Saa felt her heart burn with solemn nostalgia as she thought back to her mother. Her long beautiful hair, kind eyes, warm smile, and the way she smelled all flooded Saa's senses. _The last thing I remember is her scent, something she had been cooking right before – _Saa pushed those thoughts away, she guiltily hadn't thought of her mother in some time, and that haunted her. _What kind of daughter am I, not even thinking of her mother._ Saa forced herself to remain stoic for the remainder of dinner, she hoped Nedjem would be too tired to stay up after dinner – so that Saa could sit on the balcony and wallow in her feelings for the remainder of the night. Once the feast was finished, Saa led Nedjem back to her room; Nedjem yawning all the way. Without so much as a word, Nedjem retreated back to her bedchambers; soon the sound of a light snore could be heard throughout the room. Saa thought about going to get some food, but the idea of eating seemed far off to her at the moment, her stomach was still in knots from dinner. _I should probably visit Mana before it becomes too late,_ Saa thought to herself. She quietly left, making sure her Mistress was asleep before slipping out. She lightly padded down the hall towards Mana's room, as she neared it she could hear an argument occurring in the very room she was about to knock on. Just as she raised her hand to knock, Saa heard her name echoing down the hall.

"Saa! I'm so glad I found you!" Malik rushed up to her.

"Malik, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting food, you'd better hurry before it all disappears!"

Malik shook his head, "Oh no, Akila brought me some of her food that she didn't finish – I'm stuffed!" He chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Still, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I was actually looking for you – "Malik's cheeks flushed a light rouge, "I wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Saa felt her heart sting at the thought of what went on at the feast.

"Why wouldn't I be fine, Malik?" Saa played innocent, not feeling like delving into her past at the moment.

"Well, you know –" Malik stuttered, nervously rubbing his own hands, " – What Ikan said wasn't right, and I could see the look on your face after she said it. It just made me so angry that she could get away with saying something like that, especially to you!"

Saa lightly smiled, "Thank you Malik, but I'm fine – really. You learn to let things like that drift down river after so long. I know my mother was no whore, but an honorable woman. And that's all that matters." She felt like she was trying to convince herself more than Malik.

Malik's stare hardened, he cupped her hands in his, "No, I won't let her get away with this, Saa, I – "

All at once the door flew open, and Saa was nearly trampled over by Atem himself. He looked at her, to Malik, and when his eyes landed on their hands, his visage steeled. Saa quickly pulled her hands away, bowing to the Prince,

"P-prince, are you alright – "

"Go see Mana about your bandages, Saa." Atem interrupted her, "And _you,_" his attention turning to Malik, " – you should return to your Master, _now._" Then stomping off.

Saa stood there in shock, as she took in everything that just happened. _Atem isn't acting like himself, something must be wrong._

"What a spoiled bastard." Malik angrily huffed once Atem was out of earshot.

"_You're wrong._" Saa glared at him, then turning on her heel and stepping into Mana's quarters, she spotted Mana sitting with a smile on her face, chuckling to herself.

"What is wrong with the Prince, and why are you grinning like that?" Saa asked, baffled by Mana's smile.

"Oh nothing really, he's just stubborn is all." Mana smiled, motioning for Saa to turn around.

"I see, it seems as though Atem is not happy with me, h-have I done something?" Saa nervously asked as Mana unwrapped the bandages.

"Oh no, I don't think so. But if there were something, I think he should be the one to tell you – not me." Mana giggled, looking over her cuts.

The gashes were healing properly, however there were several purple bruises that had formed over the past day. Mana worked a paste into Saa's cuts, making sure to cover each cut evenly and with the right amount of paste.

"So Saa," Mana began after a moment of silence, "What _did_ happen to your mother?"

Saa looked down, "I was separated from her as a form of punishment."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Mana gasped, "I shouldn't have asked."

Saa shrugged, "It is okay, you couldn't have known. Besides, we are friends are we not? We should confide in one another."

Though Saa could not see it, Mana's eyes brimmed with tears as she broke out into a gigantic grin.

"Of course Saa! I have something I want to ask you, friend." Mana began wrapping Saa up in new bandages.

"You may ask me anything."

"Have you ever been interested in learning magic?"

The question took Saa by surprise, she had thought of it but a woman of her status would never be granted the rights to learn. It took serious dedication, and a strong willpower to be able to produce even the simplest of spells, or so Saa had heard from Nedjem's father, him being able to only produce a minor array of spells.

"To be blunt, I have thought of it on many occasion but a woman of my rank would never be allowed to learn something as skilled as that. Besides, I doubt I have the strength to learn any of that." Saa sighed.

"Well, Mahad and I agree that if you'd been born of a different social class, you'd probably have ended up being a court magistrate." Mana commented.

"You spoke to Mahad about me?" Saa was pleasantly surprised that they'd have conversations about her alone.

"Well, yeah. I brought it up while we were training the other day. And well, after seeing Ikan purposely try to cause trouble for you, I feel as though I should teach you a few things, just in case. That way, when no one's looking, you could get your revenge." Mana winked, bringing out a very large book. "Granted, I can't teach you a lot, I don't know very much myself - and I don't want to ask Mahad and get him in trouble. But, if you wanted I could teach you a few things, only if you wanted to learn of course."

Saa turned to Mana in shock, "You would teach me?"

Mana nodded excitedly, "Of course, you're my friend and I want to ensure that you're safe!"

Saa contemplated it for a moment, she would be breaking serious rules if she were to learn even one spell. However, after tonight's feast and the comment that Ikan made, a secret revenge sounded very tempting to Saa.

"Well, I suppose if you only taught me a little bit no one would really find out." Saa shrugged, Mana attacking her into a hug a moment later.

"Yes! I finally get to be the teacher instead of the student! Oh, I'll teach you everything I know!" Mana laughed.

Saa smiled, her heart torn between feeling giddy and scared; if her and Mana were caught they'd be severely punished.

"Just come by when you have time, probably while Nedjem is asleep huh?"

"That would be the only way I'd be able to come here," Saa nodded, "I will try to visit at least once every seven moons."

Mana clapped her hands together, "Yes! This will be so much fun!"

Saa sighed as she left Mana's room, it was later than she had expected. The two ended up talking longer than Saa had wanted, and now _she_ was late to meet the Prince. _If he even shows up tonight, _Saa thought to herself as she padded quietly down the hall. _Oh please Gods, Goddesses, allow me to aid the Prince in bettering his mood._ Saa quietly prayed as she entered the gardens, the plants swaying gently in the night air. The sky was void of all clouds tonight, allowing the moonlight to shine brightly down, bathing everything in its eerie glow. As Saa sat next to the Blue Lotus flowers she felt a wave of peace enter her mind, everything would work out for the best. A loud chirping caught Saa's attention, her gaze lifting to the sky; what she saw shocked her. The same sparrowhawk from Nedjem's balcony circled overhead, it's large wings casting long shadows. Saa's brow furrowed, _why would the sparrowhawk be here – _a howl interrupting Saa's thoughts. It was the call of a jackal, and that could only mean one thing; death.

_Anpu, _Saa worriedly went all that she had been taught about the Gods: _God of the underworld, guardian of the dead._ Saa sat there, thinking over every person she knew as the sound of the jackal call echoed in her mind. A pressure on her shoulder caused Saa to jump, flinging herself away from whatever was behind her. She whipped around to see Atem crouched down with a confused look on his face,

"Saa, what's wrong with you?"

She couldn't help it, before she could stop herself Saa retorted,

"I should be asking _you _that question, Prince."

The moment those words left her lips, Saa felt guilt settle over her. However, the Prince just frowned and set his gaze out over the pond.

"It's nothing Saa, I'm completely at ease."

It was Saa's time to frown, as she knew for a fact that Atem was not being honest.

"I see."

A silence washed over the duo, neither one of them making a move to speak. Saa concentrated on the beating of her heart, which doubled its speed due to the frustration she felt, _why wouldn't the Prince be honest with me, is that not what friends do._ After a few minutes she heard Atem take in a deep breath, and turn to her.

"Why are you talking to that servant so much?"

Saa looked to him in bewilderment, "What servant?"

"That _boy_ outside of Mana's room." His eyes narrowed.

"Malik?" Saa questioned, _why would he care about him?_

Atem nodded, but remained silent.

"W-well, we were here together when we were young. We were sold in the same auction, and during the night of your name day celebration we got to know each other a little. So when he saw me, recognized me, and we just continued to talk. Why, what's wrong with him? If you're talking about earlier today, it was my fault that we were talking." Saa took the blame, not wanting her friend to get in trouble, "I just got carried away."

"Yes I noticed, especially outside of Mana's room." Atem shot her a look before turning back to the pond.

Saa felt tears prickle at the backs of her eyes, _why is he being like this?_ She did not know what to say, so she too turned to the pond – her eyes steadying themselves on the blue lotus petals.

"I do not know what you are implying Atem." Saa whispered, afraid that if she spoke up her voice would waver.

"You two were holding hands, which is to be expected because of how intimate the two of you seem to be." Saa could not see, but Atem was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We are _not _intimate, Atem. What would make you think that? The hands meant nothing, I –" Saa paused for a moment, her mind overwhelmed with emotions – she did not want to loose her friend. "I just, I don't understand why it matters."

"Because Saa, I am to protect you!" Atem took her by her shoulders, making her face him, "How am I supposed to protect you when you're conversing with lowly individuals like him? What's wrong with just Mana, Mahad, and I being your friends? The three of us are of good character, I can vouch for them. I cannot vouch for this individual, I do not know him. I do not know what he is capable of, and the way he touches you leads me to believe that he is after more than just a friendship."

"A-Atem," Saa stuttered, completely in shock.

"Please Saa, I do not get a good feeling from this man. I do not trust him. Please be wary around him, the less you two are together the better it will be."

"What do you mean you do not get a good feeling from him?" Saa asked.

"Saa," Atem sighed, "I mean exactly what I said, every time I look at him – this terrible feeling occurs in my gut. I feel as though at any moment he'll unleash something dangerous upon this world."

Saa's mouth hung ajar, "W-What."

"Please do not ask me to explain again,"

"I do not mean that I am confused, I just – it's – that's a lot to take in."

"Please be careful. Saa. I cannot allow anything to happen to you." Atem let his hands fall from her shoulders, though Saa could still feel the heat from where he hands had lain.

"I will Atem, I always am. I cannot stop talking to him completely as he surely will seek me out, but I will be careful. I can try to keep him from touching me, as it isn't as though I seek out his attention. You are my friend, and I do not want you to feel as though I am discarding your feelings."

"It will have to satisfy my feelings for now, but please Saa carry this with you." Atem took something out from behind his back, taking Saa's hand in his and placing it in her palm.

Saa looked to see a small smooth, round, stone resting in her hand, the eye of Horus carved into one side; a symbol of a cartouche engraved into the other. Saa looked to Atem with eyes wide as saucers, her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

"A-Atem, what is –"

"You know of the God, Horus. He is a protector, his watchful eye gazes upon all of us from the sky. There is nothing we can hide from him, and that is why his eye is upon that stone; so that if you are ever in trouble, Horus's eye will be with you and he will protect you from harm – whenever I cannot be there. That is my name, on the opposite side, so that I may be able to unite with Horus and aid in protecting you. Wherever you may go, if we are ever separated, my name will forever be will you – thus I am with you."

"I – I do not know what to say, other than I will treasure this always. I will keep this on my person until the day the hounds come for me." Saa smiled, tucking the stone away in her breast.

Atem smiled at her, a warmth flooding his own heart, "I would have done something more elaborate, however I fear it would look too suspicious for you to be carrying around gold jewelry. People may ask too many questions and I do not want you to get in trouble."

"Atem, this is more than enough, more than I deserve. You have given me the best gift I could have ever asked for, and that is your friendship. Thank you, I do not know how I will be able to repay you for this."

"There is no need, we are friends and so we can give each other gifts without expecting anything in return." Atem grinned, a very rare sight to see.

Saa felt her cheeks burn as she reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend. She felt him jolt, but instead of pushing her away he returned to gesture. After a few moments, the two separated. Saa's eyes were on the ground as her cheeks flushed with happiness; unbeknownst to Saa, Atem's own cheeks were lightly colored as his heart pounded in his chest. _What is this feeling?_ Saa questioned as her gaze returned to the blue lotus petals.

"Saa," Atem interrupted her thoughts, "I apologize for Ikan's comments earlier. She will not get away with this, I will throw her from this place tomorrow if that would mean that you would forget all of the terrible things she said. She is vile, and I – "

"No, Atem, you needn't do any of that. There is little gain in lashing out against someone such as her. Just let the dust settle." Saa shook her head, _it would only get him in trouble._

"Saa, how can I stand here and allow this? I – "

"Please, do not. You've already put yourself in the scrutinizing gaze of many because of me, I don't want to give them another reason to question you. Just do not focus on her, focus on the other b-brides that you have." Saa stumbling over the word that reminded her that he would be engaged in less than two weeks.

It seemed to affect Atem as well, as he lowered his gaze for a moment as if deep in thought. They sat there for a moment, both engrossed in their own tortures as the night slowly ticked by.

"Saa, would you tell me about your mother?" Atem asked, feeling slightly hesitant to bring up her past.

Saa's lips turned upward as she thought of her beautiful mother.

"My mother? Very well," The two sat together as Saa recounted all she could of her mother.


	13. Saa's Nightmare

**Quick important info guys, so I know you all know the Egyptian God/dess's by their Greek &amp; Roman names, but they were known to the Egyptian people by other names. Thus, I will be calling them by the names I've learned to be their true Egyptian names! I have made a small list of the three that I'll be using the most, just so you all know who they are! **

**Thus:**

**Anpu: Anubis**

**Heget: Hequet**

**Isis: Eset**

**PM me if you guys have any questions okay?! **** Thank you all!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Saa's Nightmare_

_The sky above cracked white with streaks of light, the roaring sound of the heavens soon following. Saa's head whipped to the now clouded sky, _where am I? _ She wandered about a somewhat familiar town, not a single soul to be found. Suddenly a small dog-like shape stalked out of the shadows, the closer it came – the father the feeling of dread spread in her body. It was a jackal, but not just any jackal – its fur was matted, glimmering like an inky black sea. Saa's eyes locked on to its crimson red orbs, the jackal bared it teeth, lunging at Saa's feet. Saa skittishly jumped backwards too afraid to do much else. _Run Saa, _now_, _her mind echoed the words, and Saa complied – too fearful to question why the word popped in her thoughts. She turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs would allow, twisting and turning through alleys and around homes. Each time she looked back to see if the jackal had gone, it was a few leaps closer. Saa turned forward and urged her legs to run faster, her chest beginning to burn with fatigue. _Come on now, just a few more feet, _Saa willed herself to continue running, the jackal close at her heels. She soon found herself at the Palace doors, pushing through them and rushing down the never-ending halls. The under lit halls cast eerie shadows as she fluttered by; she could feel the hot breath of the jackal on her heels._

_Panicked, she pushed herself into a room, accidentally tripping over her own feet and tumbling around. When she came to a stop, she swiftly stood – ignoring the pain in her legs – only to see she stood in the middle of the Throne room. Her heart quickened at the sound of a growling behind her, Saa spun around to see the jackal crouched before her, it's teeth glistening in the dim light. Frightened, Saa ran for the throne only to freeze in shock at what lay before her: four figures sat kneeling before her, their heads covered in rough rags. The jackal snarled causing Saa to jump, but the jackal made no move to attack her. A figure stepped out from a darkened corner at that moment, he was not familiar to Saa. His silver hair billowing down past his enormous shoulders, gold jewelry littering every inch of his body. Saa warily met his vermillion eyes, immediately averting her gaze – his own holding an overwhelming sense of bloodlust._ He kind of looks like Malik,_ Saa remarked to herself. She could hear his footsteps approach her, she felt the heat from his body before she heard him stop so close to her she could feel his breath tickle her cheeks. Saa flinched at the intimacy, immediately sensing something terrible was about to happen. She felt his hand brush against her arm, the many rings on his fingers leaving cool streaks on her skin. She shuddered, too afraid to move away from him. The man chuckled, bending close to her ear,_

_ "Choose one." He whispered, his voice low and deep. _

_ Saa was shivering from terror at this point, she had no idea what he meant._

_ "W-What do you mean?" She hesitantly asked._

_ "You must choose who lives, and who will perish." He snickered, pointing to the figures still kneeling nearby._

_ "There's no point, she's too _weak_ to make any decisions for herself. After all, she is just a _slave_." A horrifyingly familiar voice snarled from beside her._

_ Saa glanced over to see Ikan standing close, a wicked smile on her face; her eyes held the same lust that the man's did. _

_ "Oh give her a moment, she'll choose. I know it." The man beside her cackled, roughly grabbing her shoulder and pulling her close. _

_ "You are too lenient with women, Thief King." Ikan retorted, huffing. _

_ "I am allowed to do what I wish, as you work for _me_ Ikan. Remember your place woman." The man known as Thief King snarled. _

_ Not another word could be heard from Ikan, so Saa assumed she obeyed his command. _

_ "Now, back to you – " Saa felt him brush her hair back, his breath tickling her neck, " – you must choose one to live, lest I loose my patience and kill them all." The Thief King snarled._

_ Saa shakily looked to the four figures, she could tell at least one was a female by the small, delicate feet. The others all seemed like men, but _who are they? _Saa asked herself, she couldn't harm an innocent human being. _

_ "Choose, now!" The Thief King yelled in her ear. _

_ Saa flinched and pointed straight, not looking at who she was pointing at. The Thief King smirked, unbeknownst to Saa, and let her go, walking over to the bodies. Saa heard him unsheathe a sword; the gruesome sound of flesh meeting metal filled her ears three times. She flinched at the sound of the bodies falling to the floor, the heavy thud of dead flesh resounded through the room. A loud cackle followed, and she could hear footsteps approach her again._

_ "Come, let us look at who you have saved." The Thief King roared, pulling Saa by her hair to the bodies._

_ The scent of blood filled her nose, overwhelming her. The Thief King pulled her head up, putting her face to face with a rag. The King roughly yanked the cover off the head of the body, Saa's eyes meeting large plum twins. Her eyes widened as Atem weakly smiled at her, his face scratched in a few places and his lip swollen and bleeding. _

_ "A-Atem! My Prince – what – "_

_ "Well damn, looks like you saved the Pharaoh after all." The Thief King pouted, kicking Atem in the back causing him to fall. _

_ Having no hands to save himself with, Atem fell on his face in front of Saa, the latter crying out and using her hands to gently pick him up._

_ "My Prince! Are you okay?" _

_ But Atem would not speak, he lay unconscious in Saa's lap, his breathing shallow and soft. Saa's eyes whipped up to the Thief King's with a fire wild and fierce. _

_ "How _dare_ you! He is the _Prince! _He is a kind and gentle man, what gives you the right to harm a royal Prince!?" Saa angrily called out, she was – herself – surprised that she found the voice to speak up at all. _

_ The Thief King laughed in response, he held his sides as he slid down to his knees consumed by laughter. Once he finished, he wiped a tear from his eye and gleamed at Saa,_

_ "I gives myself the right, I am the Bandit King – Thief King – Bakura! No one can stop me, especially not some pathetic servant girl!" He cackled, Ikan walking over to his side, her own smirk on her lips._

_ "Would you like to see who you sent to the afterlife – slave?" Ikan smirked, ripping off the covers from the three bodies._

_ Saa let loose a wild screech as she recognized the three bodies laying there lifeless: Mana, Nedjem, and Mahad laid before her, their eyes hollow and mouths open in a silent scream. _

_ "Look at what you've done, slave girl! All for the price of one Prince!" Ikan chuckled, kicking the body of Nedjem. _

_ "Don't touch her!" Saa boomed, a wicked anger taking control of her body. _

_ Saa jumped up, lunging at Ikan, however Ikan – with a flick of her wrist – sent Saa flying backwards, crashing into the nearest wall._

_ The jackal, whom Saa had forgotten about, snarled at Ikan and leapt to Saa, licking at her fresh wounds. _When did he become so gentle, _Saa hazily thought as she attempted to sit up._

_ "Do you really think you can attack a sorceress so easily, pathetic girl?" Ikan laughed._

_ All at once, a blinding light consumed the room, everything engulfed in its white rays. When Saa could see, she saw two new figures standing in the middle of the room. Both were dressed in beautiful billowing gowns, the pair seemed to be taller than an average human. One had hair was white as snow, her skin paler than the skin of a babe, the other had the hair the color of a ravens breast, her skin matched Saa's olive colour. The one with darker hair, Saa noticed, had beautiful wings tattooed on the backs of her arms, the white haired one did not have any markings. The two turned to Saa, she could see them both clearly: the pair had eyes as dark as the void, their lips a plush pink, and their gowns were adorned with jewels – the white haired woman was dress in a gown as green as a frog's skin, the other's color was that of the sun. Saa felt a wave of comfort wash over her as she gazed upon the two creatures before her, she noticed a sun disk colored circle on the dark-haired forehead, both of their eyes rimmed in charcoal, with strange black markings swirling down their cheeks and into their necks. They both smiled at Saa, but neither one made a move to say anything._

_ "W-Who are you two!? How dare you just appear and interrupt my fun!" The Thief King snarled._

_ The smiles that had once graced their lips had disappeared at the sound of the Bandit King's voice._

_ "Anpu." The one with dark hair voiced, her vocals sounded mystical to Saa's earlobes. _

_ The jackal near her barked, Saa's eyes looked to the jackal in response – i-is he -. As soon as Saa looked upon the jackal, another light emitted and blinded her. In the place of the jackal stood Anpu himself, his half-man, half jackal body standing proud and tall beside her. Saa sat there, awe-struck by the power that radiated from the God. Saa bowed respectfully, she was in the presence of a powerful God, Anpu – the Guardian of the Dead. That's when it hit her all at once, the white hair, green dress, and the dark hair with wings – _Eset and Heget! _Saa's heart quickened as she looked to the other two women, they were the Goddesses of life and rebirth! The three of them turned to gaze upon Ikan and the Bandit King, their power filling Saa with warmth she hadn't felt before. They raised their hands, chanting in a language Saa had not heard before, and a blue light emitted from their palms, shooting at the duo by the throne. Saa heard a series of thumps, and she assumed that they had been knocked out. The three looked to one another for a moment, before turning their attention back to Saa. Saa bowed again, not wanted to anger the God/desses. _

_ "Stand young one, you have nothing to fear from us." She heard one of the Goddesses speak._

_ Saa looked up to see Heget before her, a smile on her countenance and a hand stretched out to her. Saa took it and stood, looking at the three of them in bewilderment. _

_ "T-thank you all, thank you! You have saved me from whatever torment awaited me, name anything and I shall complete it for you!" Saa rushed the words, overwhelmed with emotions. _

_ Eset smiled, looking to Heget then to Anpu, _

_ "We are here for you, silly girl."_

_ Saa felt her heart drop, "I-is it my time then?" _

_ Heget shook her head, her visage becoming somber._

_ "No my child, I'm afraid we are here to warn you. This dream was a warning, a shadow of the horror that will come. There is nothing we are able to do to stop it, but you can."_

_ Saa, taken back, gasped and nervously ran a hand through her hair._

_ "W-What could I possibly do I am merely a servant to t – "_

_ Anpu held up a wide hand, his jackal countenance holding a smile._

_ "We are here to help you, and when the time is right we will reveal ourselves to you. But remember, when you see the sparrowhawk, hear the jackal call, or spot a gentle frog – know it is us. We are watching, guiding, protecting the people of the Pharaoh's keep. Waiting and watching for the warning signs that will surely come all too soon. And when we witness these signs, we will call upon you to aid us in saving the people of this world." Anpu's strong voice echoed off the walls of the throne room. _

_ "B-But – "_

_ "All will be revealed soon, young one. For now, finish your rest for a long day awaits you." Heget smiled, laying a gentle hand on Saa's forehead._

_ Then all went to black._

Saa shot up, sweat covering her skin in a thin layer; her breathing came out ragged and uneven. She rubbed her face, and attempted to steady herself as she thought about the dream._ Or was it a vision, it felt so real._ Saa sighed, trying to expel all of the unrest she felt. She stood and walked out to the balcony gazing up at the changing sky, loosing herself as she recounted the dream. The death, the Bandit King, Ikan, _and the Gods._ Saa shuddered as she thought about the warmth that spread through her, it was a feeling of pure power, an ageless power. The wind picked up, flittering across her skin and causing goose bumps to rise. She looked out to the rising sun, a feeling of uneasiness settling over her, Saa knew in her heart that the vision she had was real. She turned away from the scene before her and went back inside, as she stepped into the room she thought she heard the distant howl of a jackal. She glanced outside one last time, and she saw the sparrowhawk circling overhead, cawing and beating it's large wings. Saa shook her head, she must be making this up, there's no way the Gods would choose someone like her. So she threw the dream from her mind and went to wake up her Mistress.

"So what are we doing today Sasa?" Nedjem giggled as she slipped on a jeweled sandal.

Saa unrolled the scroll, skimming down to day three she read aloud,

"Day three, day of expression. Today, all the brides will impress the Prince with a talent, and the bride who the Prince is the most impressed with, shall dine with him alone in the gardens on this night." Saa immediately felt a sense of discomfort; _the garden was a place where she and the Prince could escape. _

"Oh, I don't have a talent!" Nedjem cried, falling back on the bed.

Saa sat next to her, setting the scroll down on one of the nearby tables.

"Nedjem, I'm sure there is an exceptional talent that you have, let us just think for a moment." Saa smiled, looking out the small window into the far off town.

"I don't Saa! I cannot sing, I cannot paint, I cannot dance, and I certainly cannot write poetry – you were always better at describing things than me. I cannot do anything! I mean, I am beautiful, but that's not a talent that I think they're looking for! What am I to do Sasa!?" Nedjem sighed, resisting the urge to cry.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, 'Jem." Saa consoled, desperately thinking of anything to help her Mistress.

After a few moments, Nedjem jumped up and squealed,

"Sasa, maybe I _can_ impress him! Do you remember that poem you wrote as a child?"

Saa furrowed her brow, _she didn't like where this was going._

"Remember when I read it aloud? I was brought to tears! You have a gift, and since you're my servant _I_ have that gift as well! Could you write something, for me, please? I'm sure you're still just as good! Please Sasa, _please!_ You could write something so magical, the Prince would be swept off his feet and he'd ask for my hand right then and there!" Nedjem dreamily sighed, falling back onto the bed once more.

Saa nodded, "I will try for you my Mistress."

She could only hope that she'd be able to come up with something for her. And so, Saa set off to work, grabbing a nearby scroll, a reed and some ink. She sat on the balcony, bent over the scroll, and furiously scratched, underlined, and re-wrote her piece of work. If anyone found out that Nedjem had taught her slave to read, much less write, she'd be punished on the spot – or at least shunned, slaves were supposed to follow orders, not gain knowledge. Thus, Saa was never able to show anyone her writings – though there weren't many. In a few short hours, Saa had managed to scribble something worth reading on the scroll, she brought it to Nedjem as soon as she finished. Her Mistress took the scroll, reading over the poem, and she held a hand to her heart once she finished. Nedjem looked to Saa with a big smile on her lips,

"This will surely impress the Prince!"

Saa smiled in relief, at least Nedjem liked it, and if the Prince was not impressed, then at least she had tried.

"Oh just in time too, I'm so glad I have you Sasa. Let's go charm the jewels off of my Prince!" Nedjem giggled, grabbing Saa's hand and ran down to the Throne room.

Once they arrived, Nedjem was immediately let in, Saa following close behind. Once they entered, Saa looked to see the Prince standing before the Throne, the Pharaoh sitting in the throne himself; Saa's heart began to speed up as she thought about Nedjem reading her poem aloud in front of the Pharaoh and the Prince. Not just the two of them, but Mana, Mahad, and a few servants were also there – _so many people._ Saa nervously wrung her hands as Nedjem stood before all of them, clearing her throat. _I wish I hadn't written anything,_ Saa worriedly thought as Nedjem curtseyed.

"Good Afternoon my Pharaoh, Prince." Nedjem smiled, holding the scroll in her delicate hands.

"Today I have decided to show you my gift with words," Nedjem cleared her throat once more before taking a deep breath,

"And I know you've slipped away,

as you're vanquished from my sight,

But I will love you forever anyway.

You hold her close as you sway,

Whispering sweet nothings in the night,

And I know you've slipped away.

My Soul's been left to decay,

My heart is squeezed too tight,

But I will love you forever anyway.

You get on one knee to say,

You are hers alone tonight,

And I know you've slipped away.

As I lay here upon this shore today,

I have crafted my soundless plight,

But I will love you forever anyway.

So as she walks down this isle way,

She comes to you dressed in the purest of white.

And I know you've slipped away,

But I will love you forever anyway."

Once Nedjem finished, Saa nervously looked to the faces of the royal court. She saw awe, and shock on each of their faces – as Saa was sure they did not expect something like that to come from Nedjem's mouth. The Prince's eyes met her own, and Saa looked away – embarrassed and afraid that he might see through their ploy. After a few moments of silence, the royal family began to clap, and soon after everyone clapped.

"Very well done, Nedjem!" Mana giggled, her clapping was the loudest.

"Yes, well done indeed." The Prince commented, his clap slower than the others.

"You have crafted a masterpiece young girl." The Pharaoh commented, his kind voice resounding off of the throne room's walls.

Nedjem curtseyed again, "Pharaoh, Prince, I do not deserve such praise, thank you both."

When Saa looked up, she saw the eyes of Atem, the Pharaoh, and Mahad on her, the three of them had knowing expressions on their faces. _How is it that they know everything?_ Saa thought to herself, as her and Nedjem were instructed that they would find out who would be dining with the Prince soon. Nedjem and Saa respectfully bowed/curtseyed before leaving the Throne room, and heading back to their room. Once they were safely back in Nedjem's room, she threw her arms around Saa while squealing.

"Oh my Gods! Saa! They loved your poem! I just know I'll be the one dining with the Prince tonight! Ah! You are the best Sasa!" Nedjem giggled, hugging Saa so tight she could hardly breathe.

"You are most welcome, Mistress. But please, I cannot breathe!" Saa gasped, Nedjem immediately letting go.

To neither of their surprise, a few hours passed before they heard a knocking on Nedjem's door. They found a palace guard with a letter addressed to Nedjem, the woman herself snatching the note and squealing in delight. She ripped open the letter, and read as fast as Saa had ever seen her before, reaching the end of the letter in seconds. Nedjem threw the note and began to jump around the room, letting loose loud noises of happiness.

"I am dining with the Prince tonight! Me! I am! Oh I can't believe it!" Nedjem smiled, hugging herself.

Saa smiled, though she couldn't help but notice a pang of something in her heart – it felt as though she didn't want Nedjem to go to the gardens with the Prince. And she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why.


	14. Peasant's Promise

**Sorry this isn't as long guys, but I'm pumping out chapters and felt it would be good to stop here. Don't worry, some crazy action will be happening soon! :)**

**Enjoy~**

Peasant's Promise

"Saa do I look beautiful?" Nedjem twirled, her gown billowing around her ankles.

She had put on her purple dyed down, she had only worn it once before. The dress skirted just around the bottoms of her feet, the deep purple contrasting with her olive colored skin, giving her an ethereal glow. Saa had ringed her eyes, carefully, with charcoal, making her blue eyes seem mystical and larger than normal, Saa topped it off with some blackberry juice coloring on her lips. Nedjem began to play with her hair, wrapping it up in a beautifully intricate bun. She indeed looked beautiful, the whips of hair that fell making her almost almost beguiling; Saa noticed a slight stab in her heart as she thought of watching Nedjem and Atem having a night of fun in _their_ spot. Certainly no man would be able to resist a woman such as Nedjem, at least until she opened her mouth – Saa almost slapped herself for thinking such a thing. _She is your mistress, and you must respect her, _Saa scolded herself as she looked over Nedjem one last time.

"You are alluring, Mistress." Saa forced a smile, "Shall we head to the gardens then?"

Nedjem nervously laughed, stepping away from Saa, she wrung her hands together.

"A-actually, I'm just going to go on my own tonight. I wont need you since I'm sure the Prince will have other servants there. I wanted to give you the rest of the day off, maybe relax here – o-or maybe go talk to Akila's servant?" Nedjem smiled.

Saa was supposed to feel elated, ecstatic even, but all she felt was a deep mixture of gloom and anger. Now, instead of being present in Nedjem and Atem's night, she would wonder what happened rather than watching it all unfold. This set Saa's teeth on edge, but she could not oppose her Mistress – she knew better than that. So, she bowed respectfully and gave her Mistress a convincing smile,

"Thank you Mistress, you are truly a gift from the Gods."

Nedjem grinned, liking the feeling of doing something nice for her servant,

"You work so hard, rest easy tonight Sasa. I'll be back later on!" Nedjem called as she left Saa alone.

_Maybe I can go and see Mana,_ Saa suddenly thought, liking the idea better than sitting here alone. Saa set off for Mana's room, reaching it in quick time, and knocking on the door. The door whipped open, and there stood Mana with a grin on her face, which only grew when she saw who was standing outside her door.

"Saa! You've come!" Mana giggled, pulling Saa into her chambers.

"I thought we could begin tonight since – well, the Prince and my Mistress will be together all night." Saa bitterly spat the last part out.

Mana gave her a knowing look, but refrained from saying anything.

"Ah that is right, what a lovely poem. How strange that a woman such as her could come up with something as magnificent as that, huh?" Mana nudged her.

Saa's face heated up as she thought to the poem she had written,

"Oh yes, Nedjem has always had a way with words – a keen wordsmith." Saa nervously laughed.

"_Right,_" Mana smirked, "Well, let's get on to learning! So, all magic is, really, is summoning willpower and a strong mind. Those are the key to being able to peform spells, you have to be able to envision yourself completing the whatever task you are setting out to do, as you chant the words of course!" Mana giggled, whipping out a large spell tome.

Saa's eyes grew wide as she took in how large the book actually was.

"This is my apprentice spell tome! There is a lot in the Magister's library, but I'm only allowed to look in the apprentice sections. It doesn't help that Mahad always follows me there too – to make sure I don't sneak a peak at things I'm not supposed to." Mana half pouted as she finished, flipping through the pages until she found whatever she was looking for.

"Ah! Let's start with something simple, levitation!" Mana grinned, pushing the tome towards Saa.

As she looked in the tome, there were paragraphs of information on one page, the other containing only one word and some diagrams of items floating. Saa tilted her head; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"It's really not that hard I promise! You just have to steel yourself, make sure your feet are planted firmly on the ground, and chant the words as you gaze upon the item you want to cast the spell on. Here I'll show you – "

Mana brought over a vase and set it on the table, taking a few steps away from the item. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, her eyes focusing on the item; she raised a hand, pointing at the vase,

"_Libero!"_

Mana's voice boomed, and with a rush of energy he vase leaped into the air, hovering a few inches off of the table. Saa's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she witnessed Mana's magic.

"T-That is incredible!" Saa gasped, clapping her hands together.

Mana smiled, releasing the spell and allowing the vase to settle back onto the table.

"Now it's your turn."

Saa nodded, a fire burning in her eyes; she was determined to be able to do this.

Saa crashed to the floor in exhaustion; Mana and she had been practicing for what felt like hours. Saa had been able to hold the vase an inch or so off of the table, but for no more than a few minutes. Mana had said that was amazing for a beginner, but Saa wanted to be able to impress even the Prince. _He must never know,_ _no one can know._ Saa reminded herself as she sat up, her ragged breathing slowly steadied itself.

"Let's stop for tonight, the next time you come if you're able to hold the vase again, we can try to move it too!" Mana grinned, jumping up and down.

"Oh! Here's some water." Mana handed Saa a small cup, and Saa gulped the water down in two shakes.

"Thank you Mana, you are too kind." Saa smiled up at her, Mana returning the gesture.

"We're friends! That's what we do for each other – speaking of I wonder how much longer Atem and your Mistress will be." Mana wondered as she glanced out of her window.

No sooner had she said that did a knock resound from her door, Mana looked to Saa in surprise before opening her door.

"Mahad!" Mana smiled, allowing the man to enter.

Mahad took notice of Saa immediately, nodding to her and looking back at Mana.

"How are you, Mana?" Mahad asked, his voice as low as always.

"I'm doing well Mahad! I'm so glad you're here! Come sit with Saa and I, we were just talking about Atem!" Mana grinned, and Mahad looked a bit skeptical on whether or not he should stay.

However, he sat beside Saa and across from Mana; the three of them relaxing in the night air for a moment.

"I just left the gardens, Atem and Nedjem should be finishing their dinner soon." Mahad mumbled.

Mana clapped her hands together, "You went with him?! How was it, were they enjoying each other's company or – "

"They laughed many times, Nedjem is a lively woman." Mahad nodded.

Saa felt the familiar sting in her heart as she thought of Atem and Nedjem enjoying a night together – _why am I feeling this way?_ Saa grumbled to herself.

"Saa?" Mana gently nudged her dark haired friend.

"Huh?" Saa looked to her, snapping out of her daze.

"I asked you what you thought of Atem and Nedjem, if they were to be wed next week?" Mana winked.

Saa inhaled sharply, pushing down a feeling of gloom.

"Well, it would be better than _some_ of the women that have shown their faces here." Saa commented, thinking of Ikan.

"You can say that again, some of these women are so boring. Or that Ikan – she seemed just purely evil!" Mana shivered.

Mahad sent Mana a look, "Ikan does seem strange, you must admit that you could sense her bloodlust that day as well as I."

Mana nodded, "She seems to have a vendetta against Nedjem, _and you _for that matter Saa." Mana worriedly looked to Saa,

"How are your gashes healing?" Mahad asked.

Saa smiled, their concern was endearing.

"My back seems to be healing just fine. I am not even sore any longer. Thank you Mahad, Mana. Your skills as healers truly saved my life, I cannot repay you for such a deed but I certainly will try."

"You needn't worry, nor think of what we did as a deed that needs to be repaid. You are dear to our Prince, and therefore you are dear to us." Mahad gave Saa a rare smile, his usually harsh stare lightened slightly.

Saa felt her heart burst as she looked at her two friends, "You two are gifts from the Gods, that is the only way I am able to have friends like you. Thank you, both of you." Saa grinned, feeling lighter.

"You know what I just thought of," Mana grinned, a mischievous look on her countenance.

Mahad seemed to notice this immediately, "What are you scheming Mana?"

She rubbed her hands together meditatively, "We should spy on Atem's dinner! Isn't Nedjem's room right above the garden?!" Mana asked Saa.

Saa nodded, not wanting to admit it but she slightly wanted to spy on their dinner as well.

"Yes but, I doubt well be able to see anything from her balcony."

"Well then we'll just have to sneak into the gardens themselves!" Mana grinned wildly.

Mahad scoffed, "Mana, we shouldn't spy on our friend."

"Well why not? It'll be fun!" Mana pouted.

Mahad and Mana stared at each other for a few seconds, Mana pouting and Mahad steely looking at his friend. Finally, Mahad sighed and Mana jumped up with glee.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes. They have to be finished with dinner soon." Mahad mumbled as he stood as well.

Saa jumped up with Mana, and the three set off to the gardens. Once they reached the garden's entrance, Mahad sauntered up to the guards – telling them they were needed elsewhere. Saa was surprised that Mahad was blatantly deceive them, but that's probably what all the guards thought so they would automatically believe him. After the guards rounded the corner, the trio slipped into the gardens, shuffling through some of the brush until they spotted the duo. The two sat at a small but magnificent looking table, it was adorned with gold dishes, many exotic fruits, and candles lit the area for them to see. It was truly a beautiful sight to see, not to mention the two occupants were dressed for the occasion themselves. Nedjem sat in her beautiful plum dress, it seemed to Saa that it matched the Prince's eyes; _maybe that's what she was going for._ Saa took this time to look at the Prince, he was dressed slightly fancier than usual; a bigger gold necklace sat on his chest, longer earrings cuffed his ears and glittered against the candlelight, his eyes seemed to sparkle like two precious gems. Saa could feel her heart beat speeding up as she took in the appearance of the Prince, his smooth olive skin, kind eyes, lightly flushed cheeks, even the shadows cast by his collarbones seemed to draw her in. Saa caught herself staring for too long, bashfully looking away and trying to calm the reddening in her cheeks. Unbeknownst to Saa, Mana was watching her out of the corner of her eye with a light smile on her lips.

_Why is my heart beating so fast,_ Saa questioned as she continued to watch the duo eat. Nedjem was nibbling on some after dinner snack, while Atem seemed to be telling her a story of some kind. Saa immediately felt the ugly feeling creeping back up into her heart as she saw Nedjem laughing at something the Prince had said, _what was he saying?_

"They seem to be having fun together at least." Mana whispered.

"Yes, the Prince seems relaxed." Mahad agreed, looking towards the two women for a moment.

Saa nodded, "Yes, I have never seen Nedjem like this before."

Mana giggled, but she must have laughed too hard because the Prince cast his gaze towards the three hiding in the brush. Mahad slapped a hand over Mana's mouth and dragged her down to the ground, holding a solidary finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Saa watched the event unfold with a warm grin on her lips, it did not take a fool to see the two had feelings for one another – or at least Mana had feelings for Mahad. Mana's cheeks were tinted with a light rouge as Mahad separated himself from her, looking back towards the table again. Saa returned to gaze to the Prince as well, his gaze still laid in the trio's direction; he shook his head side to side once before chuckling and saying something to Nedjem. He then stood, helping Nedjem up, and two left the gardens – heading to Ra knows where.

"Mana! This is your fault, if you hadn't laughed so loud the Prince would have never noticed us!" Mahad lightly scolded Mana.

Mana shrugged, "What could I do?! I couldn't hold back my laugh – it was too cute!"

"Now what do we do?" Saa asked, at a loss of what to do next.

The three conversed amongst each other, each one sending out a different idea. Mana wanted to follow them, however Mahad suggested they return to Mana's room since they had been caught once, Saa thought the three of them should return to Mana's room as well – she did not want to be caught spying on the Prince. The three of them were so engrossed in arguing that they did not notice Atem walk up to them, standing over the trio hiding in the bush.

"Well well well, my friends! What are you doing in the brush? I'm sure it would be more comfortable to – "

Saa screamed out, surprised and slightly scared by Atem's sudden appearance. She jumped out of the bush, her eyes wide like an animals, and took two steps back.

"I-it isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah! We were playing a game!" Mana agreed, standing by Saa, but chuckling at her friend's behavior.

Atem cocked his head to the side, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Mahad will tell me the truth, I can always count on him." Atem stated as he turned to the only other male in the group.

Mana shot Mahad a death stare, daring and pleading with him to keep his mouth shut.

"I cannot lie to you Prince, we did come here to see you." Mahad nodded, crossing his arms.

"See was that so hard, Mana?" Atem smirked, looking triumphant. "Now why would you three spy on my dinner with Nedjem?"

"Well, we were curious to see how it was going is all! So, how _did _it go?" Mana grinned.

Atem shrugged, "She certainly is not like some of these other women, but – never mind." He waved off whatever he was going to say.

"Well, I assume you've sent Nedjem back to her room, meaning I should return as well before she becomes too suspicious about my whereabouts." Saa smiled, but she felt no happiness in leaving her friends.

She turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked back to see the Prince had grabbed her, a subtle look of distress on his features.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" he asked.

Saa shook her head, a light smile on her lips.

"No Atem, thank you. It would seem a little too suspicious then wouldn't it? You walking Nedjem back to her room, then appearing with me later on?"

Atem exhaled, nodding in agreement.

"I suppose you are right, goodnight Saa. I will see you _tomorrow_ right?"

"Oh give it up! We know you two meet here to talk!" Mana laughed, grabbing Atem by the shoulders.

Saa's cheeks furiously flushed, her heart quickening. Atem's own cheeks tinted themselves a light rouge as he avoided eye contact,

"Very well then, will I see you here tomorrow night?"

Saa nodded, "Y-yes, if you want me here, I will be here."

Atem couldn't help but smile at Saa's response, _she us a true friend._

"I will see you then, sleep well Saa."

Saa bowed, and turned on her heel to leave, waving goodbye to Mana and Mahad.

"You like her don't you?" Mana teased, poking Atem on his shoulders.

Atem rolled his eyes, ignoring Mana and walking in the direction of his own room.

"Hey! You can't ignore me! Come back here!" Mana cried out, running after him.

Mahad lightly chuckling to himself as he paced after the duo.


	15. King's Dilemma

***Updated List of God/desses:**

**Anubis: Anpu**

**Osiris: Asar**

**Isis: Eset**

**Heqet: Heget (Though I have recently seen conflicting details as to what the Egyptians specifically called there, thus I will be doing some more research and may go back and change her name).**

**Thank you all for the views/reviews/pms/and more. I love you all,**

**Enjoy~**

King's Dilemma

Atem strode down the sun-lit halls with a clenched jaw; his stride rushed and stressed. His personal assistant just informed him that his father would not be leaving his room today; unfortunately for Atem, he could not get anything else out of him - this could only mean one thing. Atem could feel his heart beat rapidly as he approached his father's room, he had not entered here in many years. With a quick shove the door gave way and the Prince marched into his father's quarters with purpose, shoving passed the miscellaneous servants until he could kneel by his father's side. His father looked the part of sickly; his skin pale and yellow, blotchy in some areas, his eyes were sunken in and his breathing shallow. Atem could feel pain in his heart as he took his father's hand, taking one of the cloths a servant held and gently patting his fathers forehead in an attempt to cool him.

"Fath – Pharaoh, how are you faring today?" Atem worriedly asked, though he couldn't show too much emotion.

Atem felt his father squeeze his hand,

"It is nothing for you to worry over son. You have bigger things to occupy your mind than your aging father." The Pharaoh attempted a chuckle, but only ended in a small coughing fit.

Atem's brow knitted together as he helped his father through the coughing.

"You know I cannot help but worry, ever since you went with me – _and retrieved you know what –" _Atem reached for his necklace, but the Pharaoh grabbed his hand to stop him, " -you've been ill, and recently you've declined at a fast rate. Your tomb is not complete yet, I worry it will not be finished before the time comes - "

"Atem," The Pharaoh raised a shaky hand to silence his son, "Please, it will work out as the Gods see fit. Let us discuss something lighter – how is the hunt for a bride going?" The Pharaoh attempted a small smile, trying to comfort his son.

Atem sighed, he would not argue against his father – not now.

"It is going well I suppose, I find a few agreeable in the sense that I can tolerate them. Father – why do I _need_ to have a bride, I – "

"Son, we have discussed this." The Pharaoh's voice was firm, he ushered most of the servants out of the room. "I am not making you do this because I feel that you are too weak a man to rule this Kingdom. I am pushing this because _of _the _weak men_ in our kingdom, _they_ will see you as weak and some may even rise up to challenge you. Our kingdom has finally settled into a delicate peace, and thus we as the rulers of this land must do everything in our power to see that it stays this way. If we can improve upon the peace, so be it, if not we must preserve it as long as possible. Our people deserve a safe environment to raise their children, they deserve to feel secure and happy. If this can be accomplished by a ruler overseeing the kingdom with a wife – then the decision seems simple to me." The Pharaoh concluded, lightly coughing.

"I see your point, but what if – "

"What if you do not see any of these women as your bride?" The Pharaoh gave Atem a knowing smile.

Atem's cheeks rose to a light pink, _his father always knew what was wrong before he even spoke._

"Yes father, what if I do not come to truly care for any of these women?"

The Pharaoh let a small affection sigh from his lips,

"My son, all I can say to that is what my father had said to me when I was young. Atem, if you truly cannot care for these women then you must do what is – what is rig – " The Pharaoh collapsed into a heavy coughing fit, Atem quickly handed him a cloth to cough into while rubbing his back.

When the Pharaoh pulled away, little blood droplets spotted the piece of fabric, one of the nearby servants muscled in and began to work on the Pharaoh. She turned back to the Prince and ushered him out,

"I'm sorry Prince, but you must leave. We have to get the Pharaoh stable, we will fetch you when you can return."

Atem begrudgingly left, his mind and heart confused; _I must do what is right for the Kingdom then._ Though he father hadn't finished his sentence, he was sure that is what his father would say. He would just have to choose one that he could tolerate living his life with, after all being a Pharaoh required sacrifice. With a small sigh, Atem set off to find Mana and Mahad, it had been a few days since he had seen them last.

"Ah Sasa, it feels fantastic to be able to wake up at midday!" Nedjem grinned, stepping out of her bath.

"How is your back?" She worriedly asked Saa, the latter waving off the concern with a smile.

"I don't feel any pain, as far as I know there are only a few light scars. All is well." Saa smiled, helping Nedjem dry off.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" Nedjem giggled, and stepped into her day attire.

"What shall we be doing today, Mistress?" Saa asked,

"Well, since the Prince's name day celebration is tomorrow, I was thinking that Akila and I should go to the markets and see if we can find something suitable for the Prince!" Nedjem smiled, "You don't need to worry though, Akila's servant will be able to take care of us, I don't want to strain yourself." Nedjem worriedly frowned.

_Oh no, the Prince's name day is tomorrow? _

It was Saa's turn to frown, "I am find Mistress, and I am able to go if you wish."

"Oh no, don't worry. Take today to relax, if Akila and I don't find anything by the afternoon I'll send one of the other servants to grab you, okay?"

Saa nodded, accepting that she would – once again – be alone with nothing to do; how could a servant perform her duties without a Mistress to serve? So, Saa watched Nedjem leave with an uncomfortable feeling in her chest, _what was she to do now?_ She walked out onto the balcony, gazing upon a slightly clouded sky; she hadn't seen or spoken to Malik since that night outside of Mana's room:

_Malik's stare hardened, he cupped her hands in his, "No, I won't let her get away with this, Saa, I – "_

_All at once the door flew open, and Saa was nearly trampled over by Atem himself. He looked at her, to Malik, and when his eyes landed on their hands, his visage steeled. Saa quickly pulled her hands away, bowing to the Prince,_

_ "P-prince, are you alright – "_

_ "Go see Mana about your bandages, Saa." Atem interrupted her, "And you," his attention turning to Malik, " – you should return to your Master, now." Then stomping off. _

_ Saa stood there in shock, as she took in everything that just happened. Atem isn't acting like himself, something must be wrong._

"_What a spoiled bastard." Malik angrily huffed once Atem was out of earshot. _

"_You're wrong." Saa glared at him, then turning on her heel and stepping into Mana's quarters –_

A part of Saa felt guilt for the way that she had treated Malik, he did not know the Prince to the extent Saa did – he didn't understand why the Prince acted the way he did. On the same breath, Malik should not have said the things he did and something worse could have happened if the Prince had heard. Shaking it off, Saa heard the distant sound of talking below her; she glanced down into the gardens to see Mana and Mahad walking through the vegetation together. Mana, as if sensing someone was watching, looked up to see Saa on the balcony, she immediately began waving wildly. Mahad, confused by his friend's actions, looked up to see the source of her behavior and gently waved as well. Saa returned the gesture, her own smile on her visage.

"Are you with your Mistress!?" Mana yelled, causing Mahad to wince.

Saa shook her head, "No she's gone to town with Akila!"

"Come down here then!" Mana called, gesturing towards her.

Saa nodded, "I will be down in a moment!"

So Saa took off, rushing without trying to look suspicious, towards the gardens. She made it there in a matter of minutes, and found her friends as soon as she entered her sacred place.

"How are you two?" Saa asked, the grin from earlier still on her lips.

"We are well! Just taking a stroll in the gardens since we don't have anything pressing to do today! What are you up to?" Mana gave her a strong hug, which Saa returned.

"I have the day to myself I assume, my Mistress went to town to purchase Atem a name day present – " Saa paused, remembering with a heavy conscious that tomorrow was Atem's name day, and she could not get him anything.

"Ah right, Mahad and I already got him something – special." Mana giggled, and Mahad simply scoffed.

"That is _your_ present Mana, I had nothing to do with it."

"Details, details! So what are you getting the Prince, Saa?" Mana grinned, patting Mahad on the back.

Saa averted her gaze, scuffing her feet against the grass.

"I-I am afraid that I have no gold to purchase anything for our Prince." She meekly replied, feeling embarrassed.

Mana's face dropped, "Oh no, I am so sorry! I should have known, oh my big mouth – "

"It's no need to worry Mana, truly it is alright. I'm sure the Prince will be receiving many gifts tomorrow, I doubt he will go without. B-but that doesn't mean I do not feel bad about not getting him anything, it's just – "

"You're rambling, Saa." Mahad let out a low chuckle.

Saa's eyes widened, her cheeks dusting rouge.

"Oh no, I'm beginning to sound like Nedjem."

"You know what, let's go into town too! I can help pitch in and get something for the Prince for you! It's the least I can do, I know he'd be excited to receive something from you!" Mana suddenly spoke up.

Saa shook her head, "No Mana, I couldn't possibly – besides Nedjem is there and if she sees me with you then – "

"Come with me to my quarters, we'll get something for you to wear. Mahad, we'll see you this afternoon okay?"

Mahad nodded, staying in the gardens as Mana dragged Saa to her room.

"Mana, please – "

"No Saa, I don't want to hear another word about it. It's happening. Now let me go grab something from my bed chambers, I'll be right back." Mana grinned, dashing into her room.

Saa sighed, her heart felt torn between grateful and awful; she did not want Mana to spend her gold because of her own lacking financial situation. However, Saa knew that once Mana had an idea in her head, it was near impossible to stop her. When Mana returned, she held in her hand an olive colored robe and a deep teal colored cloth. Mana wrapped the teal cloth in an almost turban style around Saa's head, and urged her to change into the robe. As Saa put on the robe she noticed it slightly clung to her, allowing her to not look like one of the temple priests. Saa brought the teal cloth up above her mouth, as Mana instructed. When Saa finished, she looked to Mana to approval or dispproval, Mana nodded and clapped her hands together,

"Unless you look directly at your Mistress, I'm sure she will not be able to recognize you! Now let's go purchase us a royal gift!" Mana giggled, grabbing onto Saa's arm and began to walk towards town.

Atem was almost at the gardens when he rounded the corner to see Mana walking with some woman dressed in olive robes. He started to call out to her, but Mana had disappeared around the next corner too fast, so he headed into the gardens to find Mahad – maybe he'd know what was going on. It didn't take the Prince long to find his friend; Mahad sitting under one of the many trees in the garden.

"Mahad, where is Mana going – and who is she with?" Atem asked, curiosity quickly getting the better of him.

"Good morning Prince," Mahad gave the Prince a knowing smile, "Mana has gone to town, with Saa."

Atem's brow furrowed, "For what purpose?"

Mahad raised a brow, remaining silent.

"Oh come now Mahad, you can tell me." Atem nudged his long-time friend, knowing he would give in to his questions.

Mahad sighed, "They went in search of a gift, for you."

Atem's brow rose, "Is Mana – "

"Prince please, do not ask any more of me."

"Fine fine, thank you Mahad for telling me." Then an idea popped into the Prince's mind, "Mahad, we should follow them."

Mahad rose a single brow, "And why would we do that?"

"I don't have anything else to do today, and we have not suck out of the Palace in a long time." Atem didn't want to admit it, but his father's state had an influence on him wanting to do something reckless.

"You know I will follow you no matter where you go, Prince." Mahad nodded, crossing his arms meditatively.

"Then it is settled, let us go and get my disguise from my chambers." Atem smirked.

"Oh what about this?" Mana pointed to an obscure piece of gold jewelry.

Saa shook her head, "Mana this would be very expensive, there is no way I can allow you to purchase this."

"Well, I don't see you making any suggestions little Saa!" Mana crossed her arms, glancing around the third shop's wares.

"Well, I'm not sure what to get him. Does he not have all there is already?" Saa sighed, at a loss.

Mana shrugged, "Sure he has many goods, but a gift from a friend – especially from you – is a treasure."

Saa's cheeks reddened, "What do you mean, 'especially from you'?"

Mana nervously laughed, patting Saa on the back, "Oh nothing, nothing." She glanced across the bazaar, her eyes widened. "Oh I have the perfect idea. Saa, wait here." Mana grinned, skipping across the bazaar.

Saa sighed, glancing across the many wares this shop had; it ranged from trinkets, to jewelry, to household sized deities. She wondered what it would be like to be able to walk into a place, and be able to purchased what your heart desired; for she had never known the feeling of owning an object. _Until this,_ Saa absentmindedly touched the side of her breast, the small stone still safely tucked away. The palm stone was her and Atem's secret, and finally something she could call her own.

"Hey if you are not looking to buy, then get out!" The angry merchant grumbled, shooing Saa off.

Saa bowed, apologizing and walked out of the store. Mana came running back a few moments later, a wild look in her eyes. She excitedly held out a small pouch, Saa taking it and inspecting it. It was a small cartouche, gold from what Saa could tell, hung on thick thread.

"It says, 'In this life and the next, Saa'. See, I put your name on it! It's the perfect gift, am I the best or am I the best?" Mana grinned, waiting for Saa's reaction.

Saa merely looked at it with eyes as wide as a cats, in shock at how quickly Mana came up with this.

"M-Mana, it's beautiful. How could you have had this done so quickly?"

"Well, one of the merchants here owes me a favor, and _maybe_ some magic had been used – but you won't get another detail out of me!" Mana laughed.

"Thank you," Saa whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

Mana placed a gentle hand on Saa's shoulder, "If you do not like it, you can tell me."

Saa shook her head, "It's not that – I just have not known a kindness like hwat you have just shown me, since my mother. Thank you Mana, you are a true friend." Saa smiled.

Saa could tell Mana's eyes almost spilt tears of their own, however she must have swallowed back the tears and grinned her way through her emotions.

"You are most welcome, now let us return to the Palace before they send a unit of guards out for us, huh?" Mana giggled.

But before they could go anywhere, Saa glanced to her left – sensing something – and saw her Mistress just a few feet away. With a gasp, Saa dropped her gaze and lowered her head, she brought Mana close to her and whispered,

"My Mistress is right _there,_ we should get out of here and quietly as possible."

Mana nodded, and the two swiftly, but quietly rounded a corner, taking a different way to the Palace. Little did Saa know, but a pair of brown eyes had been watching her the entire way, and his heart was filled with nothing but jealousy as he witnessed the cartouche in her delicate hands.

Just as Saa and Mana came up to another corner, they ran into two bodies – causing all of them to fall to the ground in one big heap. Groaning and moaning, they all rolled away from one another, slowly getting back to their feet.

"I – I am so sorry! I – wait, Mahad!" Mana yelled, shoving Mahad back on to the ground.

It was indeed Mahad, but in a different robe; and the body next to his was –

"A-Atem!" Mana harshly whispered.

Saa's heart stopped as her gaze met the Prince's; she tried to discreetly hide the pouch in her robe.

"P-Prince!" Saa bowed, _oh Asar, how could this happen?!_ Saa cried in her head, she only hoped that they hadn't seen the gift.

"What are you dong here?!" Mana vehemently asked, trying to whisper but failing.

"Nothing, we merely snuck into town to have some fun. Why? What are you doing here, Mana?" Atem retorted, dusting off his own disguise.

He wore a beige robe of his own, a darker turban wrapped around his own head, in a fashion that was very similar to Saa's. Most of his jewelry had been taken off, minus a few earrings that could not be removed, the only thing visible was his eyes; he had taken the time to make sure his hair had been flattened and hidden underneath the turban.

"Well, that is none of your business. We also had nothing to do, so we decided to have a female's day out in the markets!" Mana replied, crossing her arms.

Atem seemed slightly satisfied with the answer, "I see, well where were you two heading now?"

"B-Back to the Palace!" Saa squeaked, hopefully she wouldn't be getting in trouble.

Atem nodded, "Ah, Mahad and I were on our way back as well – right Mahad?"

Mahad sent Atem a look, but nodded all the same.

"I don't really believe you, but we really should be getting back so I'm letting this go for now." Mana eyed the man suspiciously, the three of them starting to walk back to the Palace.

Saa hung back a few strides, embarrassed that they had been caught by the Prince and Mahad. As they passed one of the alleys, Saa felt something grab her and pull her into the shadowed wall, placing a wide hand against her mouth, preventing her from yelling out.


	16. Ponds and Preparations

**Well here we are again, in the same night! :)**

**Enjoy~**

Ponds and Preparations

"_Shh_, do not yell Saa. It is me, Malik." He whispered, making sure she could see it was him.

Saa's brow furrowed as she felt a bolt of rage go through her, _Malik – what is he doing?!_ Malik removed his hands and took a step away, giving Saa some space. Saa, in the heat of her rage, shoved Malik backwards.

"What are you _doing?! _Why did you pull me in here?" Saa hissed, her anger taking over.

"The question is what are _you_ doing here? And with the _Prince_ of all people?" Malik hissed back, his face contorting into a rage, pushing Saa against the wall again. "Why Saa? Why are you with him?!"

As Saa's body collided with the wall behind her, all the anger she once had was replaced by fear.

"M-Malik, I don't see how that's any of your business." She tried to seem as strong as possible.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, "_Of course it's my business,_ he is not good for you! _I know about you sneaking into the gardens every other night!_" Malik snarled, Saa could see something besides frustration in his eyes. "What, do you think you _love him_?!" In that moment, a thought sprouted itself in Malik's head, and his facial expressions twisted into something almost inhuman, "Did he – _did he force himself upon you?!_ I swear if he – "

"Malik!" Saa yelled, stopping Malik from going on. "Stop this nonsense! Please, let me go, and do not make those accusations again – "

Saa felt his grip squeeze tighter as she struggled, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Please, let me go." She whimpered, shutting her eyes in an attempt to prevent tears from falling.

"_Not until you admit that – _"

"_You._" She heard a familiar voice snarl, Saa turned to see Atem, Mahad and Mana standing at the junction of the alley.

When Saa met Atem's gaze, she could see a mixture of pure hatred, and worry. When Malik saw the three standing not too far off, he let Saa go and turned to them – dark energy seemed to radiate from his very body.

"_You had better leave, while I still have control over myself._" Atem snapped, his voice loud and commanding.

"Why, will you hurt me for wounding your who – "

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, maggot." Mahad surprisingly spoke up, taking a threatening step towards Malik.

It didn't seem the phase him as he glanced back at Saa with a smirk.

"_Whore._"

A sharp _crack_ resounded in the now still air, and Malik fell to the floor with a loud _thud. _The trio looked to Saa in shock, the latter raggedly breathing and streams of tears flowing from her eyes.

"_How dare you – _" Saa seethed, hurt and anger seeping out from her very pores. "You were my _friend,_ and this is how you treat me?!" She cried out, holding herself back from hitting him again.

"Come here," Mana whispered to Saa, taking her into her arms and walking her away from Malik – but not before getting a kick in.

Malik sat on the ground in shock, a tender hand on his now bruised cheek.

"Go back and find your Mistress before she wonders where you've slunk off to." Saa seethed, before turning and leaving with Mana.

Atem and Mahad stormed up to Malik, Mahad pressing Malik to the ground with his magic. Atem kneeled down, bringing his face dangerously close to Malik's,

"If you so much as look at her again, not even the Gods themselves will be able to spare you from my wrath. Do you understand, cretin?" Atem sneered, a look of deadly bloodlust in his gaze.

However, Malik did not respond, and so Atem merely stood and stalked off in search of Mana and Saa – not waiting for Mahad to follow. Mahad did not leave just yet, he knelt down and level his eye to Malik's.

"I will haunt you for every moment you rest, for the remainder of my life." Mahad threatened, his voice low and deadly.

Wordlessly, Mahad stood and whipped around to walk out of the alley, quickly finding his friends again. They remained silent until the palace, sneaking back in and slinking into the gardens. The four of them gathered around the pond, Mana set Saa down underneath the nearest tree, allowing her to rest.

"Saa, are you alright?" Mana and Atem asked at the same time, they shot each other a look.

"I am fine," Saa sighed, swallowing whatever negativity she had left, "Just angry."

"Angry is hardly the word to describe the feeling I currently have." Mahad replied, his arms crossed.

Atem nodded, "I would have ripped his head clean off if – "

"No!" Saa interrupted, though Malik did show a side of himself that scared her, she didn't want him to die.

"I'd like to believe I have a tad more self-restraint though." Atem finished with a smile.

Saa sighed, leaning back against the tree behind her; it was only barely mid-afternoon, which meant that she wouldn't _have_ to return to Nedjem's room for another few hours. The four sat together in silence, all eyes on Saa as she gazed up at the sky.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mana asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Saa nodded, "Though I am not completely fine at the moment, I will be soon. I promise, Mana."

Mana nodded, "Good, well Mahad don't we have a lesson that needs to be taught?"

Mana nudged Mahad, Mahad shrugged in response.

"I always have a lesson prepared Mana, you know this."

"Then let's go so you can teach me!" Mana winked to Saa before standing, "Let me know if you need me for anything, Saa. I will see you at the feast tonight, right?"

Saa nodded, "Of course."

"Good-bye Saa, let me know if you rethink your decision on decapitating that man." Mahad bowed, and turned to leave with Saa.

After a few moments, Atem turned to Saa and enveloped her in a tight hug. Saa felt her cheeks burn as she returned the gesture.

"Atem, what – "

"This is another time where I have failed to uphold my promise to you. I am truly sorry, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, not making a move to remove himself from her.

Saa nodded, her head laying in the crook of his neck, _is that my heart beating so loudly?_

"Atem, I will be fine. I am strong, you know." Saa attempted to joke, but this only caused Atem to tighten his grip on her.

"I know you are strong, one of the strongest women I know." He sighed, his breath tickling her neck.

"A-Atem," Saa released her arms, causing Atem to release his. "Can we talk of something else?" She pleaded.

Atem nodded, "So, what _were_ you doing in the markets today?"

Saa blushed furiously as she averted her gaze, "What Mana told you was the truth. We wanted to spend time together, and so we decided to go to the Markets."

Atem tilted his head, "Saa I know you, you wouldn't willingly break a rule that big unless you had a very important reason."

Saa sighed, feeling her heart race as he spoke. She decided to give up on trying to keep it a secret any longer; he had broken her will.

"I went to purchase you a gift, for your name day."

When Atem's facial expression did not change, Saa quickly came to the realization,

"You _already_ knew?! How!" Saa gasped, lightly nudging him.

Atem broke out in a smile as he laughed,

"Mahad!" Saa groaned, as she made the connection; of course he wouldn't lie to the Prince!

"I'm sorry, I was curious and I had come across the two of you while you were trying to sneak out of the palace!" Atem continued laughing,

"Oh you weasel, Atem!" Saa giggled, laying against the grass and gazing up at the sky; she saw the familiar sparrowhawk circling overhead, thus causing a strike of distress in her heart.

She heard Atem sigh and he laid next to her, she turned to him with worry.

"Atem, are _you_ okay?"

He remained silent for a moment before turning to her, his eyes glimmering against the sun's rays. Saa sat up, immediately focused on what was bothering her friend.

"It is my father," Atem whispered, his gaze lowered to the blades of grass. "He is not doing very well, today he is restricted to his bed. When I saw him this morning, he looked as if he were about to pass on in that moment."

Saa felt her heart crack open with despair for him, she laid a soft hand on his face, causing him to look up at her.

"I cannot comfort others very well. But I can say this, your father is a good man, the best Pharaoh we've had to date. If it is his time to go, I am sure that Anpu himself would ensure that your father passes to a glorious afterlife. Where, if I may remind you, he will wait for you when your time comes, so that you may be a family together once again." She smiled, removing her hand from his face – but as she moved his own arm snapped up and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Saa. There is no other whose friendship weighs as heavily as your does in my heart." He sat up, resting against the tree, peering at her with his large fig colored eyes.

"I am here to serve, Atem." She smiled, but Atem did not return the gesture.

"I wish that you did not have to serve, but have others to serve you." Atem sighed, shifting his gaze to the pond once more.

"Have I ever told you about what happened to my mother?" Atem whispered, Saa almost not hearing him.

She shook her head in response, "No I don't think we've ever discussed it. But please, Atem, if it will cause you further pain then we needn't – "

"It's okay, it's something I've only shared with Mahad and Mana. But I feel that you deserve to know, if you want to know that is." Atem looked to Saa for a response, and Saa nodded.

"Of course, I would be honored."

"When I was very young, I believe three or four harvests had passed since my birth, my mother contracted an illness while out consulting with my father in an nearby village. It slowly ate away at her spirit, endless months of healers from all over Egypt coming to try to heal her. My father even sent for a healer from the east, but ended up empty handed. Then, soon after fifth name day, my mother succumbed to whatever sickness plagued her. She died with me in her arms, and my father holding her until she no longer inhabited this world. My father has only told me this story only once, and he has not uttered a word of it since. I do believe her memory haunts him till this very day, and that is what makes me feel so conflicted." Atem's fists tightened as he attempted to control his emotions, "When I think back to a time with her, all I can grasp at is feelings, sensations, like the smell of flower petals and bread, for some reason the smell of bread is constant. I remember flashes of her dark hair, one time I even thought I remembered her smile. But, when I try to get a solid memory, it lingers just out of my reach, punishing me and keeping me from truly remembering her." Atem clenched his jaw, Saa worriedly put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair. My father told me that I was her whole world, that her love for me was stronger than any he ever witnessed. Yet – I can't even remember her face? What kind of son am I? And now, my only link to her is withering away in his bed – I – " Atem silenced himself, aimlessly staring out into the pond.

"Atem," Saa started, but he held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, I had not meant to push those burden onto you." He took in a deep breath, soothing himself.

"If I may, some days I cannot remember what my mother looked like either. I was with her longer than you had with your own mother, and yet I cannot remember the color of her eyes? I believe our fragile minds fade details over time, thus we don't remember the sensations of coming into this world, or of any of our early years. It does not make you a terrible son to not be able to remember your mother's face; it would make you a terrible son if you did not honor her memory. However, you honor her every day by being the person you are, by the virtues in which you live your life. As long as you seek to make an impact to this world, to better the lives of its people – I'm sure your mother will look upon you with the same smile as she would a man who could pick her out from a crowd. I know she is looking upon you _now_, with a smile on her lips and love pouring from her very soul. I know she is proud of the man you have become, the ruler you will be, and the sacrifices you will make. You are her only child, her only son, and her legacy lives on in the blood that runs through your veins." Saa exhaled, finished with her speech.

Atem gazed at her with wide eyes, "Saa," He paused, his eyes flittering over every inch of her visage, "Thank you, you are – truly there are no words for how much you mean to me. What you have done for me, is something I did not think any in Egypt had the power to do, so I thank you from the vast reaches of my soul."

Saa flushed furiously as they gazed upon one another, each second that ticked away seemed to draw her closer to him. _M-my heart is pounding again,_ Saa thought as she soaked in the Prince before her. All of a sudden, the howl of a jackal broke the chains that bound the duo, Saa's attention now gazed over the furthest wall of the gardens.

"Was that a jackal?" The Prince asked, his own attention on the same thing.

"I think so, that is the third time I've heard a jackal howl in the past few days." Saa worriedly thought aloud.

Atem turned to Saa in surprised, "You have?"

Saa stood suddenly, "Oh no! I must get back to Nedjem, the fe-"

Unfortunately, Saa was not used to wearing long robes and she twisted her foot wrong, entangling it in the fabric and causing her to crash down – straight into the pond. Without a second thought, Atem jumped up and picked Saa up, worriedly looking her over.

"Are you alright, Saa?"

"Y-yes I'm fine – oh no!" Saa wiggled out of Atem's grasp, going in her robes to find Atem's present, but it wasn't there.

"No, no, no!" Saa cried, kneeling by the lake and sifting through the floor.

"Are you looking for this?" Atem held up the small pouch, Saa immediately grabbed the pouch.

"Yes! T-Thank you, Prince! I will see you at the feast t-then." Saa bowed numerous times before rushing off to Nedjem's room.

_Gods, I am an idiot._

Atem watched Saa rush off, conflicting emotions battling in his heart. But as her form retreated into the halls, he could not help the longing that dully roared in his chest. He admitted to himself that he cared for her, as more than a friend however is something he could not say. Atem couldn't help but feel a warmth in him that he had not felt for some time, or for as long as he could remember. She stirred something within him that he could not figure out yet, and the fact that she seemed to care for him to only increased the feelings within him - _maybe I should consult Mahad, and Mana._ Atem thought as he returned to his room to prepare for another feast.


	17. Name Day, Dances, and Devotion

**SHIT THIS ONE IS LONG._ I HOPE I'M NOT BEING TOO FORWARD AT THE END,_ let me know if i am!**

**Thank you all, I love you - your continued support means the world to me **

**Enjoy~**

**Name Day, Dances, and Devotion**

_Saa stood in complete darkness, no light source to be viewed as far as the eye could see. _Why am I here?_ Saa wondered as she twisted and turned, trying to be able to see something in the pitch black. After a few moments of wandering, a bright light emitted from seemingly no where and before her stood Heget and Eset, as ethereal as they had been before. _

_ "Saa," Heget began,_

_ "We are afraid the fabrics of fate have been altered." Eset finished, a look of stress on her visage. _

_ "There is another, who wishes to conduct harm upon this kingdom."_

_ Eset nodded, "Yes and his power is a much more imminent threat than the other of whom we thought would surely attack first."_

_ "Yes, this is quite disturbing, as he has been blinding my all-seeing eye from any premonition." Heget lightly touched her forehead, an eye appearing from nowhere suddenly began to blink. _

_ "We are unable to tell exactly _who _is behind this I'm afraid." Eset sighed._

_ Saa's own eyes widened as she felt fear run through her veins,_

_ "W-what?!"_

_ Heget nodded, "I am afraid we are going to have to appear quicker than we hoped for. Do not fret, Anpu will reveal himself to you very soon, he will protect you until we can lend our aid." _

_ "Do not worry, my child." Eset smiled, a feeling of calm washed over Saa, "We will be by your side soon enough, Until then, keep the Prince safe."_

_ "I will, I pr – "_

A light rapping stirred Saa from her deep sleep, _who could be knocking before the sun has even arisen? _Saa groggily stood from her cot and went to the door, opening it slowly.

"Good morning Miss," A Palace servant bowed, " – I am afraid due to the mass amount of guests for tonight, we need all the servants available in the Palace to report to the Throne room as quickly as possible to help prepare for the Prince's name day celebration." The Palace servant bowed once more before quickly striding to the next door, knocking.

Saa sighed, stretching the ache from her tired bones; _if it is for the Prince then I should not complain._ Saa crept into Nedjem's room, gently shaking her awake,

"'Jem, I'm afraid I have been called to help ready the palace for the celebration tonight."

Nedjem nodded, "Very well, I will see you at the feast." She whispered, turning over and falling back asleep.

Before Saa left the room, she remembered her present to the Prince. _Well, I most likely will not be seeing him tonight, as this feast will surely run late. It won't be likely that I'll see him throughout today; maybe I should just leave this by his door._ Saa contemplated the idea, she wanted him to open his gift on his name day, so she decided to just leave it by his door with a small note. No one would suspect it was her, only Atem himself would know because he had seen the pouch just yesterday. So, Saa quickly scribbled down 'I wish you all the luck, happiness, and riches the world has to offer. Happy Name Day.' On apiece of parchment, rolled it up and tied it to the pouch. She then hurriedly left the room, taking the route to the Throne room that passed the Prince's chambers. As she approached the chambers, she noticed there were no guards outside his door – _they must be changing persons._ Saa thought as she quietly set the bag on the floor, making sure it was close enough to where no one would think that someone had just dropped it.

"_Happy Name Day, Atem._" Saa whispered, before hurrying to the Throne Room.

Once she arrived, most of the other servants had already been assigned to jobs. She was approached, quickly, by one of the palace staff. He looked her over, twisted and prodding her body,

"Well, most of the positions have been filled that needed help. However, you are rather skinny, and tall, you'd fit this position quite nice." The servant seemed to be talking to himself as he looked over his list. Finally he sighed to himself and nodded, "Well, you'll surely be busy all day, I'm assigning you to be one of the entertainers tonight, seeing as some of them are currently ill because of a bad batch of bread."

Saa's eyes widened, "W-what?"

The servant's eyes narrowed, "You will be an entertainer tonight, you know, one of the _dancers._"

Saa swallowed hard, _did that mean she would have to dress the part as well?_

"I will show you where you're needed, they will tell you, and show you, everything you need to know. And no, I know what you're thinking, the palace dancers do not whore themselves out like brothel women." The servant made an emphasis on 'brothel' as he explained to her what she'd be doing.

True to his word, he led her down a few halls and opened a seemingly random door. Saa stepped into the room, and was left in shock; the entire room was decorated in pillows, rugs, silk curtains, and incense waved in burners in every corner. Saa had never been in a brothel, but this is exactly how she imagined a brothel to look like. She could not help but feel as though she wanted to run from this room and never look back.

"Saziza!" He called to one of the women, she turned and smiled, waltzing over.

"Yes?" Her sultry voice took Saa by surprise.

"Here's a temporary girl for tonight. Make sure she doesn't mess this up." He gave Saa a pointed stare before turning on his heel to leave.

The woman before her was the epitome of grace, and beauty. She tucked in, curved out, pouted, and thickened in all the right places, her eyes seemed to remain hooded, and her rustic hair waved until it reached her thighs. Saa could not help but compare her skinny form to her as Saziza circled her, studying her.

"My my, so _you_ are my little helper tonight, aren't you?" She let a low chuckle escape her lips as she stopped in front of Saa.

"Let me give you a word of advice, it only takes two things to make you popular among men, that is confidence, and simplicity."

Saa looked to her confused, "I-I don't understand – "

"It's okay," Saziza wrapped an arm around her, leading her further into the room.

"I usually get that impression when desperate newcomers come to me for work. Men like to think they're in control, every second of every day, and they also like to dominate. Thus, if they happen across a confident woman, it feels like they are being challenged, and men love a challenge. Thus they will naturally seek out the confident women versus the meek and skittish."

"I see, I suppose that makes sense." Saa played along, not quite sure where simplicity fit in.

"Now with simplicity, " Saziza patted the space next to her, gesturing Saa to sit, "Some women think the more they stand out, the better chance they have of men noticing them. But _no_, that is not the case. Yes, men seek out confident women, but they can smell desperation from a mile away, and those who are too outlandish will often drive men away, as they will think they can't control this creature. Therefore, being simple with the way you sway, the way you capture men with your gaze, and the way you move across a room, all amplifies your sensuality, and attracts men like flies to a corpse." Saziza laughed, taking a large swig of wine. "Ah, and wine also helps to loosen one up, with men and _women._" She giggled, pouring a small glass of wine for Saa.

Saa shook her head, "Oh no I couldn't – "

"But you must, for this is lesson number one, know your limits." Saziza handed Saa the glass, "The wine will help release the tension, but if you have too much, then you'll be considered a drunk and no one will desire you. Too little and you'll look as stiff as a board because you'd be thinking too much!"

Saa didn't want to admit it, but this woman before her was very wise; in an odd way, endearing as well. She couldn't help but feel a connection to her, she seemed to radiate maternal energy, even though she smelled like a bottle of opened wine. Saa took the drink from her hands, staring into the cup she realized,

"I have never sipped wine before, how will I know my limit?" Saa asked.

"You are so innocent," Saziza gushed, pinching Saa's cheek, " It's very adorable! Don't worry, once you start feeling a warmth in your core, and light on your feet, stop! That's the point where you'll be able to dance with the fluidity of water, but remain firm like a tree." She grinned, urging Saa to drink.

And so, hour after hour ticked by, Saziza teaching Saa the way of an entertainer. It took Saa some time to loosen up, but once she did, Saziza was very impressed with her improvement.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you've been dancing here for years." Saziza grinned, "Now let's get you into some proper clothes."

Saa's heart sank, "Oh I don't know about – "

"Come come." Saziza interrupted her, taking her to the far corner of the room, and began to search through piles of different clothes until she found the right set. She held up a maroon colored set, forcing them into Saa's arms and pushing her behind the divider. Saa reluctantly changed, feeling silly for even thinking she'd be able to get through the night without making a fool of herself. She quickly looked herself over; her top had no sleeves, and ended just above her navel, the skirt was tight at the waist, but billowed out till it reached the floor. Saa had a sheer cover that wrapped around her neck and chest, but did little to actually cover her body. She felt vulnerable, and insecure, but the intricate beading and designs that swirled like golden fields of wheat caused Saa to slightly like the outfit she was forced to put on. _It is only for one night,_ Saa comforted herself as she slipped on little beaded slippers. As she stepped out for Saziza to see, Saa felt a wave of nervousness wash over her; this was the most expensive thing she'd ever worn, what if something happened and she ruined it? She couldn't pay them for it, what would she do?

"Come now child, I can tell you need some more wine. The feast will begin soon, and we need to go over our dances one last time."

Saa nodded, following Saziza and gulped down two more glasses of the wine.

"Prince, we just found this outside your door – it seems as though it is a gift for you." One of the Palace guards announced, walking into Atem's room.

He looked up from his parchment, to see the small pouch that Saa had in her hands last night. A light smile appeared on his lips as he took the pouch, and unrolled the small piece of parchment. He read the small note with a warmth in his chest, setting the parchment carefully down on the table, he opened the pouch, and took out the item inside. His mouth fell ajar when he realized what she had purchased for him, a beautiful cartouche, with something inscribed on it – '_In this life, and the next, Saa'_. Atem felt his heart swell as he re-read the message over and over. He turned the cartouche over to see more, '_I will be by your side forever more.'_ A light tinge dusted his cheeks as he turned the cartouche over a few times, ensuring what he was holding was truly real. _Saa,_ Atem smiled, clasping the necklace around his neck, he tucked it into his shirt so that way no one would see it. This would be his and Saa's, no one else's – _just like the stone._ Atem thought back to the stone, and wondered if she still carried it with her. He couldn't stop another smile as he remembered her face when she realized what he put in her palm;

"_It will have to satisfy my feelings for now, but please Saa carry this with you." Atem took something out from behind his back, taking Saa's hand in his and placing it in her palm._

_ Saa looked to see a small smooth, round, stone resting in her hand, the eye of Horus carved into one side; a symbol of a cartouche engraved into the other. Saa looked to Atem with eyes wide as saucers, her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. _

_ "A-Atem, what is –"_

_ "You know of the God, Horus. He is a protector, his watchful eye gazes upon all of us from the sky. There is nothing we can hide from him, and that is why his eye is upon that stone; so that if you are ever in trouble, Horus's eye will be with you and he will protect you from harm – whenever I cannot be there. That is my name, so that I may be able to unite with Horus and aid in protecting you. Wherever you may go, if we are ever separated, my name will forever be will you – thus I am with you."_

_ "I – I do not know what to say, other than I will treasure this always. I will keep this on my person until the day the hounds come for me." Saa smiled, tucking the stone away in her breast._

The same warmth that engulfed him that night returned. Atem stood, not wanting to sit here and ponder upon it for too long, and left to find Mana and Mahad.

"It is time for the feast my girls! Remember, confidence and simplicity! Your bodies are babbling brooks not raving rivers!" Saziza announced as everyone lined up, preparing to enter the Throne Room.

_Here we go,_ Saa nervously thought as she took one last swig of wine – the heat returning to her form. _I can do this, just think of it as another challenge._ Saa comforted herself as they began to saunter to the Throne Room. As they entered, Saa heard the last bit of a speech the Pharaoh made, _he looks awful._ Saa thought to herself as they lined around the room, Saa took her spot on the opposite side of the Throne, giving her a full view of the area before her. She could see the brides and Atem sitting at their table nearest the Throne, and the Pharaoh and his court close by them. She would, unfortunately, have to move and circle the room as that is what Saziza thought best. So she would have to dance near Atem and Nedjem for some time, _hopefully they'll be too busy to notice me._ Saa hoped as a servant clapped his hands together.

"Let the Prince's Name-Day Celebration, commence!"

Music instantly began, and all of the dancers began to sway and swirl. Saa followed suite, allowing her body to respond to the music in kind. She was, hopefully, following what Saziza had taught her in the few short hours they had together, rolling her hips but not shaking them, twirling delicately and not twisting like a gust wind. _I guess I could be doing something worse than this,_ Saa sighed as the dancers began to glide across the room. Saa suddenly felt a warmth spread through her as she turned once, swinging out her hips; _that must be the wine, finally. _She soon felt her cheeks heat up as her inner core radiated with a confidence she hadn't felt before, and Saa soon came to the conclusion that she liked wine. As the dancers began to switch spots again, Saa found herself near Atem's table, she glanced over to see him surrounded by piles of assortments of gifts. The table in which he sat was stocked full with food and wine, his own cheeks were tinted with rouge signifying that he had indeed been drinking. Saa felt her heart leap as he laughed at something Nedjem whispered to him, _he has such a beautiful smile._ She thought to herself as she continued to dance, shutting her eyes for a moment and letting her instincts take over.

_I am happy that he is having a good time,_ Saa smiled to herself as she glanced at Atem once more. Half the night had passed, and thankfully no one had noticed Saa just yet. She had only made it around the entire room once, and now she neared her spot from before, closest to Atem's table. Saa swayed, gyrating her hips and twirling slowly as Saziza had shown her; she made the mistake of glancing at the Pharaoh's table – only to come into eye contact with Mana. She had a wide grin on her lips, and a light tinge of red on her cheeks. Mana waved at Saa, slightly giggling she turned to Mahad and nudged him. Mahad looked over to see Saa dancing, causing her to falter slightly, when she looked back she saw he had one brow raised as if to ask what she was doing. Unfortunately she couldn't talk to them, so she glided along with the other dancers to her new spot, continuing her frolic. What she didn't see was Mana – wobbly – sneaking over to Atem's table, whispering in his ear, then leaving to return to her own table.

"_When I leave to go back to my t-table, look to your left by the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Throne." _Mana tried to whisper in Atem's ear, her breath gave off the heavy scent of wine.

Atem himself had been drinking as well, his head a flurry of emotions from the many cups of wine. He nodded, and waited until Mana was nestled back in her seat to look over. Unfortunately, he had taken a large sip of wine right before glancing over – and he spit up all of the wine he had just flowed into his mouth. Atem felt his heart skip a beat as he realize just who was dancing just a few feet away – _Saa,_ Atem inwardly gasped, quickly looking away so no one else would notice. He apologized to Nedjem, who was caught in the spray of wine; some servants coming up and cleaning up the mess. After a few minutes, Atem side-glanced back in Saa's direction – his eyes raking up and down. Her skin shimmered with a light sheen of sweat from the constant movement, the attire she wore clung to her skin as she twisted and turned. He hadn't noticed, many of what he was noticing now, before, and that confused him; for instance the round shape of her bottom, or the delicacy of her small shoulders. Atem himself was unknowingly entranced by the way this woman was dancing a mere few steps away, he continuously tried to look away – only his eyes would end up back on her form again and again.

_Get a hold of yourself, maybe you've had too much wine tonight._ He warily thought, setting his cup down. _Yes, that must be it – how many glasses have I had anyway – 8? 10? I'm not sure,_ Atem thought to himself as he contemplated how much wine he had.

"Atem, are you paying attention?" Nedjem asked, lightly touching his arm.

Atem looked back to her, plastering a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought – what were you saying?"

Mana had, unbeknownst to the Prince, been watching him the entire time – her grin increasing in size at each second that ticked by.

"He is completely entranced by her Mahad." Mana lowly whispered to her companion.

Mahad glanced over, a light chuckle escaping his lips, "It would seem so."

"I wonder if she gave him her gift yet." Mana wondered aloud.

"What did you end up buying for her?" Mahad asked, taking another sip of wine.

Mana explained the cartouche to Mahad, his brow raised at the explanation.

"But Saa doesn't know what it says on the back, she only read the front. Hopefully she won't be embarrassed if – or when – she finds out." Mana worried, gulping down the last of her wine.

"I do believe you've had enough."

"Yes, Mahad is right Mana. You wouldn't want to drink too much and be thought of as a lush would you?" Seto snidely remarked from the other end of the table.

Mana shot him a dark look, "Look, you may be related to the Pharaoh, but that doesn't mean you need to have an ego the size of the kingdom!" Mana snapped.

Mahad shook his head, "Yes you've had enough, come Mana. It's time you went to bed."

"Oh you never let me have any fun!" Mana grumbled, but followed her Master nonetheless.

Saa inhaled as she pushed through her sore muscles, the night was almost done and there weren't too many people left in the room. Just the Brides, Atem, and few drunken guests. _The night is almost over, and praise be to the Gods – Atem hasn't noticed me yet,_ Saa sighed to herself, she couldn't imagine the embarrassment if he had noticed her. Her core was very sore, and she knew she'd be hurting tomorrow morning; _this is more work than doing outdoor chores,_ she thought to herself as she took her place by the door. She glanced over at Atem's table once more, seeing him fiddle with some of the food on his plate. She smiled as he put a grape into his mouth, chewing and then taking another sip from his cup. Saa had watched Mana and Mahad leave earlier, but not before stopping to see Atem. Mana didn't look too happy, but she was trailing behind Mahad trying to step on the backs of his heels so she couldn't have been too upset.

Saa was so consumed with her thoughts, that she didn't notice a certain Prince stand from his table, saying his good-byes to the brides and turning to walk out of the room. As he approached her, their eyes met and Saa felt the blood rush to her cheeks; _please let him not know that I am me._ She pleaded as he strided by her, but not before grabbing her arm, leaning in close and whispering,

"Meet me in the gardens when you're relieved of you duty."

Then walking off without another word leaving Saa's heart racing. The rest of the night passed by as slow as a snail, the dancers finally being relieved of their duties and sent back to the room from before. When Saa entered the room, she was greeted by Saziza and a glass of wine in her face.

"Here Saa, you deserve a glass! You were fantastic tonight, the Prince could not keep his eyes off of you." She winked, downing her own glass.

Saa's cheeks reddened for the umpteenth time that night as she polished off her own glass, shuddering as the warmth flooded through her again; _she could get used to that._

"Am I allowed to change now?" Saa nervously asked, handing back her cup.

Saziza laughed and nodded, "Of course dear, your clothes are where you left them."

Saa hurriedly changed, slipping back into what was comfortable and known to her. She waved goodbye to Saziza and made haste for the gardens; Nedjem was probably so intoxicated that she'd just pass out as soon as she went to her room. Once she snuck into the gardens, she crept to the pond that they had always met at. She spotted a small form laying by the shore, and so she walked up to see Atem laying there – seemingly asleep. Saa smiled at her friend and sat beside him, taking in his sleeping form. _He seems so much more relaxed asleep, I hadn't even realized before – _Saa thought to herself as she brushed a stray hair from his face. As she did this, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, she looked to see Atem's hand. When Saa glanced back to the Prince's visage, she saw his eyes were wide open, and a small smile on his face.

"Saa," he whispered, sitting up and letting go of her hand.

"Atem, how did you enjoy your name day?"

"It was a joyous day, now it is even better." He chuckled, pulling something out from underneath his shirt.

"Oh, my gift! You're wearing it!" Saa smiled as Atem showed her the cartouche.

"It is my favorite gift of all time." Atem mindlessly fingered the piece of jewelry before tucking it away again.

Saa's cheeks flushed, and she bashfully averted her gaze.

"Saa, I saw you tonight, dancing." Atem whispered, lightly touching her shoulder.

Saa's eyes widened, she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh no, I can't believe you saw me! I did not know that they would assign me to that position! I think that servant just had it out for me, he – I – "

Saa began stumbling over her words as her mind overloaded with emotions.

Atem laughed, laying a hand on her leg, "I didn't mind, it seemed like you were having fun."

Saa shrugged, "I didn't hate it, but I certainly did not enjoy it. I believe it had something to do with the wine that Saziza made me drink."

Atem tilted his head, "She_ made_ you drink wine?"

Saa nodded, "Something about – simplicity and confidence. I don't really remember now."

Atem snorted, "That woman is – a strange one."

"Yes but I did enjoy the wine selection she had. That was the first time I'd ever had wine before." Saa smiled, remembering the taste.

Atem gasped, "You hadn't had wine until tonight?"

It was Saa's turn to laugh, "Atem, I am a servant remember? I do not get to have such luxuries."

They were silent for a moment, Atem and Saa's gazes locked with one another.

"Saa, what if I were to find you someone to marry – so that you wouldn't have to be a servant any longer?" Atem finally spoke up.

Saa's jaw dropped, "A-Atem! No, I – " She paused, taking a deep breath, "I will not marry for such a reason. When I am to marry – if I am to marry someday – it will be to my twin flame – my soul mate. I will not marry any other, even if it means I no longer have to wait on a person ever again. Thank you Atem, for your concern, but as I have said before I don't mind it so much. Nedjem is a kind woman, especially to me, and I do not think I can leave her just yet anyway." Saa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Atem lowered his gaze, nodding but remaining silent.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Prince." Saa gently touched his shoulder, Atem placing a hand over her own.

"No it is I who have offended you, therefore accept my own apologies. I simply hate having to do all of this sneaking around because of our differences in life." Atem sighed, leaning back. "I would like to be able to walk the halls of this palace together, without worry that you will be punished for whatever reason."

"I for one am happy enough that I have a friend willing to be here for me no matter what rank I may be. Even though we do not see each other as often as I would like, I believe we treasure our friendship more because of that."

"You would be the only person on this earth – minus maybe Mana – to turn a situation such as this into a positive, Saa." Atem chuckled.

"Well," Saa shrugged, "we live for only a short period of time, we should strive to serve the Gods and feel the jubilant for as much time as possible."

Atem gazed at her for a long time, watching her talk with a fondness he had not expressed before.

"Saa I – " Atem stopped himself, not knowing what he was going to say next.

Saa waited expectantly, a light smile on her lips. Atem's eyes rolled over them, _so pink, and soft_.

"Yes, my Prince?" Saa asked, wondering what Atem was staring at – did she have something on her face?

He shook his head a moment later, "It's nothing, it's late – should we not head back to our rooms?"

Saa faltered, not wanting to return to Nedjem's room just yet.

"I think I will stay here a moment longer. If you are tired then return to your quarters, Atem."

He blinked, contemplating for a moment before laying in the grass, spreading his legs out.

"I will stay with you then." He smiled to her, and the two watched the stars together, laying side by side.

_My heart, _Saa inwardly sighed, _it feels as though it will explode at any moment. I think I should consult Mana about this,_ Saa thought to herself. She suddenly felt an arm pull her close, she turned to see Atem hugging her, his gaze still on the sky. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she tried to keep her own gaze towards the stars, but kept finding her eyes tracing back to Atem's profile.

_Atem.._


	18. Pharaoh's Farewell,

**018**

**I'm sorry this one isn't so long, I will make sure to have another chapter out tomorrow! :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Pharaoh's Farewell**

Saa winced, holding Nedjem's hair as she sat bent over a bucket, vomiting up much of what she had from the night before.

"Oh Saa, I think I may have indulged too much. I don't think I'll be leaving my bed today, uhn.." Nedjem held her head as she leaned against a wall, moaning in pain.

"Would you like me to fetch you some water, Mistress?" Saa asked.

Nedjem nodded, "And if you could possibly retrieve a mixture from one of the palace healers, or you know what – just have them come here. I just want to sleep the day away today. There's nothing going on with the Prince today, right?"

"Let me check," Saa hurried over to the scroll, searching down, and shook her head. "No Mistress, apparently the palace planned this out perfectly for a situation such as this. There won't even be a mandatory feast tonight, the brides are free to eat in their rooms apparently." Saa rolled up the scroll, setting it back down on the table. "I'll send for the healer first, and then rush to the kitchens to get a pitcher of water for you."

Nedjem nodded, and with a wave of her hand she shoved her face back into the bucket. Saa winced as she heard the sound of it sloshing in the bucket, and hurried out of the room to get away. To her luck, she spotted a roaming palace guard just outside of Nedjem's room, and urged him to run as fast as possible to retrieve a healer for her Mistress. He took off in one direction, and Saa began her walk to the kitchens in the other. As she rounded a corner, Saa bumped into someone and fell backwards onto her bottom with a heavy _thump._ When she looked to see who it was, she saw it was none other than Mana. Saa helped her up with a small smile, dusting Mana and herself off.

"Saa! What are you doing up so early?" Mana smiled, Saa could tell something was off.

"Nothing I am just retrieving some water for Nedjem. It would seem that she had a little too much _fun_ last night." Saa chuckled lightly.

Mana nodded, "I see, well if you'll excuse me – "

"Are you alright, Mana?"

Mana shook her head, "No, I'm afraid the Pharaoh is close to passing. Apparently he was _not_ supposed to attend the celebration last night, and all of the indulgences have apparently taken its toll on him. Mahad and the rest of the healers are afraid that he may pass soon, I – I am running to retrieve Atem so he may," Mana paused, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Saa gasped, "Oh Gods, I'm sorry please go, he needs to be by his father's side as soon as possible."

Mana nodded, running off to find Atem; Saa wished she could go with her – maybe she would find Atem later on, after Nedjem fell asleep. With a now heavy heart, Saa continued to the kitchens to get her Mistress what she asked.

A loud knocking caused Atem to jump awake; he groaned, rolling over and stomping to the door. _I was having such a pleasant dream,_ he grumbled as he opened the door. All irritation vanished when he saw Mana panting, a look of fear on her visage.

"A-atem, it's your father he – "

She didn't need to say another word, without so much as a word Atem took off running in the direction of his father's room. His heart beat so loudly he was sure anyone would be able to hear, _please Gods do not take him yet. _When he reached his father's room he didn't bother to knock, just swinging the door open and collapsing by his father's bedside.

"Father, I came as soon as I knew I –"

"Atem," His father coughed, Atem did not know it possible but he looked worse than yesterday.

"You should have rested yesterday instead of coming to the fea – "

"Shh, my son _please."_ The Pharaoh held up a hand, coughing into a cloth.

Atem silenced himself, watching his father with overwhelming worry.

"Please, leave us." The Pharaoh wheezed, the room cleared in a matter of seconds.

"F-Father, is it really – "

"Yes my son, it is time for my soul to be weighed, and for me to rejoin with your mother in the afterlife." The Pharaoh sighed, laying a hand on Atem's. "I am sorry I have not been around more, you should know that even though I was not always physically there – I was spiritually, _always_, with you. You are my son, Atem, my _only_ son. My heir, the blood of all our ancestors runs through your veins. You will do them proud, my son, I just know it with all my being. You've shaped to be an honorable man, and more like your mother than you may know – " The Pharaoh coughed, blood splattering in the cloth.

Atem squeezed his father's hand, "You needn't do this, you must save your strength father – "

"Listen to your father, please, as I am trying to balance between the living and the dead now. You must always remember to keep a sharp mind, but do not ignore the feelings in your heart, son. Though you may not know it, the union between your mother and I was not looked upon with a happy eye, but of disdain. It took the kingdom years to be able to look at the two of us as one entity, and soon after that the subjects began to witness the kindness that dwelled within your beloved mother. She was a ray of light in a time most dark, and I am sorry you did not get to be with her more. She had left you something, to be given to you when you began your rein as Pharaoh, and I have left it with Mahad. He will make sure to give it to you when the time is right." The Pharaoh sputtered, taking a deep breath before continuing,

"Now before I leave this land, I must make this known. I need to make sure you know that I _know_ how strong of a man you are. You will be an excellent Pharaoh Atem, I believe that with the very essence of my being. And typically, a Pharaoh needs a Queen, to be his confidant, to trust in her when times are hard. That being said, I am sorry I forced this marriage so soon, I want to be sure that when the time comes you - " The Pharaoh collapsed in a fit of coughs, blood now soaking through the cloth and onto his hand.

Atem struggled against tears as he took a piece of fabric, wetted it in the nearby basin, and patted his father's forehead.

"You needn't speak any longer, you made this all known the last time we spoke. Thank you father, for being here for my name day. It was a treasured day with you, and one I will remember for the rest of my days. I will try to lead the kingdom as you have, and hopefully to a continued time of peace. I love you father, and I will be here until you pass – "

The Pharaoh smiled, his breathing suddenly becoming short and erratic.

"F-father – "

The Pharaoh just held onto his son's hand, his gaze never leaving Atem's as his breaths slowly became shorter and shorter until finally the Pharaoh laid in his bed at peace. Though Atem knew he was reunited with his mother, he could not help but squeeze his father's hand between his own, holding it to his face and softly sobbing. Now he was truly alone in the world, yes he had his uncle – Aknadin – but he no longer had a parent in the world. He was on his own, and there were only three he could entrust his life in. After a few minutes, and after Atem said his own prayers for his father, he called in the servants to prepare the Pharaoh for his burial and trip to the Gods. After they took away the Pharaoh's body to the temples to prepare, Atem left the hollow room in search of one person in particular.

~*~  
After Saa gave Nedjem her glass of water, she laid her back on the bed. The healer could not come, so Saa was forced to massaged Nedjem's temples, and her hands to alleviate some of the pain. After a few minutes she felt Nedjem's body completely relax, and her light snores resounded through the room. Saa smiled, seeing her Mistress at ease was something that brought joy to Saa. She stood, leaving the glass half full by her Mistress's bedside, and walking out to the balcony to relax. The heat of the sun warmed her skin as she sat, closing her eyes and simply being present. This is how she relaxed for a while, nothing but the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Saa felt completely at peace, until she heard the sound of the jackal – this time much closer than before – almost as if – Saa opened her eyes, and came face to face with a small black jackal, it looked to her with curiosity. Saa jumped and let out a tiny scream, the jackal only jumped in response, its ears folded back as it lowered to the ground. Instead of a growl, like from her nightmare, this jackal whimpered and crawled closer to her. Confused, Saa sat back on the ground and the jackal jumped in her lap, nuzzling its face against her chest. Saa remained frozen unsure of what to do, the jackal howled again. _The Pharaoh, _ she felt something whisper in the back of her mind. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Mana had said from the morning, _the pharaoh might pass on at any moment._

"Oh Gods, the Pharaoh has crossed to the afterlife?" Saa whispered in shock.

The jackal whimpered, almost as in a response, nuzzling against her hand. As Saa looked into its eyes, she noticed a red tint when the sun shone against them and she hesitantly ran her hand along the jackal. It responded as if it were a tamed beast, allowing her to pet it.

Then all at once her nightmare from before flooded into her memory;

_Suddenly a small dog-like shape stalked out of the shadows, the closer it came – the father the feeling of dread spread in her body. It was a jackal, but not just any jackal – its fur was matted, glimmering like an inky black sea. Saa's eyes locked on to its crimson red orbs, the jackal bared it teeth, lunging at Saa's feet. Saa skittishly jumped backwards too afraid to do much else. _Run Saa, _now_, _her mind echoed the words, and Saa complied – too fearful to question why the word popped in her thoughts -_

_All at once, a blinding light consumed the room, everything engulfed in its white rays. When Saa could see, she saw two new figures standing in the middle of the room. Both were dressed in beautiful billowing gowns, the pair seemed to be taller than an average human. One had hair was white as snow, her skin paler than the skin of a babe, the other had the hair the color of a ravens breast, her skin matched Saa's olive colour. The one with darker hair, Saa noticed, had beautiful wings tattooed on the backs of her arms, the white haired one did not have any markings. The two turned to Saa, she could see them both clearly: the pair had eyes as dark as the void, their lips a plush pink, and their gowns were adorned with jewels – the white haired woman was dress in a gown as green as a frog's skin, the other's color was that of the sun. Saa felt a wave of comfort wash over her as she gazed upon the two creatures before her, she noticed a sun disk colored circle on the dark-haired forehead, both of their eyes rimmed in charcoal, with strange black markings swirling down their cheeks and into their necks. They both smiled at Saa, but neither one made a move to say anything -_

"_Anpu." The one with dark hair voiced, her vocals sounded mystical to Saa's earlobes. _

_ The jackal near her barked, Saa's eyes looked to the jackal in response – i-is he -. As soon as Saa looked upon the jackal, another light emitted and blinded her. In the place of the jackal stood Anpu himself, his half-man, half jackal body standing proud and tall beside her. Saa sat there, awe-struck by the power that radiated from the God. Saa bowed respectfully, she was in the presence of a powerful God, Anpu – the Guardian of the Dead. That's when it hit her all at once, the white hair, green dress, and the dark hair with wings – _Eset and Heqet! -

"_Saa," Heget began,_

_ "We are afraid the fabrics of fate have been altered." Eset finished, a look of stress on her visage. _

_ "There is another, who wishes to conduct harm upon this kingdom."_

_ Eset nodded, "Yes and his power is a much more imminent threat than the other of whom we thought would surely attack first."_

_ "Yes, this is quite disturbing, as he has been blinding my all-seeing eye from any premonition." Heget lightly touched her forehead, an eye appearing from nowhere suddenly began to blink. _

_ "We are unable to tell exactly _who _is behind this I'm afraid." Eset sighed._

"A-Anpu?" Saa whispered, half-expecting no response.

However, she was proved wrong as she jackal howled, its tail swaying slightly.

_Yes,_ she felt the word appear in the front of her mind. Saa's eyes widened as she backed away, the jackal jumping off of her. It merely sat a few feet away from her, staring up at Saa with a somewhat innocent expression.

A knock on Nedjem's door caught her attention, Saa looking towards the door for a moment then looking back only to see the jackal had disappeared. _Did that really happen?_ Saa wondered as she opened the door to see a distraught Atem. As soon as the door was open wide enough, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, and after a moment she could feel a wetness there. Shocked, it took Saa a moment before she reacted – wrapping her own arms around her shaking friend.

"He's gone." Atem whispered, and Saa ushered him into the room.

_Just as the jackal warned,_ Saa thought as she brought Atem to the balcony – hopefully out there Nedjem would not wake because of noise. The two sat together, silent, Saa holding the Prince trying to keep the mood from depleting too far. They remained silent for Gods only knew how long, neither of them making a move to separate from one another. Saa felt her heart break for Atem, he had no parents in the world any longer. Who could he go to for the comfort only a parent could give? _His bride,_ Saa reluctantly thought. She rubbed circles in his back as she attempted to dry his tears.

"I do not know what to do with myself." Atem finally whispered, his voice hoarse.

Saa hesitated, what would she do?

"You let out any emotion you feel the need to express." Saa finally spoke up, "If you must shed tears then shed them, if you feel the need to release your anger in a scream then do so, if you feel like drinking the pain away tonight then let me be the first to fetch the bottle. But, after that, you must pick yourself up and celebrate the life your father lived. He is now at peace, with your mother – if I may be so forward – so there is no reason to mourn. He lived a long, and from what I have known, healthy life. Now it is your turn to rule over this kingdom, and during your life you will suffer with loss but you must not let it keep you from pushing forward Atem. So, what do you feel like doing?" Saa asked.

Atem eyed her, unsure of what to say; he didn't know what to feel, think, or say at the moment. It was all too much for him to comprehend, however Saa's words rung true in his heart. He knew he could not mope about for too long, as a ruler one must always be strong for their people. Atem sharply inhaled, drying any tears left on his face.

"Saa, will you stay with me until the funeral tomorrow? I do not feel like being by myself at the moment."

Saa faltered, _how would she get this passed Nedjem?_

"Prince, I – "

"I will have one of my staff send Nedjem a letter making up some tale, if that is what you are worried about." Atem mumbled, looking off into the distance.

"Would this not look extremely suspicious?"

Atem shrugged, "I do not care, I have suffered a loss and wish to be surrounded by my friends whilst we drink the rest of the day away. That is how I wish to spend my time of mourning, reminiscing and drinking. I need you by my side, Saa; as you've stated you always will be with this – " Atem pulled out the cartouche, turning it over.

Saa read, re-read, and read it again, not remembering that being there when she first looked at the cartouche. _Mana,_ Saa sighed inwardly.

"Very well, Atem. I will stay with you if that is what you wish."

Atem nodded, "I will send for Mana and Mahad once we settle in my quarters."

Saa stood then, helping Atem up. The two silently walked out of Nedjem's room, and down the hall to Atem's chambers, arms linked the entire way.


	19. Their Last Goodbye

019

Their Last Goodbye;

_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living – Marcus Tullius Cicero _

"Here we are," Atem mumbled, opening the door for the duo to step through.

Thankfully, they hadn't passed too many servants on the way here – and no brides were to be found. Thus, not too many people knew of Saa going to the Prince's chambers for the entire night. She walked in the fairly familiar area, though it was much larger than she remembered. The Prince's main room was covered in comfortable lounging chairs, plush pillows, and plates of food littered the many tables along with pitchers of wine. Saa let the Prince lead her to one of the couches, sitting beside him.

"Would you like something to eat?" The Prince asked, his voice monotone.

Saa knew he would need time to heal, she only hoped that he did not remain this way for the remainder of his life. Death can alter people in a vast array of ways, and right now it seemed the Prince was being affected negatively. Saa shook her head,

"You have just experienced a loss, and yet you tend to other's needs? Atem, please there's no reason to hold anything back. We are friends, you can tell me anything." Saa told him, placing her hand on his arm.

Atem's eyes grazed Saa's arm, inspecting her, then meeting her own gaze she saw a shimmer. She knew he was not going to allow himself to cry again, for crying was a 'womanly' thing to do. Saa sighed, taking one of his grapes. She stood, and wordlessly glided over to one of the wine jugs, carefully picking it up as well as a goblet. Pouring a cup, she walked back to Atem and handed it to him – he took it silently. Saa then set the pitcher down, taking one of the smaller plates she piled it with some of the food that looked appealing to her. She sat back down next to Atem, and in-between sips of his wine, fed him the assortment of goods. Atem all the while watched her curiously, a single brow slightly raised as he nursed his cup. Once his plate was emptied, Saa set it back on the table and gently nudged the Prince back, causing him to lean against the back of the couch. She then raised his feet, resting them in her lap, and silently removed his shoes, laying them next to the couch. Saa then began to massage his feet up to his mid-calf, kneading and pressing against the skin.

"This is how my mother used to calm me when I was a child. She would feed me something, usually bread, and then lay me back and massage my legs and back." Saa held a reminiscent smile on her lips as she continued to massage the Prince. "This is one of the few things that are clear in my memory."

The Prince did not say anything at first, he merely watched Saa unspeaking. After a few moments he opened his mouth,

"Saa this is unnecessary. You do not need to – "

She sent him a firm stare,

"I am doing what I wish, Atem. At this moment, you need someone to take care of you. To tell you that you will be alright. I will be that person unless you do not wish me here."

Atem averted his gaze, slinking back against the couch.

"I am a Prince, I do not _need_ to be comforted as a child."

He, however, made no objections to Saa's massage. So Saa continued, though her heart slightly stung from the way he spoke to her. After a short while, Saa stopped the massage, picking up his legs and standing, then setting them back down on the couch. She filled his now empty glass, and after setting the pitcher back where it belongs, walked up behind the prince.

"May I?" Saa asked, gesturing to the jewelry.

Atem shrugged, and Saa assumed this as permission; she removed most of the jewelry from his neck leaving it bare. She then slipped her hands underneath the material of his tunic, and began to rub the muscles beneath. A few moments passed before Saa could feel Atem begin to relax, _the wine must be taking affect,_ Saa thought as she manipulated the flesh. Saa continued to massage for a long while, finally stopping after her hands began to cramp. She gently rubbed his back for a few moments, then walked to then filled the Prince's glass once more. Saa glanced outside to see the sun near dusk, has she really massaged the Prince for that long? Saa sat back down, the Prince on her left, and the duo remained in a silence for some time. She finally turned to him,

"Should I call for Mahad and Mana?" She asked, "And what of Nedjem?"

Atem shot her a sideways glance, causing Saa to avert her gaze. Wordlessly, the Prince stood, opening the door to his chambers and leaving Saa there alone. Saa's heart beat erratically as she sat in silence once more, _had she done something wrong?_ She only tried to ease the stress the Prince was surely under, he must have seen that. What seemed like hours had passed before the Prince returned, his cheeks flushed, and something vermillion in his clutches. He wobbled to the couch where Saa sat, and laid the fabrics in her lap before collapsing beside her.

"I have – " he paused to take a swig of some more wine, " – sent a servant explaining to your Mistress that you are needed elsewhere for the night. As for Mahad and Mana, I sent for them – they will be stopping by before the night is up."

He sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. He then turned to her, a drunken smirk on his face,

"Would you put those on? I quite like them."

Saa immediately knew what laid in her lap – the outfit from his name day celebration. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she held up the clothes,

"Y-you want me to put these on, now?" She nervously asked.

Atem leaned close to Saa, the smell of wine heavy on his lips.

"As your Prince and soon to be Pharaoh, I am _ordering you_ to."

He snickered to himself as he leaned back against the couch once more. _He is drunk_, Saa thought as she stood and walked to the other room to change. _That is the only reason why he would act like this._ Though she could not blame him, he _had_ just lost his father, and this is why she was so compliant with everything he asked. She reluctantly put the clothes on from last night, clutching the sheer cover to her body as she tried to cover her midriff. She stepped out and lightly padded across the room, keeping her gaze on the floor. She went to sit but the Prince spoke up,

"_Dance._" He told her, taking another sip of his wine.

Saa's eyes widened slightly, "D-Dance?"

"Yes, Saa. I wish for you to dance for me."

Saa's eyes found the floor again as she wrung her hands together.

"I – I – "

"You wouldn't deny your Prince, and your _friend_ would you?"

Saa inwardly sighed, a feeling of guilt settled over her.

"I would never it's just – "

Atem raised a brow, handing her his cup of wine.

"Fill it for me, and take a few sips. You are acting as skittish as a rabbit."

Saa quickly filled the glass, accidentally drinking half the glass then having to fill it again. When she handed the glass back, the Prince grabbed her wrist and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her hand. His eyes found hers, and she could see that he was indeed not in the right state of mind. _Mana, Mahad, please get here soon,_ Saa prayed, maybe they would be able to control him.

"_Please,_ Saa would you dance for me?"

Saa could not deny him, her willpower vanishing from her mind. She reluctantly stepped away from the couch, giving herself room to move. With a quick inhale she began, feeling slightly ridiculous. She went through everything that Saziza had told her; _confidence and simplicity._ If Saa could help the Prince forget his pain for a moments by her dancing then so be it, tonight is his night. As the moments ticked by, Saa soon found herself to be lost in the dance, her body taking control with her instincts. She did not stop until she heard the Prince clapping, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. Saa could feel that her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat,

"Excuse me for a moment, Prince. I need to step out for a moment – just to cool down." Saa hurriedly put in her reasoning when she saw the look the Prince gave her.

He looked like an abandoned child in a market when Saa finished her sentence; she almost felt pity for him as she stepped out into the cool dusk air. _Oh Eset, protect me tonight and help me get through this in one piece. _Saa thought as she felt held her hand to her heart. When she looked into the Prince's eyes, she could feel something from deep inside of her tugging her towards him – _like flies to corpses. _Saa worried she may do something to threaten their friendship if she allowed herself to relax _too_ much – she couldn't afford to.

"Saa," Atem sighed, walking up next to her.

He handed Saa her own cup as he continued to nurse his own.

"Yes, Atem? Are you alright?"

"I – I do not know." He said nothing else, turning his attention to the now starry sky above.

Saa found herself once again beguiled by the Prince's countenance. She was unable to remove her gaze from his form, her eyes roaming across his cheeks, around his lips, down his neck – _No._ Saa turned away, _stop this nonsense Saa,_ she scolded herself while gulping down her wine.

"Do you think he is with her now? Do you believe they are happy?" Atem whispered, Saa almost not catching what he had said.

After thinking it over for a moment Saa nodded,

"Yes Atem, I do believe that they are together, and happily experiencing new things in the afterlife alongside your ancestors."

Atem turned to her as a single tear slid down his cheek, Saa reached to wipe it away. Once her skin made contact with his, Atem reached up and held her hand to his cheek as he shut his eyes.

"A-Atem,"

Saa was going to ask what he was doing, but decided better and let him do what he wished. Her hand still in his own, he turned his head and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Saa." He spoke in a hushed tone.

When their gazes met, Saa almost gasped aloud as the Prince's eyes were alight with moonlight; they seemingly glowed against the pitch black of night.

"What are you thanking me for, Atem?"

"For standing by me, for allowing me to be your friend. And, most importantly –" Atem took a step closer, their bodies a breath apart, " – for allowing me in." He smiled, reaching up a hand to caress her cheek.

Saa closed her eyes, relishing in the moment.

_Is this how friends are supposed to feel for one another_? Saa wondered, unbeknownst to her the same sentence crossed the Prince's mind. The pull came back with full force as Saa felt her body moving on its own. Atem and Saa leaned closer to one another, enveloping each other in a hug; Saa resting her head against his chest. All that Saa knew in that moment is that she never wanted to part with Atem, if she would have her way they would stay there in that moment forever. Saa felt his arms tighten around her, his head resting atop of her own. That is how they stayed for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to move. As each second ticked by, Saa felt something stir within her, it almost felt as though a fire had ignited itself in her abdomen. This feeling made her hot, as if she were under the desert sun, and she was confused as to why she felt this way. Why did she not feel this way towards Mahad, Mana, or even Malik when they were on speaking terms? _Why is it just him?_ Saa asked herself as she felt the Prince pull away slightly. Saa looked up, almost regretting it as she found her visage close enough to Atem's to feel his breath on her cheeks; the tips of their noses grazing one another.

"Saa," Atem breathed, his heart beginning to race, "Why do I feel this way around you?"

It almost seemed as though he were asking himself, as if he wasn't supposed to say it aloud.

"I – I do not know." Saa stuttered out, finding her breath leaving her.

"I feel as a friend would, but then it seems stronger than how I feel for Mahad or Mana. It's a, primal feeling in my heart as though I need to protect you from everything, and everyone. As if you are – _mine._" He whispered.

Saa's eyes fluttered, "I do not think I would mind – "

Atem leaned in closer, the space between them almost squeezed out. Just as Atem shut his own eyes, the door flew open with a _thump._ Saa and Atem jumped apart, both of their hearts in their throats. They both could not find the courage to look at one another, as Mana's voice echoed throughout the room. Saa picked up her cup and finished what was left inside. Atem followed suite and headed into his chambers, Saa walking in step behind him.

"Oh, Atem – " Mana whispered, running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

Mahad seemed to catch on that _something_ had gone on between the two, he eyed them suspiciously.

"How are you, Atem? IS there anything I can do?" Mana worried, giving Saa a hug as well.

Atem shook his head, the color fading from his cheeks.

"No, Mana. I am slowly coming to terms with it – however it is still too new to know for certain how long it will be until I truly leave this behind."

Saa sat beside the Prince on the couch, Mahad comng over as well.

"Your father was a great man, and a greater leader. He loved you very much, Atem. And at your coronation ceremony I will bestow upon you the gifts both of your parents have left you." Mahad patted Atem on the shoulder before taking his own glass and filling it.

"Oh, wine!" Mana giggled, Mahad giving her a wary look.

The rest of the night was spent as such, the four of them drinking together, laughing, and reminding times with the Pharaoh – Saa mostly listening about the latter. Atem told them about what the Pharaoh had told him on his name day, and as he was passing – guilt etching itself into Saa's heart. _It wouldn't be right for the kingdom if Atem did not marry one of the brides he has chosen,_ Saa suddenly hated the idea of him taking any other women. The thought of Atem having children with any of them sent Saa's teeth on edge. _You are mine – _the words Atem had spoken echoed in Saa's mind. _I think, I may – _

"Saa, do you want to go to the balcony and watch the stars?" Mana asked, standing.

"Let us all go." Mahad nodded, standing as well.

Saa left the thoughts behind as they all laid out on the balcony, wine jugs coming along as well. They laid there for some time, talking and laughing, Atem and Mahad telling stories to the girls. Soon Mana had fallen asleep, her light snores could be heard as she turned to move closer to Mahad. A smile found its way to Saa's lips as she looked over and saw that Mahad had indeed fallen asleep as well. When she turned around she could see Atem's eyes on her from the corner of her vision. She felt her heart race as she tried to keep from looking over. However, she could not resist for very long as she found her own visage turning to look at Atem's. The two merely stared at one another, a small smile finding its way to Atem's lips as Saa let a small yawn out.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Atem asked.

Saa immediately shook her head, "Oh no I couldn't take your bed from – "

"There is plenty of room for the two of us, Saa." Atem laughed, sitting up.

Saa's face flushed as the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Atem crossed her mind. She nodded, unable to resist the yearning of the idea of sleeping in a _real_ bed for once. Atem took her hand, and led her to his room.

"I'll be right back, let me wake Mahad and Mana. There are clothes over there if you want to change." Atem pointed to a corner where a set of drawers lay.

Saa pulled open one, pulling out a loose tunic, and quickly changing into it – setting her clothes, folded, in a corner. She stood there, waiting for a few minutes for Atem to return. When he stepped back into his room, he had to look twice at Saa; the spark in his chest igniting once more. He smiled as he gestured for her to get into his extremely large bed. Saa inspected the bed with her gaze; it seemed to be one of the softest she had ever seen. She lightly padded to one side, pulling back the sheets and slipping into the bed. Atem had grabbed one of his night tunics and went to change, coming back a few moments later. Saa felt the other side of the bed sink slightly as he laid on his bed as well. The two looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Tomorrow morning, you should help your Mistress prepare for the funeral." Atem whispered, his hand snaking its way to Saa's own.

Saa nodded, her hand griping Atem's. "I will leave early so that it won't arouse too much suspicion."

Atem shrugged, "I do not care what they think, Saa."

He tugged on her hand, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Atem," Saa whispered against his chest, "This must be the wine influencing you. Please, I do not want you to do anything you would regret witho-"

"Saa." Atem interrupted her, "_Please,_ I know what I am doing, fully well." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

The warmth from his body sent Saa tumbling into a deep sleep a mere moments later.


	20. The Funeral

**Oh hello my dear readers!**

**I've missed you all greatly! Thank you all for being so patient while my family was here - it's probably going to be the last time I see my Aunt unfortunately. Ah well, here's chapter 20 - I hope this is a good welcome back chapter for you all! I'm a little iffy about the chapter myself but - :)**

**Enjoy~**

**The Funeral**

Sun rays beamed through the many windows to the Prince's room, streaking through and burning brightly upon Saa's face. Saa slowly opened her eyes, a feeling of overwhelming comfort and warmth smoothed over her skin. Moving her limbs she quickly realized she was in a bed, and _what is that breeze on my cheek – _Saa looked over to see the sleeping Prince's face an eyelash away. Red flooded her face as she felt his arm tighten around her waist, pulling her even closer. The pressure from his hand, along with the heat that radiated from his body sparked the unknown but familiar fire within herself. She laid there for a moment, her eyes wandering about his sleeping countenance – his brow relaxed, lips upturned slightly; he seemed to be completely at ease. Saa's mind was brought back to the way she felt the night before:

He smiled, reaching up a hand to caress her cheek.

Saa closed her eyes, relishing in the moment.

_Is this how friends are supposed to feel for one another? Saa wondered, unbeknownst to her the same sentence crossed the Prince's mind. The pull came back with full force as Saa felt her body moving on its own. Atem and Saa leaned closer to one another, enveloping each other in a hug; Saa resting her head against his chest. All that Saa knew in that moment is that she never wanted to part with Atem, if she would have her way they would stay there in that moment forever. Saa felt his arms tighten around her, his head resting atop of her own. That is how they stayed for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to move. As each second ticked by, Saa felt something stir within her, it almost felt as though a fire had ignited itself in her abdomen. This feeling made her hot, as if she were under the desert sun, and she was confused as to why she felt this way. Why did she not feel this way towards Mahad, Mana, or even Malik when they were on speaking terms? Why is it just him? Saa asked herself as she felt the Prince pull away slightly. Saa looked up, almost regretting it as she found her visage close enough to Atem's to feel his breath on her cheeks; the tips of their noses grazing one another. _

_ "Saa," Atem breathed, his heart beginning to race, "Why do I feel this way around you?" _

_ It almost seemed as though he were asking himself, as if he wasn't supposed to say it aloud. _

_ "I – I do not know." Saa stuttered out, finding her breath leaving her. _

_ "I feel as a friend would, but then it seems stronger than how I feel for Mahad or Mana. It's a, primal feeling in my heart as though I need to protect you from everything, and everyone. As if you are – mine." He whispered._

_ Saa's eyes fluttered, "I do not think I would mind – "_

_ Atem leaned in closer, the space between them almost squeezed out –_

Saa stopped her mind from going any further, the breath seemed to leave her body and her heart began to race as she pondered upon it. However, her mind seemed to work against her as she envisioned the moment again and again. What would've happened if they _had_ kissed? Did she want him to, or was it just the wine? As Saa's eyes found Atem's lips, she felt something stir within her again and she came to the conclusion that yes, she did want him to kiss her. _But what does that mean,_ Saa wondered to herself, did she – love him? _Do I? What does love feel like?_ Saa contemplated the feeling, only being explained to her once by her mother long ago.

_Her mother's kind eyes were alight with laughter as she gently brushed her daughter's hair. _

_ "Mama, What does love feel like?" A young Saa looked to her mother with wide eyes._

_ "My dearest daughter, love is like – " Her mother paused, seemingly staring off into space with a soft smile, "You'll know the feeling of love when you look upon the face of your husband and your heart will feel as though it could beat out from your chest. A smile will spread itself across your lips, and you will not be able to stop it. You'll wish to be around that person during every part of the day and never wish to leave their side. When you touch, it will feel as though you are being wrapped in a thousand blankets and you'll never be able to resist. It's a beautiful thing, love, and if you can find your twin flame – or your soul mate – you'll know it the minute you two speak. No matter how long the two of you are apart, you'll never forget him, and he will never forget you. You will remain together until the end of time, whether it is in marriage or friendship. It is only the luckiest of souls that are able to meet their twin flames." Her mother finished with a smile on her face. _

_ "Did you meet your twin flame, Mama?" Saa asked as her mother twisted her hair into a bun._

_ Her mother was quiet for a moment, as though she wondered whether or not to say anything. Then she smiled again as she finished her daughters hair and enveloping her into a warm embrace._

_ "Yes my sweet, I have." _

_ I love him, _Saa thought to herself as she was brought back to the present with a soft yawn as the Prince slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing Saa next to him, a soft smile spread on his lips and his eyes seemed to soften.

"Saa," He breathed, "it wasn't a dream." He whispered the latter under his breath.

Saa cocked her head to the side, the two just looking at one another for a moment before Saa sat up, Atem's hand sliding off of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, sitting up as well.

Saa stood from the bed, turning back to the Prince.

"I must help Nedjem ready for the service today, Atem." Saa felt her heart rate increase as the Prince stood as well and padded over to her.

"I see, but must you go so soon? We just woke up, surely you need something to eat."

Saa shook her head, a sad smile on her lips

"I'm afraid I've been here too long, Atem. Nedjem will surely need me soon, if not now. "

Saa felt her heart squeeze as her mind wandered to Atem's lips; Atem told them all what the Pharaoh had told him; _he must do what is right for the kingdom - _Saa cut herself off and looked to the Prince, Atem smiled slightly, sensing something wrong with Saa.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Atem asked, stepping closer to her – their bodies now mere inches away.

Saa felt her face flush as red as it did last night, the only difference is that the two of them were no longer under the haze of wine. She averted her eyes, her gaze landing on his collarbone. Saa did not know what to say for the second time in just a few moments, her mind failing her. She felt a hand on her chin, and slowly her head was brought up so she was forced to look into the Prince's eyes.

"_Please,_" He whispered, their gazes locked once more, " – keep what I said last night from being a lie, and tell me what is wrong."

"I-it's -" Saa paused, _she couldn't _really_ tell him what was wrong._ That would breach their friendship, and that meant more to Saa than anything. "It's just the Pharaoh, I'm still getting used to it is all. I want to be sure you're going to be seen by your people as the man I know you to be." She finished with a small sigh.

Atem looked to her with gentle eyes and a light smile on his lips.

"Saa," His breath tickled Saa's cheeks, only causing her to redden more. "You are, _immaculate._"

His eyes roamed over her countenance as he soaked her in again, the morning sun caressing her skin. Atem instinctively placed a hand on her cheek, her skin soft to the touch, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Atem – " She whispered, finding herself cut off by how close his face was to her own.

The two gazed into one another's eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do next. _Is this going to happen?_ Saa asked herself as she felt her eyes shutter closed, no one was expected here right?

The Prince looked to his friend with warmth in his heart that he had not known, his eyes wandered to her lips. They waited before him to be plucked and taken as his own. _His own,_ he smiled as he thought of Saa being his and no other man's. _This cannot be simply friendship,_ he thought as his own face grew closer to Saa's. _I cannot think of her as merely a friend any longer – _His mind wandered off as he tried to close the gap between the two of them. _No,_ Saa suddenly thought, pulling away from the Prince. He looked at her with wide eyes, his lips parted and arms still extended. Saa's breathing was heavy as she backed away, her head shaking slowly.

"No, A- Prince. We cannot – "

"S- Saa, wait – "

Saa turned to run from the room, as she rounded the corner she nearly shrieked when she saw Mana and Mahad hiding around the corner. Their faces were wide as if they were animals caught in the kitchens, Saa knew they had heard and possibly witnessed everything. Without a word, Saa ran from the room her heart in her stomach – _we – we almost kissed. _The scene continued to replay in her mind as she approached her mistress's room, _and why did I stop him?_

~*~  
"Atem!" Mana yelled as she stormed into the Prince's bedchambers, after Saa had left the room.

She found the Prince sitting at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Mana felt her heart soften when he looked to her; she could tell that he was hurting, and confused though he may never completely show it.

"Mana." Mahad placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

_This wasn't the time._

"Let us help you prepare for the service, Atem." Mahad laid a gentle hand on his friends shoulder.

The two looked to one another for a moment, neither of them saying a word; they did not need words, all their feelings expressed in that one moment. Atem sighed, and stood –

"What happened?" Mana asked, as she prepared his bath.

"How would I know, Mana? She just said no all of a sudden and ran out –"

"She is doing what she thinks is right for you, most likely." Mahad put it plainly, as Atem stepped into the hot water.

Atem remained silent for a moment, just sitting in the bath water. Finally, he angrily sighed and sunk even lower in the hot water.

"I do not have time to worry about this, I will have a kingdom to rule over within the next dozen or so moons." Atem grumbled.

Mana and Mahad exchanged worried glances as they continued to help the Prince prepare. _How would they get the two of them to remain friends?_

~*~  
The mourning horns sounded as everyone was lined up, Atem and Aknadin stood by either side of the Pharaoh's coffin, two Priestess's lined behind for the role of Eset and Nebthwt. The Pharaoh's court lined up behind the Priestess's, many of them Saa did not recognize, and behind them the brides and their families stood. There was many words of prayer, to Anpu, Nebthwt, Eset, and many others, for the safe travels of the Pharaoh to the afterlife, sage being burned to cleans the area of any negativity. The sounds of wailing could be heard even from inside of the Palace walls, Saa could only imagine the amount of citizen's that were lined up outside to wish the Pharaoh off.

"Let us begin the ceremony." Atem announced, and everyone began the walk.

Dancers shuffled and twisted around the funeral procession, other than that everyone walked in unison. They led everyone through the main village, the streets were crowded with villagers holding flowers and tokens to help the Pharaoh pass, some even help deities and prayed as the Pharaoh's coffin passed – all the while the mourning horns continued to blow, creating a heavy ambiance around the procession. They walked through the village, and down to the Nile, it being nearly late afternoon by the time they reached the boat. Everyone boarded two cedar wood boats, the Pharaoh, Atem, Aknadin, and the court in one, everyone else in the other. The boatmen led them all miles down the Nile river, as they unloaded everyone again – the Pharaoh was put onto an oxen driven carriage; it was adorned with many items, tokens, and such. In the same lines as before, everyone marched to the Pharaohs tomb, Saa could not make out Atem's figure the entire day being so far back in the procession. Her thoughts, the entire time, were on the argument the two of them had that morning; it haunted her the entire day as she helped Nedjem ready herself.

Once they reached the mouth of the Pharaoh's tomb, the burning of incense began as Atem and Aknadin sprinkled the ceremonial water over the coffin. All the while, everyone continued to pray loudly, asking for the Pharaoh to enter the afterlife with ease. Once they finished the pre-burial prayers, Atem and Aknadin entered the tomb with the Pharaoh to continue their rites. Servants unloaded the carts that accompanied the processor, full of the Pharaoh's possessions, as the two relatives continued their prayers. Once everything was stored, the last of the dirt placed over the Pharaoh's ceremonial boat – buried a few meters from the burial site – Atem and Aknadin stepped out of the tomb. Two ceremonial servants shut the tomb, locking it into place for all of eternity; the post-burial prayers commenced and the dancers began their own rites. Their arms raised, the women twisted and shouted prayers to the sky, their flowing gowns and shawls billowing and rolling with their bodies.

After their rites had been completed, all but the family and the court of the Pharaoh were sent back to the Palace to await the ceremonial feast. They would all celebrate the Pharaoh's life, drink and eat to their hearts delight, and reminisce together. Saa merely stood quietly in her place, watching the floor beneath her with an intense gaze. Had she overreacted this morning – _No,_ her subconscious responded, _he must be with someone that the Kingdom could respect him with. _Even Nedjem would be a better candidate in society's eye than she, _him being a lone Pharaoh would be better than a slave relationship. _Saa felt the uneasiness rumble within her chest as the new Pharaoh and his court entered the room, all fell silent as they walked to their appointed seats. The previous Pharaoh's assistant stepped in front of the room, coughing slightly.

"Hello all, due to the death of our previous Pharaoh, the Prince will have a few days to grieve. Afterwards, he will pick his new bride. After the bride is chosen, in the following weeks the Prince will receive his rites and become our new Pharaoh!" He paused as the room clapped wildly, once they settled down he continued, "You are all invited to his coronation ceremony, of course. Once his is anointed as our Pharaoh, he will wed his bride within the month and shall begin their rein as husband and wife!" The room erupted into screaming applause.

The music began soon after, dancers entering the room – Saa thought she noticed some of them from the Prince's name day ceremony – and all began to eat their fill. Though she tried to stop herself, Saa found that her eyes kept wandering to the Prince while he ate. He made casual conversation with those nearest him, Saa and Akila were nearest, however his eyes did not wander in her own direction once. _Have I ruined this friendship after all?_ Saa nervously wondered to herself as the feast slowly ticked by. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice that Malik was missing from the feast, and that he had not been at the funeral either.


	21. Confessions, Decisions, and Resolutions

**I'M BACK! I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, Things were very hard after my family left. One event after another unfolded and needless to say FF did not cross my mind too often. I'm so sorry. But everything is working out now, and so my ability to write had returned! Thank you all for the reviews and pushes to continue on with this story, I promise were are close to finishing this Arc. WOo!**

**Enjoy loved ones ~**

**Confessions, Decisions, and Resolutions.**

Two days had passed from the Pharaoh's funeral, and Saa hadn't seen the Prince since. She had visited Mana last night and they practiced their magic; she had mentioned to Saa that she had greatly improved since their first practice. Now she was able to dematerialize, and reappear up to five feet away, and was able to produce a number of small elemental spells. With luck, she'd be able to be near Mana's level in the coming weeks. Mana tried to bring up the Prince multiple times, and Saa would sigh - telling her she didn't want to discuss it. Soon Mana would then drop the subject and they continued with their practicing the rest of the night. Mana _had_ managed to let slip that the Prince was holed up in his quarters, not even letting herself or Mahad in. This set some worry in Saa's heart, she imagined the Prince wallowing in sorrow in darkness.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when Nedjem finally woke, Saa waited patiently for her Mistress to wake. This afternoon the brides would be meeting the Prince one final time, then they'd have to wait one full day for the Prince to make up his mind. The day after next would be the announcement, and engagement ceremonies. From there, it would take one month to complete all the necessary arrangements, and then the two would be wed. The Pharaoh would be donned with his title within the next week, and all would be well in the kingdom. Saa swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she helped Nedjem dress herself, _would she be okay?_ Saa had thought about visiting the Pharaoh, however with the cold way he had treated her - rightfully so - she did not want to disturb him. She felt some hesitation within her own heart as she was not completely sure why she had pulled away to begin with. Saa battled within herself the past few days, turning up empty handed. Shaking off the heavy cloud around her, and once Nedjem was properly dressed, the two began their journey to the throne room one last time. Nedjem wrung her hands as they passed by hall after hall,

"Oh, I'm so nervous Sasa - how do I know that the Pharaoh will choose me?"

Saa raised a brow, ignoring the tightening of her own heart.

"Do you not have faith in your relationship with him? As far as I could see, he seems to be infatuated with you - as you seem to always be by his side." Saa muttered the last part with a hint of bitterness.

Nedjem let a sigh loose, a small smile on her lips,

"You are right, I guess I just cannot help but allow my nerves to overtake me every so often. Thank you Sasa - you are the best! And don't worry, once I'm married to the Pharaoh you'll have so much more to do, and you're status will be increased! Won't that be amazing? You'll even have your own _room_!" Nedjem grinned, Saa mimicking her Mistress's lips.

"Quite, Nedjem." Saa opened the door to the Throne Room, allowing Nedjem through first.

As they entered, Saa felt her stomach sink into the pits of her abdomen; _what is this feeling?_ She couldn't focus on it for too long once she locked eyes with the Pharaoh. His normally kind plum orbs were steeled, as hard and cold as jewels. Saa immediately averted her gaze, pulling out the chair for Nedjem and standing off to the side.

"You need not stay, servant, as we will be having some private conversations that your ears need not hear." The Pharaoh spoke.

At first, Saa did not know who he was speaking to as she did not look up from the floor. This caused the Pharaoh's anger to spike slightly,

"Girl, do you hear your Pharaoh speaking to you, or have you suddenly become deaf?"

This caught Saa's attention, her eyes wide as she looked into his own. He lips were set in a thin line, and his brow furrowed as he motioned with his hand for her to leave.

"Do you need help to find the door - or will you be able to see yourself out?" He took a step towards her, Saa immediately flinching back.

"N-No, my Pharaoh I shall see myself out at once."

"Good - " The Pharaoh turned to Nedjem, who looked uncomfortable and confused, and took her hand, planting a light kiss on the back.

"Nedjem, my beautiful lotus flower, how are you today?" He asked in a sweet voice.

All confusion or discomfort was wiped off of Nedjem's face, and replaced with a light blush and bashful smile. Saa could handle no more, and quickly turned - running out of the room. Her chest felt like it could explode at any moment, with anger or something else she did not know. Before she knew it, her legs stopped in front of Mana's chambers; without hesitation, Saa lightly rapped her knuckles against the door. Mana opened immediately, and her countenance quickly changed from happiness to concern as she helped Saa in.

"What's wrong?" She asked at once, setting Saa down on the couch.

As Saa explained, Mana's face intensified to rage. Her cheeks tinted an angry rouge, and lips thinned, she stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Saa squeaked, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"To talk to him." She muttered, and Saa quickly ran over to her to grab her arm.

"Please - _don't_! I fear it'll only make things worse." Saa hopelessly whispered.

"He can't treat you this way - "

"He _can_, I'm a servant remember?"

"No, you're _my_ friend, Mahad's friend, _his_ \- whatever you two are - "

Saa groaned, falling back on the couch, "What are you talking about Mana?"

"Well, there's no point in hiding it any longer is there? He's going to be married soon, do you _want_ him to be married to another woman?"

"Yes, - no, - I dont know." Saa sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I want him to be happy - but I didn't know I'd have to sacrifice my friendship with him in order to do so."

"You don't, he's just being - well an ass." Mana shrugged.

"He needs to marry into status, and wealth. That was his father's last wish - he has to follow through with it. I will just have to be happy to be near him for the rest of my life - if he even picks Nedjem in the first place. I - I love him, and if he's happy then I will be as well." Saa sighed, feeling her heart slowly tear.

"I just wish he wouldn't treat me this way." She whispered.

Mana slightly smiled at Saa's confession, "Saa, maybe you don't _have to _sacrifice anything! Maybe you two could - "

"_No,_ Mana let's not talk about this any longer. He needs to do what's right for his kingdom, no?"

"Well, I mean - "

"Mana, is that not the job of Pharaoh, to take care of his Kingdom?"

Mana slowly nodded, her smile disappearing.

With a heavy heart Saa nodded, leaning against her friend as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Then it is settled. Could you stand to let me sit here for a few minutes before I have to retrieve my Mistress?" Saa hiccuped.

Mana nodded once more, "Take as much time as you need, Saa."

….

Saa huffed, resting her head against the cool ledge of the balcony. The cool air that surrounded her was illuminated by the eerie light of the moon, casting shadows across the lands before her. The feeling of heaviness had not left Saa's mind all day. After she had dried her tears and left Mana's room, after going to get Nedjem - only to find out she had been taken to her room already - after running into Ikan on the way to her room - after all that had happened to her today, the weight only seemed to increase as each the world plowed on. The pressure behind her eyes worsened as she though back to the way Atem had looked at her. There was nothing she could do, and she would need to live with watching him be content with women whom he was eligible to marry. _Stop being so, dramatic,_ she chastised herself.

Shaking it off, Saa turned to go back inside and was stopped by the stare of a familiar black jackal. Its head was cocked to the side, and its tongue hang from its mouth as it panted. The nightmare she had flooded her memories as the jackal's red eyes bore into Saa's stormy grey;

_All at once, a blinding light consumed the room, everything engulfed in its white rays. When Saa could see, she saw two new figures standing in the middle of the room. Both were dressed in beautiful billowing gowns, the pair seemed to be taller than an average human. One had hair was white as snow, her skin paler than the skin of a babe, the other had the hair the color of a ravens breast, her skin matched Saa's olive colour. The one with darker hair, Saa noticed, had beautiful wings tattooed on the backs of her arms, the white haired one did not have any markings. The two turned to Saa, she could see them both clearly: the pair had eyes as dark as the void, their lips a plush pink, and their gowns were adorned with jewels – the white haired woman was dress in a gown as green as a frog's skin, the other's color was that of the sun. Saa felt a wave of comfort wash over her as she gazed upon the two creatures before her, she noticed a sun disk colored circle on the dark-haired forehead, both of their eyes rimmed in charcoal, with strange black markings swirling down their cheeks and into their necks. They both smiled at Saa, but neither one made a move to say anything. …_

_The smiles that had once graced their lips had disappeared at the sound of the Bandit King's voice._

_"Anpu." The one with dark hair voiced, her vocals sounded mystical to Saa's earlobes. _

_The jackal near her barked, Saa's eyes looked to the jackal in response – i-is he -. As soon as Saa looked upon the jackal, another light emitted and blinded her. In the place of the jackal stood Anpu himself, his half-man, half jackal body standing proud and tall beside her. Saa sat there, awe-struck by the power that radiated from the God. Saa bowed respectfully, she was in the presence of a powerful God, Anpu – the Guardian of the Dead. That's when it hit her all at once, the white hair, green dress, and the dark hair with wings – _Eset and Heget! _Saa's heart quickened as she looked to the other two women, they were the Goddesses of life and rebirth! The three of them turned to gaze upon Ikan and the Bandit King, their power filling Saa with warmth she hadn't felt before. They raised their hands, chanting in a language Saa had not heard before, and a blue light emitted from their palms, shooting at the duo by the throne. Saa heard a series of thumps, and she assumed that they had been knocked out. The three looked to one another for a moment, before turning their attention back to Saa. Saa bowed again, not wanted to anger the God/desses. _

"A-Anpu, you've returned." Saa whispered, kneeling.

The jackal whimpered slightly; _there is terrible news,_ Saa felt the words whisper at the edges of her mind.

"What is it?" Saa felt her heart quicken.

_My Mistress received a premonition, you must prepare._

"What is happening? I have yet to be given any information - "

_Soon, they are resting, but shall be here with us soon enough, _Saa felt Anpu place the words in her mind.

Feeling slightly relieved, Saa nodded - _maybe they will just take care of everything and I won't have to do anything._

"Are you sure you have the right woman - "

_Yes, now please rest; I will be here to watch over you for tonight. Within the next four moons, both of them shall arrive - we can only hope it is before it is too late. _

Saa nodded, knowing Anpu would divulge no more. Saa padded softly to her cot, laying her head against the sack.

_I will say one more thing,_ Anpu mentioned as he laid at the foot of her bed, _be wary of those whom you called friend._ And with that, Saa fell asleep.


	22. One Last Chance

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 21, in the next chapter things will really begin to heat up! I hope I'll be able to get it out tomorrow or by Monday at the latest. I'm sorry this is taking so long, I just started school about last week so I've been busy with that. I will try to write as much as I can, and I'm sorry I didn't make this just a little bit longer. I'd like to personally thank the reviewer who commented on my consistent flashbacks, I hadn't noticed how much I was ACTUALLY doing that, and I'll work on it from now on. Thank you so much! As alaways, thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows/etc. It ALL means the world to me, I love you all!**

**Enjoy~**

**One Last Chance**

"We have to do this, Mahad." Mana mumbled as the pair stepped up to their Pharaoh's chamber's door.

"I know, however I am not comfortable with prying into matters that do not involve me - or you for that matter Mana." He eyed his student warily.

Mana shrugged, a look of determination on her features.

"Even if it doesn't directly involve us, it will affect us in the long run Mahad. We just have to convince him to meet us at the gardens tonight - I'm sure he'll agree after all of the events that have occurred these past few days."

Mahad only grunted in response, and rapped his knuckled against the Pharaoh's door; the pair stood, awaiting a response. A few minutes ticked by, and not a sound could be heard. Mana looked to Mahad with a worried glance.

"Maybe we should just go in," She raised her hand to the knob but Mahad grabbed her wrist before she could get too close.

"No, Mana. We cannot simply enter his room uninvited - "

"He's our friend, why can't we - "

"Because it is not done, let us knock once more." He firmly replied, ending the conversation.

Mana banged her hand against the door, causing Mahad to jump slightly.

"_Atem you better open this door right away!_" Mana yelled.

Mahad swiftly took her hand in his, and covered her mouth with his other free hand.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, Mana slid her body from his grip and huffed.

"Sometimes you have to break the rules to be able to do the right thing." Mana stomped to the door again, Mahad not stopping her.

With a slightly sweaty palm, Mana twisted the knob and opened the door to the pitch black room. She focused and lit the tip of her finger with a small flame, and took a few hesitant steps into their friends bed chambers. Quickly searching around, she found no sign of the new Pharaoh, however there were signs that he had been in there: half eaten plates of food, side by side with half empty goblets of wine, twisted sheets scattered throughout the many rooms. When Mahad finally entered the chambers, he headed straight for the Pharaoh's private bed; Mana following at his heels. When he set foot in the private room, a small figure could be made out sitting on the balcony. It was Atem, sitting alone while nursing a small bottle of wine. He looked as if he had not slept in days, as his amethyst orbs were ringed with a dark tint. When the Pharaoh finally sensed their presence, he turned to look at his friends with a solemn expression.

"Atem, how are you faring?" Mana asked, kneeling beside him.

Atem glanced between her and Mahad,

"I would say I'm faring better than the past few days."

"This is better? Is this how you're going to spend your last few days as a wifeless Prince? Sulking in your chambers, not speaking to any of your friends, and drinking the day away?" "I am the Pharaoh am I not?" He retorted with a swig of the wine.

Mana huffed, crossed her arms.

"Not yet you are not," Mahad finally spoke up, his hard gaze set on his friend. "You have lost your father, yes, however as a Pharaoh you should know that allowing events - no matter how catastrophic - to leave you crippled such as this, will show to your kingdom that you are not strong. Did your father just lay about for days after your mother passed? No, he did not. Now stop this nonsense and get on your feet, Atem." He finished with a stern gaze.

Atem said nothing, however Mahad could tell his words had reached his closest friend's heart. The look in the Pharaoh's gaze had softened, and Mahad knew that he would soon be on the road to becoming the leader they all knew he would be.

"Now get ready, meet us in the gardens tonight as the sun sets." Mahad stood, and without another word walked out of the room.

Mana looked to Atem with a look of worry, "Atem, what happened between you and Sa-"

The look of stone returned as he averted his gaze, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't." Mana warned, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Atem leaned back, taking another sip of his bottle.

"Nothing happened, she ran from me when - " Atem stopped, his gaze hovering towards the distant sands.

"She wants you to do what is right for the Kingdom Atem." Mana sighed, Atem shot her a gaze.

"How would you know? Have you talked to her?"

Mana nodded, hesitant on whether or not to answer.

"So then you know everything already?"

Mana nodded again, and the two remained silent for some time.

"Can you please just - be kind to her?" Mana mumbled.

Atem shot up, a look of disbelief on his face.

"How can you say that? She rejected _me,_ I did nothing but dote upon her. I -" He cut himself short, shaking his head. "I have not said one thing out of line until yesterday."

Mana remained silent, unsure of what to say. He was right on some level, he hadn't been rude until the last date with Nedjem - technically. She couldn't fault either of them for their actions until yesterday.

"You still should not have done what you did yesterday Atem. You are an adult, and about to become the Pharaoh of a kingdom. Do you really think you should be acting like a child in a time like this?"

With that, Mana stood and walked out as well - making a beeline for Nedjem's room.

….

"Is there anything I can fetch for you, Sire?" A well-filled dark haired servant bowed, a gleam in his eyes.

"Or me, your most graciousness?" A long, dark haired girl curtseyed, a dark look shadowing her cerulean eyes.

"No," A voice boomed back at the two servants, "Nothing that has not already been discussed."

The male turned towards the two, a deep frown set on his lips. He stood three to four heads taller than the servants, his eyes were an unnatural color - something that neither she nor he could describe - his long glistening dark hair pulled back low. Dark marks slithered along his frame, some symbols the two did not know of but one they did pinpoint: it was that of a red-haired donkey, it's eyes seemed to gleam against their master's skin. He crossed his massive arms and looked to his servants with disdain.

"I would've thought that you would have been able to separate the Pharaoh and his so-called lover by now." He glowered.

Fear struck in both of their hearts, "We are close, my liege." The male servant quickly spoke up.

"Y-yes, the Pharaoh will be picking his bride tomorrow, and after that the two will be separated for all eternity. Leaving you very able to continue with your plans." The woman bowed, her eyes seemed as stormy as a hurricane.

The master's frown seemed to deepen as he took in his two slaves,

"And what if they remain together?"

The two glanced at one another with maniacal grins on her lips,

"We have a back-up plan, my lord."

With a brow raised, the Master slowly grinned as well - a low chuckle escaped his lips,

"Is that so? Very well, it would seem that I will be meeting my long lost friend Anpu sooner than I would've imagined."

He then turned, heading off in the direction of his chambers.

"You two had better return to the palace to watch your work unfold."

With that the two disappeared into the night.

….

"Why can I not see who is behind these disturbances?" Eset angrily huffed, slamming her hand down upon a table.

Heget looked to her companion in slight worry, "You know what this means don't you?"

Eset nodded, mixed emotions tangling in one another.

"Yes, it means that whomever is behind the energy interferences is one of us."

Heget fell against the back of her chair, small frogs hopping around her, and into her lap in an attempt to comfort her.

"Maybe we need to contact -"

"No," Eset firmly interrupted, "We needn't bother him with something as trivial as this. I have a hunch on whom it may be, we will have to wait for him to reveal himself to us. Only then will we be able to gauge the strength of our enemy. In the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open with the others - incase you learn of anything that may be valuable."

Heget nodded, "Of course I will, and what of Anpu?"

Eset sighed, running her hands through her silken hair,

"I would feel more comfortable with him at my side, however he must stay with the girl. As long as he is with her, we will be able to locate her at any time necessary."

"Anpu will be expecting us any day, you know this right?"

"Yes, and we will come out of hiding soon enough. He will understand. For now, we need to gather our strength and prepare what must be done so that this girl will be able to take on whatever our enemy throws her way."

Heget nodded, "Yes, I will return to my makeshift elixirs room then."

….

A soft knock shifted Nedjem's attention away from the game she and Saa were playing. She swiftly stood and opened the door to see Mana standing there with a smile on her face.

"Mana! How are you?" Nedjem grinned, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Mana responded in kind, "I am well, however I cannot stay long. With the Pharaoh's announcement ceremony tomorrow, the palace needs all the help they can get - and we need Saa to assist us for sometime tonight if possible."

Nedjem nervously smiled, "Oh of course, will she be back tonight?"

Mana nodded, "Yes, we will make sure of it so that way she will be able to assist you in getting ready for the big celebration tomorrow."

Nedjem nodded, "Very well," she turned to Saa, "The palace needs your help Sasa - do the best you can."

Saa nodded, silently walking out with Mana.

"What is needed of me?"

Mana turned to her friend with a small smile, "I thought we should continue our practice, considering all the progress you've made these past few weeks. You're extremely talented, Saa. Then later I think you and I should take a trip to the Palace gardens to relax. I figured with everything going on tomorrow, you could use some time to get your mind off of everything."

Saa gaped, her mind temporarily pausing; _what did she do to deserve a friend such as this?_ Her eyes welled with tears as she nodded,

"Mana, thank you."

She grinned, "Let us go practice – Mahad may even stop by later too!"

….

Panting, Saa fell against the garden's ground - the soft grasses tickled against her feet. She felt the sweat streak down the sides of her face, however Saa was too exhausted to do anything about it. Mana had really worked her this time around, Saa finally managing to project illusions – small illusions but illusions nonetheless. She was able to' change' various parts of herself for a short period of time, and had managed to levitate herself from the ground for more than fifteen minutes. She had extended her more elemental abilities, but not by much – the illusions had taken their toll on her. Saa hoped that even if she and Nedjem were sent home tomorrow, that she would be able practice this magic continually. Saa's heart sank at the thought of returning home, though she had run from the Pharaoh – she still wanted to be near him. He was her friend, and though he would marry someone else, she wanted to be by his side. _Even if he married Nedjem, would you watch him as another woman loved him, kissed him, carried his children? _Saa let out a little sigh, dismissing the worrisome thoughts and attempted to focus on the now. The sun was just beginning to set, and Mahad had yet to arrive as Mana had said earlier.

"Well, I guess it is just about time to quit our training huh?" Mana looked to Saa with a tired grin.

"Training for what?"

Saa felt the hairs on her neck stand on end, there could only be one person with a voice such as that -

"You_._" Mana hissed, her eyes narrowing, "What are _you_ doing in the palace gardens?"

Saa turned to see Malik standing there with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Something tugged at the back of Saa's mind, something that sent her teeth on edge.

"The question that should be asked is, what is _she_ doing here with _you_? Shouldn't she be with her Mistress, aiding her in preparing for the announcement ceremony tomorrow?"

Saa felt her heart drop, "I – I - "

"She is with me, and that is none of your business. And why are you not with your _own_ Mistress?" Mana snarled.

Malik raised a brow, his features turning cold as stone.

"I wonder what would happen if Nedjem found out that her personal slave was practicing magic, instead of assisting her?" He chuckled darkly.

Saa felt her forehead knit together, her hands began to clam up due to nervousness.

"Malik, why are you being this way?"

"Say anything, and I'll have you removed from this Palace immediately." Mana retorted.

Malik snorted, raising his arms in defeat.

"Very well Mistress, you have won. I will see the two of you tomorrow - " He turned to leave, however only taking a few steps forward before turning once more, "And to address your earlier question, as sad as the news is I'm afraid my Mistress no longer had need of me, and I currently am under a new Mistress; a much more alluring Mistress if I do say so myself."

It was Mana's turn to chuckle, "And who might that poor soul be?"

"_Ikan._" He seethed, before turning on his heel and storming out of the gardens.

Saa looked to Mana in confusion, "Why would he - "

Mana shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I should go find Mahad and speak to him about this. There's something that just does not feel right about this."

Saa nodded, "Very well, maybe I should return -"

"No!" Mana replied a little to hastily, waving her arms about. "Just wait here, I will come back in just a second!"

Saa didn't bother questioning her friend, she knew better than that by now. Instead she merely nodded, resting against one of the shady trees. Mana quickly ran off, leaving Saa alone with her thoughts. No sooner did the magician's student disappear did Saa hear light footsteps to her left. When she turned to the source of the noise she saw a familiar black dog-like shape padding up to her. With a soft smile, Saa reached a hand out and ran it against the Jackal's fur.

"Anpu, have you come to keep me company?"

The God whimpered slightly, _I am afraid not._

"What is wrong?" Saa felt her heartbeat steadily increase, the tension in the air becoming thick.

_I sensed the energy that has been causing interference nearby this place, however whomever was here is gone now as I have not been able to locate the source._

This made Saa's brow raise, _it couldn't be her, or Mana so who - _

Her eyes widened with shock, "M-Malik?!"

The Jackal tilted it's head, _who is this Malik - _

A set of footsteps halted the Jackal from saying any more, instead he took off into the vegetation. Saa felt anxiety rise in her throat as she was almost tempted to hide from whomever had just entered the gardens. She stood, steeling her fears, and walked to meet the source of the noise – maybe it was Mana returning with Mahad. Instead, as she rounded one of the trees, she came face to face with a familiar plum eyes male.

"Saa," Atem's brow raised in surprise.

"A-Atem!" Saa squeaked.


	23. Ich Tu' Dir Weh

**Hello all, here's chapter 23. Things have been crazy, needless to say I'm not in the highest of spirits. However, I will continue to post chapters as quickly as possible. Thank you all for the views/reviews/favorites/etc. It all truly means the world to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw the title of the chapter means 'I hurt you.' It was inspired by the song 'Ich tu' dir weh' by Rammstein. I love you all - **

**Enjoy~**

**Ich Tu' Dir Weh**

**"A-Atem!" Saa squeaked, stumbling backwards.**

Atem instinctively reached for her arm to keep her balanced, however upon sensing skin to skin contact he jerked himself away.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered after composing himself.

Saa's brow knotted itself as she felt her chest tighten.

"I'm waiting for Mana to return."

"Ah, I see what's going on here -" Atem trailed off, and turned to leave.

Saa watched him go, each step away raising her level of anxiety. As he was nearing the door to the gardens, she as if under a spell, shouted for Atem to stop. He looked back at her with icy eyes, and a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry." Saa breathed, she clutched her hands to her heart. "I'm sorry for running away – I - "

"There is no need to apologize, if you did not want - "

"That's not it." Saa interrupted, a nervous tinge of red on her cheeks.

This seemed to capture Atem's attention, as he fully twisted his body to face her - stepping up to Saa's small form. Saa stood there for a moment, unsure of whether or not she wanted to continue with where this conversation was bound to go. The soon-to-be Pharaoh gestured to Saa as if to say 'go on'. The dark haired girl shuffled her feet against the floor, her gaze slowly lowering itself.

"Atem, you are the Pharaoh of this land, and like it or not you have to do what is right for your people. And because of this fact, those who surround you must ensure that you are on the path that you belong on. I have discussed this with Mana, and I know that you need to marry a princess. You need to choose a woman that will benefit your kingdom, and there should not be any distractions from such a detrimental event. I – because of this fact I couldn't let you c-continue that day because of the hindrance I'm sure it would have caused you. You need to follow what your father asked you to, and nothing less of that is acceptable, am I correct in saying that?" Saa managed to glance up, and saw Atem's countenance in a conflicted gesture.

"I suppose, yes, you are right."

Saa felt her heart sink with finalization, that was it then. Though she knew all along what the answer would be – she couldn't help the sinking feeling as it was said aloud.

"I suppose then that we should attempt to return our friendship to the way it was - "

"But what if I don't want it to?" Atem retorted, crossing his tanned arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I not have a wife, a woman to whom I am married for the kingdom due to business – and hold love for another at the same time?"

Saa's eyes widened as her heart rate increased in time with the rouge that she was sure, dusted her cheeks.

"W-what do you mean - "

"Saa, if it were not obvious by the fact that I tried to kiss you - " At the mention of said event, she felt the heat rise within her once again, " - I have come to the realization that I care for you – deeply. More so than I do with Mahad and Mana, and in an entirely different way. It is an unfortunate twist of fate that you are not one of the princesses here today, but I see no harm in having said wife as a pure business deal, just as I'm sure my father made with many countries in the form of treaties, while loving you at the same time."

Saa felt her heart squeeze at the end of his speech, "Atem I – I can't do that."

Though he would never admit it, Atem's own chest tightened with hurt at her words.

"Saa," he sighed, "Why not?"

"Because – because it wouldn't be fair, to me!" Tears threatened to burst from behind her eyes as she poured her unshared feelings with the Pharaoh, "You must marry one of the women that your father invited to this palace, and you must announce that engagement to one of them _tomorrow. _If you do not marry Nedjem, I will be forced to leave this Palace for the rest of this life, and I will never see you again. However, if you marry my Mistress then I will have to watch every day for the rest of my days here on this land as you show her signs of affection in public, in private, I will have to see you gift her with lavish goods that only the Queen would deserve. I will have to aid her in bearing your children, watch them grow, take care of them, silently and with the utmost care. Even if it is purely fictional, just so the public will be satisfied, I do not think my heart can bear witness to that It is the most terrifying torture imaginable, and you have just asked me to willingly put myself through this heinous act. _I cannot_." Saa finished, gathering her now ragged breathing.

Atem quickly became aware of the now constant feeling of his heart being torn into pieces. He could not make his father happy, and be happy himself. He would have to choose. However, as he looked upon Saa's fragile countenance he could not imagine himself not being able to stroke her cheek, touch her arm, be near her whenever he desired. Could he put her through the torture of watching him with another woman, to selfishly have her near him as well? The Pharaoh's eyes flickered towards her tears as they – one by one – trickled down her reddened cheeks. Instinctively, for the second time that evening, he reached out to touch her; wiping away the sorrow that marred her soft skin. Their eyes met, interlocking gazes preventing them from looking away. The duo remained there, in broad daylight, for some time – just gazing at one another. Saa's eyes bounced from his own to his nose, down to lips, and back up to his eyes in an attempt to resist the tug she felt in her chest. As time passed, Saa felt her resolve crumble away to the overwhelming emotion that coursed through her veins, her own body gravitating closer to the Pharaoh to be. Atem felt as though he were standing nearby, watching a couple interact with one another – and held no control over his own limbs. For not too long after he felt Saa's body lean closer to his, did he react the same way; leaning his head down closer to her level. His eyes never strayed her lips as he leaned in closer, and closer – Saa's eyes fluttering closed.

"Atem, please -"

"Just, allow this happen." He interrupted her, snaking his hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her soft black hair.

He then crashed his lips onto her own, not giving her any time to protest. Saa's body tensed in surprise, and she almost jerked away. However, a fire stirred within the pit of her stomach and it called for her to remain still. Instead she only pressed herself to Atem, wrapped her arms around his form. Her worried mind was silenced for a few moments, as they stood together – bodies linked emotionally and physically. Saa was the first to pull away, unsure of whether to feel ecstatic or horrified. Atem gave her a rare smile, remaining silent he kissed her forehead and stepped away to give her some space. Saa anxiously tucked her hair back, and folded her arms in.

"Atem, why did - "

"Don't say that you didn't feel everything that I did, Saa." His serious eyes pierced her mind, preventing her from speaking anything but the truth.

"I don't know what to do now." She whispered, eyes falling to the floor.

"Leave it to the Gods. For now, all I care for is making sure that you are near me – no matter what I have to do."

Atem reached to pull Saa in a hug, but suddenly the sound of footsteps approached them.

"I'm back, Saa! I'm sorry it took so long!"

Mana's voice echoed off of the garden's walls, the duo visibly flinched away from one another. Saa softly smiled at the Pharaoh, he returned the gesture. She took in a deep breath, exhaling any negative feelings she may have. She didn't know how, or why, but she knew that everything would work out for the better. The Gods and Goddesses would take care of everything, they'd make sure everything happened as it should. However, the thought of tomorrow sent Saa's teeth on edge. Images of Atem dancing the night away with anyone – even Nedjem – caused her heart to ache. _Stop this, _Saa scolded herself, _you have more important things to be thinking about right now. _Mana's suspicious gaze bounced from Atem, to Saa, and back – however neither of them made any moves to satisfy her obvious curious nature. As the three continued to talk amongst themselves – an unseen third party watched over the trio with an unkind eye, and evil heavy in their heart.

….

The words from the night before echoed in Saa's mind:

_The Pharaoh walked Saa up to Nedjem's door, near but not quite there. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. __Wrapping__ a single arm around her, __he __cup__ped__ her face with __his free hand__. Atem __then__ planted a soft kiss on Saa's cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then one swift on her lips. _

_ "No matter what happens tomorrow, remember how I feel for you and only you." He whispered in her ear before they said goodnight, and both walking on to their own chambers._

The word echoed in her mind as Saa aided Nedjem in getting ready for the ceremony. She could not help the guilt that seeped into her veins as she adorned Nedjem with the many gems she had chosen. Nedjem's cerulean eyes glistened with such a hope that Saa physically felt ill just looking at her. She almost wished that she had never allowed him to kiss her – _almost._ Saa knew she would not trade that memory for anything in the world, it was priceless. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she thought back to the night before, the feeling on his lips onto her own sent little shocks down her spine. A knock brought Saa out of her reverie, she slowly opened the door to reveal an unfortunately familiar face -

"Father!" Nedjem squealed from somewhere behind Saa, dashing forward and enveloping him in a tight hug, "Where have you been?"

Something about him seemed off to Saa, she couldn't quite put her finger on it however. Maybe it was a glint in his eye that she hadn't noticed before, or how he acted distant towards his daughter, almost zombie-like. However, Nedjem would not notice as she rarely noticed changes in individuals around her.

"I'm afraid I was called away for some business, but I'm _sure _that Saa watched over you with your safety and happiness in mind." He raised a brow and sent a pointed glare to her.

Saa then felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up, and an uneasiness slithered down her spine. It was almost as if he _knew_ about the night before, _there's no way he could know, _Saa comforted herself as she tried to smile at her Master.

"Of course my Mas - "

"As I was saying, Nedjem, let me walk you down to the Throne room – I have not seen you in sometime and would appreciate some time spent with you." His stoic tone matched his expression as he talked.

Saa felt the uneasiness increase as Nedjem nodded, a wide grin on her lips, and the two began to walk from the room.

"Saa you'll come with us of course, let us go." He commanded without so much as looking at her.

Saa, unwillingly, followed her Mistress and Master down the halls; her heart was heavy in her chest. The two chatted about what went on during the time that they spent apart -it was more like Nedjem chattering on while her father half listened. Another thing that sent Saa's suspicions over the edge was that he hadn't called her 'princess' or 'dear' the entire time he'd seen her. He would always address her as such, and never call her by her name. Saa no longer felt love coming from this man – she no longer felt any emotion other than some form of negativity that seemed to ooze from his pores. As they neared the Throne room, Nedjem's father suddenly stopped – almost causing Saa to run into his back.

"Nedjem, why don't you head on inside and speak with some of your friends. I need to speak with Saa for a moment – do not worry it is nothing serious. Just go have some fun before our new Pharaoh makes his decision." Her father added the last part in as he saw her face twist into worry.

Nedjem nodded, not noticing the changes in her father's behaviour, and headed inside the room with a small wave. As soon as Nedjem was out of earshot, Master whipped around and snarled at Saa -

"I _know_ what you've done. I've seen it all."

Saa's heart plummeted as her eyes grew wide with fear, taking a few steps back she began to stutter,

"W-What are you speaking of, Master?"

Before she knew it, a harsh stinging cracked across her cheek – _he struck her._Stunned, Saa merely stood there with a hand to her now throbbing skin as she looked upon her Master with a fearful gaze.

"_Do not lie to me._ I've seen you with the Magician's apprentice yesterday. You are learning things that you have no right to. As if that isn't bad enough, you are _whoring_ around with that pathetic excuse of a Prince as well. Undermining _my daughter's_ chances to become the Queen of Egypt."

Saa felt as if the world were crumbling at her feet, this is exactly what she was afraid of. Her worst nightmares were becoming her reality.

"You now hold the power of the outcome of this situation. I will stop at nothing to ensure that my daughter is happy - " the words seemed to ring hollow to Saa as he nervously waited for him to continue, "You have two choices, _whore._ You can either leave this place immediately, and never return – or you may stay here and continue to live in the Palace as a Masterless slave. Now if you remain here, I will ensure that Nedjem finds out about your little rendezvous with the Pharaoh, and all the rest of the individuals here. There will not be a place for you or your little toy to hide, and you will live the rest of your life in shame and disgrace. If you leave, yours, the Pharaohs, and Nedjem's reputations will remain intact. No one will ever know, and everyone who matters will live their lives out in peace and harmony. The choice is yours, slave." He hissed, mercilessly shoving her once for good measure.

Saa gasped, holding a hand to her mouth in horror. There was no choice, she couldn't let the Pharaoh pay the price for the rest of her life, and if Nedjem found out – Saa shook her head as tears flowed down her stinging cheeks.

"You have until the end of the announcement ceremony to make a decision. I will be watching." He snarled before turning on his heel and entering the Throne room.

Saa knew before her mind made up the decision, _she would have to leave forever. _


	24. The Last of Us

**Here's chapter 24 - please don't kill me! All will be revealed soon enough loved ones - if you cannot guess what is going to happen already haha~ Love you all, thank you for all your support, its my number one inspiration. **

**Enjoy~**

The Last of Us

_She knew before her mind had made up the decision – _she would have to leave forever.

A shadow fell over Saa's heart as she stood in the empty hall – aimlessly staring in a random direction. She felt the tears threaten to burst, however they never came; all Saa could feel was her chest tightening at the thought of leaving the palace, _masterless. _She knew what happened to those slaves who were abandoned by their Masters, they were forgotten, left for dead. No one would hire a shunned slave, and thus they would be forced to wander the streets of any given city, begging for scraps of whatever they could get. Those lucky enough to be scooped up by a brothel lived life as well as they could, however selling one's body did not seem appetizing to Saa. _What am I going to do?_ She thought as she took in a deep breath, attempting to gather herself. She would wait until the end of the ceremony, then duck out of there before anyone would see. It wasn't as if she had belongings, everything she needed was on her person. In that moment, Saa felt the stone the Pharaoh had given her weigh heavily against her chest; it was the only item she truly had. She then heard the crowd roaring, and hurried into the Throne room so she wouldn't miss the entire speech. As soon as she entered, she was thrust into a sea of the subjects of Egypt – it seemed as if every commoner from every city had squeezed themselves into this one room. Saa slid her way towards the back of the Throne room, just far enough to where Nedjem wouldn't be able to pick her out – but close enough to where she could see.

"My subjects, I give you your _Pharaoh to be, Atem!_" One of the servants announced, holding his arm out to the right.

All eyes followed his gesture, and landed upon a well dressed Atem. His normal clothing was replaced with a fine linen tunic, adorned in glittering gold stitching and jewels, his sandals were a beautiful blue, and his weight in gold had tripled. As Atem glided to the middle of the stage his eyes wavered over Nedjem, and Saa could see his brow twitch slightly as he searched through the crowd. Saa averted her gaze, hoping that by looking away she could hide herself. When she looked back up, she saw not one but two pairs of eyes on her – _Mana and Mahad._ She could see Mana looking at her in confusion, however Mahad's expression was unreadable. His normal stoic facial gesture seemed to tighten, and Saa was unsure whether or not he was upset with her. Saa's heart threatened to melt when she saw Nedjem turning her head every which way to see if she could locate her servant, finally turning to her father only to receive a shrug as a response. _You had better keep your promise,_ Saa snarled in her mind as her eyes landed on Nedjem's father for a moment. When Saa's gaze returned to Mana, she began to open her mouth only for Saa to slowly shake her head 'no'. Mana stopped, only looking bewildered as Atem began his speech.

"My faithful subjects, I am honored to take rein of this noble throne and lead this land to heights that my father would've wanted." He paused, waiting for the booming clapping to die down.

"That being said, my father on his death bed wished for me to take on a wife – a Queen whom will adore you as much as you would adore her. And I have finally made my decision - "

The crowd erupted into a roar as the room electrified, Saa felt her heart sink as she anxiously waited for the inevitable, a single tear setting the stage for more.

"Your new Queen will be – a beautiful woman inside and out. I am sure she will bring so much to this already fertile kingdom. Her name is – _Nedjem._"

Saa felt the breath leave her body, her knees collapsing beneath her as her hand found her way to her chest, griping it tight. It had been decided, and there was no turning back. Atem was to marry Nedjem, and Saa would never be able to see either of them again. Gathering herself up, she stood and looked on as Nedjem happily cried into Atem's chest – his arms wrapped around her petit frame. He then curled down to plant a small kiss at the top of her head. This was exactly what she had feared, exactly what she had never wanted to witness. As she saw him take Nedjem's face in his hands, she felt her heart being torn out and thrown back in her face. Saa closed her dampened eyes, wiping the droplets from her cheeks, and sucking in a shaky breath. She needed to leave now, Atem had made his decision and she couldn't stick around for long. Saa couldn't help herself and glanced up one last time to see – somehow - Atem looking right at her. She sharply inhaled, _how did he see me._He only looked at her for a moment, but a moment was all it took for him to understand what was going on. Saa was leaving, and he would never lay his eyes upon her countenance again. He had done this for her, and now he wouldn't even be able to keep her near.

Saa could see the anger materialize in his heart as he narrowed his eyes towards her, a frown settling on his lips. She could only mouth '_i'm sorry'_ before turning and running out of the palace. _Nedjem, make him happy – please,_ Saa prayed as she fled out of the palace and towards the bustling city ahead.

….

"Eset!" Heget called as she ran to her partner, little toads trailing behind her.

Eset looked to her, awaiting for her friend to continue.

"It would seem that the Pharaoh and Saa have been separated. Saa is out wandering the streets as we speak - "

"No, _dammit!_" Eset hissed, throwing a fist at a nearby wall.

The stone immediately caved in, leaving a large hole cut from it.

"How could this have happened?!" Eset snarled, running her hands through her hair.

Heget shook her head, "I do not know, but whomever this is, they are cunning indeed."

"Where is Anpu?" Eset asked after a moment of silence.

A small black jackal padded out from around the corner, as if hearing his name through walls. The jackal suddenly snapped and jerked around, its bones and muscles rearranging until the half man half jackal stood proudly before the two Goddesses.

"What is it you need of me, Eset?" His deep baritone voice commanded.

"How could you let this happen?!" Eset cried, "Now that Saa is nowhere near the Pharaoh, how will she protect him and aid in saving this planet?"

Anpu stood before her silently, his arms crossed tight against his chest.

"Will you not speak to me now?" Eset finally asked after minutes of silence.

Heget looked between the two worriedly, she could not remember a time when Eset had lost her temper.

"You of all the Gods should know that there are many roads to the path that destiny has set out for us. She was not gaining the knowledge she needed from the Magister's apprentice, maybe _you_ should go down there and help her. Aid her in her knowledge of magic, conjuring, and teach her about the shadows so that she may overcome them."

Eset sighed, crossing her own arms and nodding, "She will have to make a deal with me, are you sure she will accept it?"

Anpu nodded immediately, "You know she will, why do you ask such questions?"

"As usual you are right, Anpu." Eset sighed, "Who better to teach a human about magic and the shadow realm that a Goddess who's been there and back herself?" Eset let a crooked smile loose, fixing her ruffled hair.

"Would you help me though, Anpu? I will have my hands full with magic as it is and Considering you _are_ the God of the Dead, you are the God able to travel between realms the easiest, you could teach her about the shadows much better than I."

Anpu pondered it for a moment before nodding, "She already trusts me, I shall lead her to your temple at once. From there, we will begin teaching her. For who knows when this hidden villain will strike."

"Then let us make haste, Heget I have an idea I'd like to share with you – Anpu you go and find the girl, Heget and I need to speak for a moment."

With that, the God twisted back into his small jackal form, and leaped off in the direction of the Pharaoh's city.

….

The sun began to set over the first day of the Pharaoh's new engagement, in just a few short hours the celebration would begin and he would be forced to listen to the yammering of all but the one with whom he wished to speak to. Atem lightly sighed into his cup of wine, his thoughts back on his announcement -

_He looked out over his subjects, __their jubilant faces beaming back at him. _This is it_, he thought as he took his place before the crowd. His eyes scanned the many brides that stood before him, and all stood with their personal servants but one. W_here is she – _He wondered, attempting to ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind. He scanned over the crowd as quickly as he could, his eyes striving to look at each and every face. The Pharaoh to be, however, was unsuccessful as the crowd __stood__silent, __wait__ing __for him to start with his speech. Atem made it quick and simple, the subjects seemed to not care as they were just as enthusiastic as they were with his father. __He had hoped that by the time he named Nedjem as his bride, that Saa would have come out from her hiding place. He looked back at Mana and Mahad with a questioning glance, neither of them meeting his eye. After he gave Nedjem a kiss on the head – for the sake of the crowd – his eyes guided him to a single spot in the sea of subjects. It was there that he came eye to eye with whom he sought, her gaze radiated a sorrow he could not bear to see. __H__e knew __the moment they shared a glance, he knew _exactly_ what she was doing, she was leaving him after all he did to ensure that she would stay. The Pharaoh's heart hardened as he continued to look on, not lowering his now harsh gaze. He only faltered for a moment when he saw the glistening streaks on her cheeks, but she quickly mouthed an apology before turning and running off. There was nothing he could do but stand still as his beloved vanished before his eyes. _

And now he sat in his room, alone once again with a cup of wine in hand; but there would be no comfort to him now. Mahad had tried after the announcement ceremony, but he wanted nothing to do with comfort now. For now, he wanted to wallow in the sorrow of the two relationships he had lost within days of each other.

….

Saa huffed, sitting against a random building, and attempted to rub the dust from her hair. It was no use, after only half of a day wandering the streets she already looked the part of a life-time beggar. She quickly braided her hair back to keep the dusty hair from her eyes, and leaned back. As she gazed at the multi-colored sky, her thoughts wandered to the Pharaoh and what he would be doing at this moment had she not have left. They may have met in the gardens tonight, sharing in one another's company for hours as they stared at the glittering night sky. Maybe they would have joined Mahad and Mana for wine and a night full of laughter. The thought of the four of them sitting together, laughing together – minus Mahad who would lightly chuckle – brought grief and regret to Saa's heart. She wished for nothing more than to simply live by her friends sides until the day she passes to the afterlife. The dark haired girl sat there, lost in her thoughts for some time as she wallowed in the past. She almost did not notice the jet black jackal padding up to her, panting.

_Saa,_ Anpu commanded, catching the girl's attention.

She looked to see the red-eyed creature looking straight at her,

"Yes Anpu?"

_Come with me, now._ He murmured against the reaches of her mind before leaping passed her and down the alleyway. She jumped to her feet without a second thought and followed the dog-like creature for what seemed like hours. She ran through the city, passed it's outer walls, and deep into the sandy plains. Finally, long after the sun had set, the two came upon a small temple alongside a lonesome hill of sand; the windows glowed with candlelight. As they approached the building, the jackal stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at her.

_If you enter here, your life belongs to Eset and you will do as she wishes. Do not fret, as she will never lead you astray, she will be a kind Mistress, and will always set you on the path that best suits you. But when the time comes that your help is needed, __you must lend her your aid. Eset will grant you knowledge and that is the highest power a former servant can acquire. Once your aid has been used, she will grant you peace but not until then. If you choose not to enter, you will be lead back to city and left alone. No aid from the Gods will come to you, but you will live your life as your own forever more. The choice is yours. _

Without so much as a second glance, the jackal sauntered into the temple, disappearing behind the billowing milk colored curtains. Saa swallowed back the lump forming in the back of her throat, the choice seemed simple enough. The Masterless slave knew she wouldn't last long without some sort of assistance, and if she were able to lend her help to the Gods in some fashion – that seemed to be an honor she wanted to acquire. Saa slowly entered the temple, knowing fully well that she was placed there for a reason and that she would leave a stronger woman.


	25. Awakening of a Dream

**Here is chapter twenty-five for you all - say a big thank you to Akumo for introducing me to new inspiring music from YGO no less! :) It really helped push me to get this chapter out. The next chappie will be out as soon as possible! I love you all, thank you for your continued support! It truly is an inspiration in and of itself. **

**Enjoy~**

**Awakening of a Dream**

"I can do no more," Saa huffed, crumbling into a sweaty heap against the temple floors.

Eset stood before her, her form manipulated to a more human height though her looks from Saa's dream remained the same. Her arms were crossed as she gave Saa a half looped smile,

"Saa you must be able to summon your Ka. It is the only way you'll be able to lend me your aid. I've told you what's coming, and now you must prepare by practicing with all your might. Now, on your feet – let us try one more time."

Saa sharply inhaled, gathering the strength to stand. Once she was on her feet, Eset spoke:

"Now, focus. Remember what I taught you – your energy is the key to summoning your Ka."

Shutting her eyes, Saa focused on what the materialization of her energy might look like -

"I can sense you focusing on things that are not of importance – remember last week we practiced thought projection." Eset gentle reminded her, "Now, truly focus."

She shook off the excess thoughts; getting into the right state of mind, she began focusing her energy – commanding it to appear before her. Her legs began to tremble from the strain this test had put upon her but she pushed through the growing pain, determined to summon her Ka. Summoning was the toughest part, once you were able to summon it – having it work with you was easier. As the energy began to build up inside her, the name _Magister of the Cosmos, _burned itself into her brain. She felt the urge to chant the name in her mind, and she did so. Then after a few moments had passed, she could feel the energy expel itself from her body. A burning sensation spread on her inner arm, Saa ignored the feeling to concentrate on her summoning. When she opened her eyes, her heart leaped to her throat as she let loose a yell of excitement. Before her stood a magnificent creature: her skin was tinged a lighter shade of purple, eyes a shade of ruby red, her darkened hair billowed down to her mid back, she levitated just an inch off of the ground, her delicate – pointed—feet hovering. She was clothed in a long rouge colored robe, and adorned with gold accents; a large golden head piece sat atop her skull with a large oval shaped ruby implanted in the middle. *The creature hovered, looking at Saa expectantly; however now that Saa had managed to summon her – she was unsure of what to do next.

"Excellent work, Saa. Now, ask her to perform a task – remember these spirits are a part of you and we must show them with as much respect as they do us." Eset commented, a light smile on her lips.

Anpu – whom was sitting in a corner – began to clap, "Good work, Saa."

The former servant blushed slightly at the words of praise, she was not used to kind words such as this being said to her. All would normally remain silent if she had performed a task to the best of her ability – everyone but Atem. Saa's heart dropped slightly at the thought of the soon to be Pharaoh. His wedding was in two short weeks, and his coronation a week after that. He had probably already moved on with his life, doting upon Nedjem, loving her to the best of his ability; while she laid awake at night, reminiscing and torturing herself over the past. Heget broke Saa from her now clouded flow of thoughts with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Saa, do not fret, remember what you are here to do." The Goddess smiled at the mortal, sending her comforting energy.

Saa could not help but smile back, the immortal woman gave off such a maternal energy that at times Saa truly thought of her as her own mother.

"Right," Saa shook the thoughts from her brain and turned to her Ka, _Magister of the Cosmos,_ "Attack that post over there." Saa pointed to one of the practice posts of wood that Anpu had set up for her.

Without question, the creature's hand lit up with a ball of swirling blue energy and flicked its wrist towards the post. Within seconds the post lit up in azure flames and was reduced to a small pile of ash. Saa gaped at the power this creature had, and she was her own companion. The Magister turned back to her master, awaiting her next command. It was then that the burning sensation returned to her arm, but Saa chose to ignore it once more.

"That was amazing - " Saa breathed, clasping her hands together, " - Wonderful job!"

The Magister lifted her lips slightly, the words _thank you_ branded themselves in her mind.

"Yes," Eset started before Saa could get the question out, "Once you are strong enough you will not need to say your commands aloud, instead the Ka will know your thoughts, and you will know theirs – making the pair an unstoppable force. Do you feel a warm sensation in your arm, Saa?"

Saa felt adrenaline course through her bones as she thought of all the possibilities, good and bad, that could happen with those who were able to summons Ka's. She then caught on to what Eset had asked her,

"Yes I do actually - " Saa looked to the inner part of her arm, close to her wrist she could see black ink embedded into her skin and - "It looks exactly like _her!"_

Eset nodded, "Yes, when you summon your creatures they will appear, imprinted, upon your flesh. They are a part of you, your soul, and thus they will embed themselves in you once you call upon them. Do not allow her especially to fall victim, as it is very difficult to push past the pain that your soul will endure when she is sent to the shadows."

Saa nodded, feeling the heaviness in the air thicken. As she thought about her Ka, a thought struck her -

"Are there those who are able to summon more than one?" Saa asked, turning to Eset.

The Goddess smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was just about to start on that subject. Once you get a good handle with your Ka, you may be able to summon more than one. But only the most powerful of magister's are able to summon more than three at one time. If you are able to summon two at once, then that would truly be a feat to be proud of."

Saa nodded, determination set in her heart – she would summon _at least _two.

"There are other spirits that you may summon as well. As you know, there are those who collect the evil spirits in the world, taming them and locking them away in tablets of stone. I will give you access to some of the spirits I have gathered over the years, but only when the time is right. It takes a very strong will - that I believe you posses – to be able to control these creatures. It would do you well to capture some yourself – that being said - rest up tonight Saa for tomorrow we will conduct a friendly battle after your time with Heget. Then I will share some news with you."

Saa nodded, though she felt some anxiety in her heart, what news could Eset possibly share?

….

Atem stormed through the halls to his palace, a look of sheer rage on his countenance. He had just been informed of the many subjects that had been going missing, _over the past week._ Why had he not been informed of this as it began to occur? His people were vanishing right under his nose, and he had remained ignorant of that information until now. Entering the Throne room, he was relieved to see all of his advisors present: Isis, Seto, Mahad, Karim, Aknadin, Shada, Shimon, and even Mana. Once he sat upon his throne, he looked around at all of them – they all returning the stare.

"Why have I just become aware of information on serious matters dealing with my Kingdom, through a _servant?"_

They all looked to one another in confusion, remaining silent as they were too unsure of what was happening in the Kingdom. Seto was the first to speak up,

"Your highness, please tell us so that we may deal with it accordingly."

The Pharaoh-to-be sighed, leaning back against in throne as he shut his eyes – attempting to prevent himself from allowing the stress to overbuild itself.

"I have just obtained information about a few of the smaller villages of this Kingdom. Their citizens have been disappearing abruptly and without cause. We cannot allow this to continue."

Mahad kneeled, "My Pharaoh, I am sorry to have failed you in this regard. Allow me and my men to venture forth and uncover the root of this issue so that your mind may ease itself."

Atem looked to his friend, grateful that he was so willing.

"I will not send you out alone, this would be a good chance for Mana to prove herself, no? The two of you – along with some of your men – should go and investigate in the nearby village of Dashur. Return to me once the problem is solved. Mana, make sure to keep me updated as you go." Atem finished, the room falling to silence once again.

"What of me, or the rest of your priests, Pharaoh?" Seto stepped forward.

"I cannot afford to send all of you at once, sending Mahad with Mana is more than enough. Not to mention that Mahad is one of the most gifted individuals in this room when it comes to spell-casting."

The mage crossed his arm over his heart, bowing his head.

"My King, you honor me."

Atem looked to his friend, and opened his mouth to respond but was immediately interrupted by the presence of another -

"What do you need, Sekhet?" Atem sighed, resting his head on one of his palms.

The personal slave to Nedjem waddled up, her long fair hair swelled and fell behind her as her nervous orbs of coal shifted from face to face.

"Pardon my interruption – but your fiancee has been waiting for over an hour and she grows nervous with each moment of your absence - "

Atem's brow wrinkled at the label of 'fiancee', "Can you _not_ see that I am busy – _woman._ Tell her I will come to her when I can." He retorted, not sparing her a second glance.

Without so much as a word, though the Pharaoh could feel her hardened gaze upon his countenance, the she-slave bowed and silently waltzed out of the room. Now all eyes were on the Pharaoh as each wondered about what had happened to their fairly well-tempered Prince.

"Mahad, Mana, prepare to leave by tomorrow as the sun reaches its highest peak in the sky."

With that he dismissed his worried priests and priestesses, all but the two mentioned leaving the room. Atem warily looked to his concerned friends as he mentally prepared himself for the questions.

"My Pharaoh -"

"Atem, what is the matter with you? You've been even moodier recently!" Mana cried, stress evident on her face. "Ever since you've announced your engagement we've hardly seen you – it's nearing two weeks now!"

"Mana, as the new ruler of this Kingdom I have responsibilities and other agendas now. I can't spend my time with you and Mahad as freely as I could before, no matter how I wish I - "

"Forgive me, _your highness, _but I highly doubt that it's because of your new agenda." Mana hissed, evidently seeing through the Pharaoh's excuse.

"Atem," Mahad murmured, which caught the attention of the other two, "Please tell us what is going on, I do have a hunch as to _whom_ is the problem. Mana and I are your friends, and we wish for nothing more than to aid you, my King." Mahad slightly bowed, never breaking eye contact with his long time friend.

Atem bounced between Mana and Mahad, unsure of whether we wanted to make his feelings known. In the Pharaoh's mind's eye, he plunged himself back to the last time he had seen her. He watched, helplessly, as she gave him that broken glance before running away – out of his protection, his reach.

"I can feel your unease, Pharaoh." Mahad spoke again, the two still waiting for an answer.

With a heavy sigh, Atem rested against the seat of his throne, running a hand through his hair.

"I just do not understand, _why."_ He exhaled, tightening his fists. "After all I've done, all I've attempted to do, she leaves. She runs away – and for what? I do not know, she would not even give me an explanation. Is it because she is afraid? Is it because she does not care for me? I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and she would have had a good life in the Palace – I would have made sure of it. From the moment I met her - "Images flashed in the young King's eye, he did not resist them this time, "- I have done _nothing_ but help her, aid her in anyway I possibly could. I do not know why, I do not understand what has possessed me to feel this way. All that I know is that I care for her with a ferocity that I have not experienced. And after I explained all of this _to her_, after I _kissed her,_ she disappears, forever, without so much as a good bye." The Pharaoh-to-be's voice softened towards the end as his gaze lowered, his mind lost in thought.

Mana quietly gasped, "I was unaware – Atem," The student mage felt confliction in her heart – happiness that the two had finally admitted their affections to one another, and sorrow at their being apart. "I'm sorry, I know it does not fix anything but I am, sorry."

Mahad stepped up to his Pharaoh, his oldest friend, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It is one thing to love a woman, and be unable to show her but have her near. However, it is another entirely to have loved her and lost her all at once. I do not know what that feeling is, but I can imagine the pain you are going through my friend. But, locking yourself away and avoiding your friends is not the way to recover from this. Neither is being rude to your soon to be wife and Queen."

"Mahad, the only reason I _chose_ her was to keep her near me. Now that she is gone, I cannot bear to even set my gaze upon her as she reminds me too much of S – her."

As the prince laid his head in his hands, the two mages looked to one another with worry – what were they going to do?

"For now, my Prince, until we can figure this out – you must carry on." Mahad knelt before his Pharaoh so that they may see one another eye to eye.

"I know this will be hard for you, but you are a King now. Now go to your betrothed, as you picked her from a group of women – and eat with her. Mana and I will prepare and solve this problem for you my King. From there, we can discuss Saa."

Atem nodded, sensing Mahad was right though he did not want to admit it.

"Good luck, both of you." Atem stood, giving them one last look before walking off to entertain with Nedjem.

As the Pharaoh strode down the hall, flashes of Saa's countenance continued to plague him. Visions of her laughter, her smile, her soft skin, the way she wondered at small things, but mostly their last interaction weighed the heaviest upon his mind. He knew she felt for him the way he felt for her, so why, _why_ did she leave? As he approached the gate to the gardens, he felt uncertainty fill him as he remembered his meeting with Saa. It almost felt as though this were _their_ home, and there was someone intruding upon a sacred space. Atem shook those feelings from his heart, he had to focus right now – this was for his father. When he entered the gardens he saw Nedjem sitting in the spot in which Saa would always sit. Her body was facing towards the small pond, and for a moment Atem could pretend it was Saa waiting for him there, her long flowing black hair swaying with the breeze, and her cool cloudy eyes gazing out into the water. _Stop this, _he scolded himself as he approached her, giving her a light brush of the lips on her cheek, _you must move on, Atem._

***Just so you are all aware – the creature that I'm describing is the Cosmo Queen card – but her Egyptian version of it. Most of the cards were different then their spirit counterparts – so I figured she needed to be a little different than the card. :) Hopefully you all got my reference!**


	26. Faerie tales don't burn down Villages,

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter - I wanted to be sure I got at least one out before Thanksgiving. I will try to type the other chapter up - needless to say some things have happened in my life which have prohibited me from being able to write. I will try to get more up by the end of the year. I apologize for not updating you all sooner.**

**Enjoy~**

**Faerie tales don't burn down Villages, **

The rays of the sun barely peaked over the furthest mountains, bathing the earth in its warmth; birds and other small animals just beginning to awake from their slumber, shaking off the sleep from their bodies. Sounds of fighting, and booming commands could be heard from the temple by the foot of a mound of glittering sand.

"Go, _Magister of the Cosmos, _use your mystic touch to finish it off!" Saa commanded her Ka.

Eset's Ka knelt below the Magister, Saa had to admit it was a beautiful piece of the Goddess's soul: she was a goddess in and of herself – or at least she looked the part – being close to eight feet tall, her long fair hair lightly skimming the temple's floors, long and stretched out markings covered her from head to toe - it only added to her mystical aesthetic, and she was dressed in the garb of an oracle, her long teal colored robes tied with gold strings. When Eset's Ka would attack, she would chant spells, and Saa would almost find herself becoming lost in the ethereal sounds she would emit. The sparring match between Eset and Saa had lasted for over an hour, and Saa knew the Goddess was simply testing her – not using her entire strength. The former slave thought she was performing adequately, as her Ka had been touched only once by the spells of her opponent. Now, the battle was nearing an end as her Magister flicked her familiar blue flames to the kneeling chanter – there was no way for her to escape.

Saa was glad she had not said the words aloud, as in the bat of an eye the chanter stood behind her Magister with her fingers pointed towards the back of her head. Saa knew then that the battle had finished, and Eset had won.

"Very good, for a beginner you held up your end for some time Saa." Eset commented, and with a swipe of her hand her Ka vanished.

_Good work, _Saa smiled to her own before sending her away. Anpu walked in then, his canine eyes trained to his Mistress. The two seemed to have a swift conversation as Anpu left a moment after he walked in; though the two had worked on thought projection – Saa was not as skilled in tapping into another's mind as she would like. Maybe it was because of their power, they were Gods after all. Eset then turned to Saa, her features gentle, as she guided her to sit down on one of the nearby benches.

"Saa," Eset began, observing her with a small smile, "You have improved farther than I had expected within these past two weeks. You've been taught many spells, incantations, and now you are able to battle efficiently with your Ka – you pick up on things very quickly young one." Saa felt her cheeks redden bashfully, however when she saw Eset's features change to a more serious tone, she too changed. "Yesterday we spoke of more sinister spirits, and how there are Magister's who capture them and use their energies to protect the innocent. This is what your next task will be. It would seem that there are villagers vanishing all over Egypt, I can only assume that it is the work of our enemy, whomever he may be. I need you to go to one of the nearby towns with Anpu, and investigate into these disappearances. Though I am sure it is whomever is behind the energy disturbances, I must know for sure before we can take any further action. So the two of you had better head off now, time is of the essence."

As if sensing Saa's anxious heart, Eset placed a small hand on her cheek – sending a pulsing, calming warmth in her chest.

"Do not fret, Saa. I would never send you to your doom. Anpu will be with you the entire time, and he will let no harm befall you. Now go, he is waiting for you outside. I will see you when you return."

Saa nodded, "Yes of course, thank you for having faith in me. I will not fail you."

Eset's lips remained upturned as Saa stood, "Of course not. Oh – and Saa -"

Saa turned just before she entered the doorway, Eset seemed to radiate beauty.

"Anpu will have a gift for you once you reach the village. It will allow you to temporarily capture the sinister spirit, until you return home."

At the word home, Saa's heart warmed and she felt a sense of belonging she had not in some time. A true grin appeared on her lips, as she nodded and continued on her way.

….

Atem sat across from Nedjem, watching her as she nibbled on their morning meal. They wallowed in an uncomfortable silence, Atem merely looking on at his soon to be bride, and she nervously fiddling with her food. This is how it had been between them since their engagement. They would spend meals together, and for one hour of the afternoon they would walk the gardens – both in silence. Nedjem did not know what she had done wrong, what she had done to provoke this behavior from the Pharaoh to be. He had been an entirely different person when they were courting, and ever since their engagement she had not felt a drop of affection from him. She had tried the first few days of their time together, to get him to hold her hand or a kiss on the cheek. However, he had either remained ignorant of her hints or refused to acknowledge them. She glanced up at her soon to be husband, his gaze now directed at his plate, she could now see the anger in his features; though she was unsure as to why there was anger there to begin with. Swallowing her fear, she coughed to capture his attention. He did not look up.

"A-atem," Nedjem hesitantly called his name, his eyes flicked up to meet her own. "Are you alright? You have been very, distracted these past weeks. I am wondering if I have done anything to upset you, My King." When she finished, she felt her gaze lower itself back down to her plate.

Nedjem heard the King sigh,"I do not know why you are thinking these thoughts, but please do not dwell on my supposed stand-offish behavior any longer. I am the same man as before, however now I have far more responsibility laid upon my shoulders."

"I-I see, well then My King I have one more thing I would like to discuss with you."

"Go on." He replied.

"I have not heard from, or seen my father in a few days – have you spoken to him lately?"

"No, I cannot say that I have." This caught the Pharaoh's attention, though it was nothing to be concerned over just yet.

"I see, apparently he's done this before. He went away on business, and I hadn't heard a word from him until the day of the engagement ceremony! He's so strange sometimes."

"Hm, that is strange indeed."

Though the Pharaoh thought it was nothing to be pondering over, he could not help the feeling of the hairs standing straight up on the back of his neck. There was something about what Nedjem had said that put him off, and he couldn't shake the feeling. The Pharaoh glanced outside, _Mahad and Mana will be leaving soon._ Maybe he should go with them, they were to be gone less than a day – maybe he could sneak away. Atem's younger, mischievous side poked it head out as he thought of all the ways he could possibly sneak out of the castle to investigate the strange occurrences with his friends. Wait, he's the reining ruler over Egypt now – he could do as he pleased. A small smirk overtook his lips, the worrisome thoughts from before long gone.

….

"Mahad – come on we have to go! It'll take us an hour to pass through the markets before we can ride our horses to a fast trot!" Mana whined, pulling on her Master's sleeve.

Mahad looked down to Mana with a stern glance, she immediately let go.

"Mana, we are leaving in just a moment - "

"Mana, Mahad!"

The two sorcerers heard their names being whispered from around the hall. They looked to one another before rounding the corner to see Atem standing there with a cloak wrapped around his figure.

"Atem – what're you doing here?"

"I decided to go with you – what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't see to these affairs myself?"

"Pharaoh, you must stay - "

"Mahad," Atem held a hand up, silencing his friend. "- Seto will be going over any issues on my part whilst I'm away. I need to be away from here, even if it's for just a few hours. Nedjem is – well Nedjem." Atem sighed, running a hand through his hair, attempting to tuck it under the cloak's hood.

"If this is what you desire my Pharaoh – but know that it may become dangerous - "

"Mahad, I will be fine." Atem nodded, determined to go with his friends.

….

"Anpu, you will have to hide while we go through the town marketplace – they'll run you out. And horses aren't allowed in the markets." Saa whispered as she jumped down from the inky black horse.

_When Saa had walked out she was surprised to see a tall, dark horse with crimson eyes awaiting her. _

It is me,_ Anpu whispered at the edges of her mind. _

_ "H-How did you -"_

Do you not remember our lesson,_ he asked. _

_ Saa laughed, "It would seem I had forgotten, you can shift of course."_

Anpu whinnied, shaking his long mane.

The darkened horse twisted and snapped into a small mouse, which Saa bent down to grab.

"You're going to have to be tucked in here until we get to the outer edges of the town." Saa sighed, opening her shirt slightly and placing him inside.

_We won't need much, it shouldn't take us too long to find whomever is responsible,_ Anpu commented as Saa entered the markets. In her mind's eye, Saa focused on her eyes turning an earthy mud, then proceeding to wrap her sack colored scarf around her head. It was better to be safe than sorry. _Food, water canister, and a bedroll,_ she repeated the list in her mind as she went through the markets, stopping at each necessary stall. Small flashes of memories appeared as Saa felt a familiar energy near her. Her eyes widened, slowly Saa turned her head, focusing on her peripheral vision as she lightly scanned the markets. _There;_ on the other side of the bazaar stood Mana – _Is that –_ and there was Mahad. A small cloaked figure followed the two around, _I wonder who that could be?_ Saa wondered as she studied them for a moment. Nothing about her two friends had changed, Mana seemed as innocent and young as ever – whilst Mahad was her polar opposite. A small smile found its way to her lips as she thought of the night where they had stayed up drinking wine together, she had never had fun quite like that before.

_Focus,_ Anpu interrupted her thoughts – she only noticed then that she had been staring for quite some time.

"Sorry," Saa whispered as she gathered up her supplies and headed for the western exit of the city.

_Am I right to assume those were the two that would come to your room? What were their names -_

"Mana and Mahad." Saa quietly answered, her thoughts still on the couple in the market.

_Ah, do you miss them?_

"Of course I do," Saa sighed, "But it's not like I'll be able to see them any time soon so there's no point in pondering on those thoughts for too long."

_I am sorry, _Anpu commented, _I know it mustn't be easy for you mortals – but know you are aiding them and protecting them. _

"That will have to be enough." Saa quietly responded, the pair falling to a heavy silence.

Soon enough the outskirts of the city revealed itself, the harsh sand beyond glittering in the sun's rays. A light chill rushed through Saa's spine, she could feel eyes pressing themselves on her back. Casually glancing around, she could not see anything out of the ordingary – in fact there were no people to be seen. _Strange,_ Saa glanced around some more as they approached the edge of the city and there were still no signs of life beyond Saa and Anpu.

"I do not like this, Anpu. Though we are at the edge of the city, people still live here. And yet I see no signs to provide such evidence."

_This is strange, I do not sense anything out of the ordinary. We must trek onward._ He replied, jumping from her shirt and shifting back to the horse.

_Please, this will be faster._

"Alright." Saa complied with the God's request.

Anpu rode like no horse Saa had ever had the experience to ride, he was quicker and smoother than any other. The sun barely hung on the edges of the far mountains when Saa and Anpu arrived at the small village. Though they hadn't entered the town, Saa felt drenched in anxiety and fear; something was very wrong.

_We won't enter the village tonight, we should wait until morning light. Please rest and I will keep watch over you; you needn't fret Saa. _

Calming her heart, Saa complied and unrolled her bell roll. Quickly tucking herself into the rough material, she felt sleep grasp at her heart quicker than a thief's hand on a jewel.


	27. The Vacant Village

**I AM ALIVE. I have had this chapter sitting on my USB for so long, and I have just felt no motivation to update anything. I'm so sorry everyone - I'm trying to get back on the ball now. I hope to start updating regularly again.. Hopefully another chapter out before I go to bed tonight.**

**Enjoy~**

_With a gasp Saa shot up from the desert floor, her limbs prickling at the feeling of the cool night air. Heart pummeling away in its cavity, her stormy eyes scanned the surrounding area, a sudden feeling of dread filling her from head to toe. _What is happening,_ she questioned as she soon noticed Anpu was no where to be found. _I-is this a dream –_A scream from just inside the village before her sent Saa sprinting in said direction; the scream vaguely reminded her of Mana's voice. Millions of questions raced through the young servant's mind as another scream ripped through the night air. Saa twisted and turned, nearly tripping multiple times as she hurried to wherever the source of the scream was. She didn't know how – but she knew that she wouldn't be surviving this night. _

_ As she rounded another corner, a flash of blinding light engulfed her. When the raven haired girl opened her eyes again she was standing just outside the throne room back at the palace. If her heart hadn't beaten out of her chest yet – she was sure it would now. How could she be back at the palace? The musty smell of the halls - mixed with the incense that constantly burned - filled her nose. She knew she needed to move forward, but something held her feet in place. _What am I doing he – _The echoes of raised voices filled her ears, they came from behind the door. Saa fidgeted, unsure of what to do – what if Atem was behind the door, how could she face him? A warmth suddenly spread through her, and burst outwards, materializing into the Magister of the Cosmos. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Saa whispered, shocked at the uncalled presence of her Ka. _

_ "I cannot complete the promise we made if you do not enter this room." She raised an elegant figure towards the Throne Room door. . _

_ When she spoke, it was not her voice but Eset's that rung in her ears. Saa's brow furrowed, what could she possibly mean? Nothing that was happening made any sense. Saa turned to the door, a sense of urgency flooding her veins. _I must enter, _without a second thought she pushed the doors open, marching into the Throne Room with a new sense of determination. The first thing her eyes landed on was the alarming figure of the man from her nightmare. His hauntingly familiar eyes bore into her own, a wicked grin on his lips that was so wide she could see his pointed teeth bearing out. _

_ "Ah, you have arrived at last. We have been waiting for you, Saa." His rough voice echoed off of the walls. _

_ "What do you mean?" Saa retorted, the Magister standing behind her. _

_ The man gestured towards the throne, Saa's eyes followed to see Atem being held down, by what Saa could not tell. Her eyes traveled downward to see the bodies of Mahad and Mana strewn about the steps leading to the throne. Their heads staked on two spears that stood on either side of the Pharaoh's royal seat. Saa couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her lips as she took in what she was seeing. The shock and fear were soon replaced with fiery rage and disgust. Her eyes turned from their heads to the silver haired man whom was now bent over, and cackling. _

Saa awoke to something shaking her, her heart still pounding from the dream. She looked to see Anpu hovered over her, he was in the form of a small jet black dog. He nuzzled her with his nose, _are you okay_ she felt the words whisper in her mind. The former slave could only nod, her emotions still too raw.

_There is something for you in your pack, it will aid you in gathering the spirits that should not be dwelling here. _Anpu motioned over to Saa's sack, and sat beside her. _We should be leaving soon, the quicker we begin to investigate, the quicker we will be able to return home. _

Saa nodded in agreement, she couldn't wait for this to be over. She reached over for her pack and opened it to see a small silk sack tucked away inside. Pulling it out she turned it once over to get a feel for what was inside – it almost felt like a disk. When Saa pulled it from the sack she saw it was just that, a small disk with intricate carvings written all over it. It reminded her of some of the jewelry that Eset would wear. She ran her thumb over the inscriptions wondering what they might say, as she studied it she could see the etchings were glimmering with a color that resembled the violet dress Nedjem had worn.

"What do I do with this Anpu?" Saa asked as she stood, readying herself for what was to come.

_You will know when the time comes._ Anpu replied, waiting for Saa to finish.

Once she finished packing, she grabbed a small piece of bread from her pack and slung it over her shoulder. Anpu then started off to the village, Saa following in tow. She felt her heart thunder with nervousness, what would they be finding here? Would she even be a match for it?

_Saa, do not fret. Come now – we are here._ Anpu calmed her, and Saa looked up to see the village stretched out before her. They entered through what looked like their main roads, however there were scarcely any living beings. A few stray dogs barked and chased each other not too far off, and a couple of birds flew overhead. Other than that there was no sign of life to be had, and this set Saa on edge.

_Anpu, what do we do?_ She asked, glancing around.

_Come, I sense something._ Anpu without delay shot down one of the alleyways – Saa could barely keep up.

"We are nearing the Village my King." Mahad announced as they began their ascent over one of the dunes.

Atem's thoughts were neither here not there, though one loose theme kept returning; _his dream._ It was of Saa, though this did not intrigue him, it was what she was doing that was distinguishable. She was standing before him, in the middle of the desert, the night sky shrouded with a thick mist. The first thing he had noticed were the color of her eyes, their normal grey had been blended with a shade of vermillion. Her lips had been parted slightly as if she were on the verge of saying something, however no words ever made it from her lips. He took a step towards her, the irresistible tug in his chest sending him forward. No sooner did his foot take its first step did a trickle of blood begin to seep from the corners of her mouth. Fear began edging its way into his heart; the word _death_ made itself known in the corners of his mind. Was she dying? This only caused him to move closer, and the blood ran with haste. It flowed down, snaking its way down her neck and bleeding into the shimmering white robe she wore.

"Saa – are you hurt? What is going on?" Atem asked, frantic.

Her only response was a ghost of a smile that did not reach her eyes, they instead looked solemn and worn.

"Please, let me help you."

Her smile grew but it did not fill him with the happiness he once knew. She took a step back, only to begin to sink into desert sand. Atem rushed to her, ignoring the increasing amount of vitals that poured, and attempted to lift her up. This only seemed to cause to her sink faster, his hands slipping from her cold form.

"Saa please don't – don't leave. Let me help you – I can help you. Take me hand – _do something!_ Don't just lay there limp, take my hand!" Atem cried out, trying to get her to respond in some way.

Atem had awoke a few moments later, slick with sweat. He did not know what the dream meant, but he knew it was important. His love remained on his mind as Mahad had announced they were close, and when he did not respond Mana nudged him slightly.

"Atem, we are here."

They all stood at the top of the dune, looking to the desolate village below. It was worse than Atem had first thought. There seemed to be no living villager down there.

"Someone has camped here, and recently." One of Mahad's men stated, pointing to a small campfire a few meters away.

The sound of an explosion caught everyone's attention, smoke billowed into the sky from the farthest edge of the town.

"Quickly!" Mahad shouted, the group started off towards the column of smoke.

Atem's heart thundered away with a mix of adrenaline and fear; what would they find? The clacking of horse feet resounded off of the empty alleyways, filling the void village with noise. Atem felt his breath quicken as they neared the source of the noise. His eyes glanced over to Mana to see a look of determination, and this strengthened his own resolve. They rounded one final corner to see the looks of a battleground: a large figure stood far off – it's limbs elongated and lanky, lazily waving spells at a smaller cloaked woman. From what Atem could tell she knew a good deal about her own magical ability, though he noticed she would keep glancing down at a snarling black dog. The dog made no move to attack the witch, but growled nonetheless.

_Please, allow me to help you._ Anpu pleaded, stomping his feet in defiance.

_No, Eset asked me to do this, and I want to try to do this on my own. _Saa responded, sending out another spell herself.

_ Then quickly Saa, command your Magister to attack! You can't use up your energy while trying to command your Ka. We must defeat her as quickly as possible, and with your strength spent, the probability of that happening is not high. _ Anpu barked, his lips barred back.

Saa nodded, calling upon her Magister to use one of her more deadly attacks. Anpu and she had rounded the corner to an open valley – only to find the witch standing over the body of a dead villager. She had immediately sent out her Magister to attack, they had been sending spell after spell for what seemed like hours. Saa could feel her resolve slowly being beaten down as each spell was cast from her Ka.

_Hold fast Saa, I can sense more magical energy nearby. _Anpu declared, _if you feel like you need help only say the word. _

Saa nodded, focusing back on the fight at hand. "Go Magister, attack! Let loose your ferocious flames to scorch her with the heat of a thousand suns!"

As if her words were a command to the heavens, balls of magical energy shot out not only from her Magister, but from somewhere behind her as well. Three Ka's appeared around her own: one looked like a magister as much as her own, only the male counterpart, his purple robes complimented her Magister's. The second looked like a softer version of her own mage, with lighter hair, softer-rounded eyes, but a look just as fierce as the male mage. The third had a look to be that of a warrior, only Saa felt there was something else that just melee strength to this Ka. The four of them stood ina row, and Saa almost felt drunk with the amount of swirling magical energy about her.

"Go – attack!"

A deep voice boomed from behind. Saa's heart dropped at the sound, that voice was so familiar. She heard their footsteps getting closer, and with each passing second her heart rate sped faster. Little beads of sweat began to prickle at the back of her neck, _just turn around. _She whipped around to see them, her heart held fear and happiness in the same beat. _Atem, _she sighed, a temporary weight had been lifted from her at the sight of him. He looked at beautiful as the day she left, however many days had passed she did not remember. He was here, _he was here._ Horror struck her heart at the thought of her dream, she couldn't let them get hurt.

_Saa I am helping you whether you want it or not, this must end._ Anpu growled, and sped off to attack the black cloaked woman. She wouldn't stop him, if Anpu could end this faster then so be it. She didn't want to be around them for too long, only for her to have to leave them all again. Her heart ached at the thought, and she lost her train of focus as her Magister stood still on the battlefield. Saa managed to put some distance between her and the trio, so that they would not easily recognize her.

_ Focus._ Attack after attack was sent, the witch's assault becoming less and less threatening. Her gaze hardened, though her heart remained malleable. The time had come for her to capture the soul, Saa could feel it thrumming in her bag. She quickly plucked it from its satchel, and saw the inscriptions were indeed pulsating beneath her grip.

_Put it to your forehead,_ Saa felt the whispers edge into her thoughts. She did as she was told, the voice had a hauntingly familiar ring to it. Once the cool metal made contact with her skin, she felt the sensation spread across her head. _Let go,_ and Saa once again did as she was told, full expecting the disk to fall. Only it didn't. It remained where she had pressed it and now she felt the pulses writhing in her veins. _Call out – call out with your mind and will it to be so. _

Saa shut her eyes, imagining the witch's soul departing from the physical form and entering her disk. With two raised hands she felt the words come up and out before she could stop them,

"Release to me your soul wicked one – release your vile energy and allow me to cleanse you of it." She boomed, silver energy began releasing itself from her hands.

The silvery white wisps drifted to the witch whom was busy fended off her five attackers. It consumed her, wrapping her tighter than one would a newborn babe. It clung tighter and tighter until all that was left was a swirling ball of light. It floated there for a moment, bobbing up and down; the purple swirls that once held strength slowly evaporated and the ball flew to Saa. It sent itself straight into the gem circle of the disk on her forehead, disappearing into the jewelry. The cool feeling that she had once felt began to fade as well, and the disk soon popped off. Saa held her hands out to catch it, and carefully place it in the satchel. She didn't dare look at it too much with Atem, Mahad, and Mana close by. Her thoughts turned to the three of them as she noticed they were walking her way, apprehensive countenances plastered on each of them.


	28. How did it end up like this?

HERES 28 I LOVE YOU

Enjoy~

"Are you alright Miss?" Atem was the first to ask.

Saa crinkled her brow, did he not recognize her? She looked to Mana and Atem and neither held any sense of recollection. Mahad however seemed to hold some form in the back of his mind, his eyes searching her own. But after a moment he gave in to the unknown and he no longer held anything but bewilderment.

"What manner of magic was that? You are not a part of the royal court and you should not have powers such as that." Mahad questioned, a tone of accusation on his lips.

_They do not know you because of me. _Anpu nudged her as he sat at her feet._You cannot tell them the truth._

Saa's eyes flickered between the trio, she did not know what to say; fear and love fighting for dominance over her heart. She bowed suddenly, remembering her manners.

"Ah, I do apologize for the inconvenience. It would seem I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am truly thankful for your assistance, I will ensure my Mistress knows that. I am sure you would be compensated as such." She feigned innocence, and ignorance to the last question, hoping that they would buy into it.

"There is nothing your Mistress could offer me that I do not already have as I am the Pharaoh of these lands." Atem boomed, the swell of his chest sent shivers to Saa's knees.

Her eyes travelled to his lips as she thought of the kiss they had shared, and she wished for nothing more than to be able to hold him that way again.

"Oh my – forgive my blatant disrespect my King!" Saa knelt, her eyes now pointed at the floor. "I did not expect someone as important as yourself to be all the way out here in this tiny village."

Mahad looked around and back at Saa, his eyes held suspicion.

"What were you doing here?" He asked, and Saa avoided eye contact with him.

Her gaze stayed on Atem for a few moments before bouncing to Mana.

"Oh Mahad we just had a huge fight – can we sit a moment before we start interrogating her? She fought off the witch did she not? So she can't be bad, right?" Mana grinned, her hands on her hips.

Saa nodded, "I would never go against my Pharaoh or his court. I am but a servant to his kingdom."

"Very well, we will rest for a moment but you will accompany us back to the Palace and are not to go anywhere until we have answers." Mahad firmly emphasized the last word.

Saa glanced down at Anpu – _what do we do?_

_I will figure something out. _Is all that he said before she was led away from the battle field. The walk away from the battle was quiet, and long. They strode for what seemed like an hour before they stopped to make camp. Saa hadn't thought about it until then - but the sun had begun to hang low in the sky before they had made it out of the vacant town. A fire was soon made, and they all crowded around it. Anpu hadn't moved from Saa's side the entire night, the last time they had spoken was when they were setting up her sleeping cot.

_When they all fall asleep, we will make our escape. I will set a small charm so they will not awaken to any noise we make. _

Was all he had said to her, afterwards he had not uttered another word. Saa had sat quietly across from the trio and she could feel their gazes burning into her skin. She was surprised Mahad or Atem hadn't begun their interrogation already – maybe they were waiting until they got to the Palace. _Too bad that won't be happening,_ Saa almost felt a pang of regret in her not truly going home with them. Saa allowed her gaze to fall on Atem's feet but no higher, not while he could be looking her way. She wondered how Nedjem was doing, and how their relationship had been faring. A pang of jealousy scorched her chest as she thought of the two of them holding hands, kissing, or even possibly being intimate with one another. Had he touched her yet, the way a husband would his wife? Anger soon replaced the jealousy, why couldn't she have been born into nobility? Why would the Gods allow this to happen? Granted what she knew now, Saa wondered if they had as much control over the happenings of everyday men as she had been taught to believe.

"Are you hungry?" She heard Mana ask, and Saa glanced up to see if she was indeed talking to her.

Mana was holding out a small bowl her way, a small smile dangling on her lips.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Saa countered, taking the bowl politely and quietly sipping on the stew.

"So, may we know your name?" Mana continued as she watched Saa eat.

"S-" Saa hesitated, _what name should I give myself, quick think of something!_

"Sera." She blurted out, immediately spooning a mouthful of stew to keep herself from looking too suspicious.

"Sera - " She heard Atem whisper the name, as if to test it. "What a very common name."

Saa nodded, "Yes but it is mine."

"I am Mana! This is Mahad and you of course know the Pharaoh!" She smiled, hands in her lap.

Saa smiled at her, her child-like energy was still contagious.

"It is an honor to meet you."

It almost felt as though she had been sent back in time, meeting each of them all over again. She could see Atem's eyes trained on her visage through her peripherals – it look every ounce of strength to not stare back. _You are being paranoid, there is no way they would know it is you._ Saa sighed to herself, and feigned a yawn.

"I am quite tired. I would retire to my cot if that would be alright with you, my King." Saa addressed Atem, though not looking him in eye.

"Very well. Someone will wake you in the morning for the return trip to the Palace. Have a good night's rest, Sa- Sera." Atem sputtered the last part, after realizing his mistake he turned on his heel to retreat to his tent without another sound.

Saa acted out a look of confusion as she glanced to Mahad and Mana.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be okay – do not fret!" Mana smiled, "Good night."

"Good night you two," Saa bowed, and quickly retreated to her own smaller tent.

_Anpu – I really am tired. Would you wake me when they all go to bed?_ Saa asked as she tucked herself in the cot.

_Yes, get some rest young one._ _I will do some rounds about the camp, and will return once everyone is asleep. I will not be keeping up your disguise for the entirety of the night, so if someone comes to your tent – do what you can. _Anpu replied, as he stalked out of her tent.

Saa nodded, snuggling her self inside the rough blankets. Her thoughts began to drift back to the young Pharaoh – as they so often did – and the night she spent in his bed. A smile found its way to her lips as she thought of the plush throws, beautiful pillows, and the smell of sandalwood that seemed to have absorbed into everything. The thoughts turned south as she thought of Atem's face when he was sleeping – his peaceful countenance was not something she had seen too often. Her heart sighed against the bones of her chest as her hand found its way to her lips. If she hovered just before sleep could ensnare her consciousness, she could almost feel his lips on hers again. Her own were upturned now as she envisioned herself gliding through the Palace gardens again, Atem at her side as they shared story after story; the sounds of their laughter followed by only more giggles of joy. Her mind was so focused on the memories she did not hear the tent flap being moved, and the quiet sounds of feet moving to her side.

Her mind was snapped to attention when she felt a hand on her cheek. Saa shot up, her wide grey eyes came to level in front of a pair of familiar plum orbs. The former slave's mouth hung open, fear paralyzing her every cell. _What is he doing here –_

"I knew it," he whispered, almost as though it were to himself, "it _is_ you."

Tears threatened to fall as Saa tried to back away, Atem grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from moving any further.

"_Don't._" He commanded, Saa's body stopped of its own accord.

"Saa -" He breathed, taking her in.

She couldn't say anything, only watch the Pharaoh as he studied her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her form. His powerful scent was almost too much for Saa to bear; she yearned to be entangled in his embrace for eternity. A single tear escaped her lids as she clutched onto his shirt, allowing herself to give in to her emotions for a moment.

"You are here - " He pulled himself away, "I cannot even force myself to be angry, or even hurt that you left." Atem murmured, his finger gliding through her hair.

"I have missed you so." The absentminded comment sent Saa's heart racing, but still she remained silent.

After a few moments, Atem cupped her cheek in his hand, "Please say something."

Saa felt her lip quiver, "I – There is nothing to say." She responded surprisingly even toned, Atem removed his hand from her face.

The Pharaoh furrowed his brow, his lips turning downward. She found her eyes following their plush curve, oh how she desired to entangle herself in him.

"What do you mean '_there is nothing to say'? _You've been gone for so long, we have been without each others company, and there is nothing for you to say?"

"I'm sure you've enjoyed the company of your _wife,_ my king." Saa couldn't help the bite that came with her retort, and she took no joy in the look of disbelief on her love's face.

"Saa – I - "

"There's no need to explain anything. You are a King, and you deserve no less than Nedjem as your wife and future bearer of your children."

She needed to get him out of her tent as fast as possible, then find Anpu and make a run for it. She feared if he stayed any longer she might just follow him anywhere he damn well pleased.

"Stop Saa, I know you're hurt." Atem sighed, "Don't you think it pains me to have to lay in bed next to a woman I do not love - "

"Don't let anyone hear you saying such things." Saa hissed, putting a hand over his mouth.

He gently tugged her hand away, "No one can hear us, they are all resting Saa."

"It does not matter -"

"It mattered enough for you to desert me – to look me in the eye and then walk out on me. I did this for _you_ Saa. I – I -" Saa waited but no move was made to continue his sentence.

"Atem," She sighed after a few moments, his name felt bittersweet on her tongue, "I am doing this to protect you, and Nedjem from harm. Now please – just leave - "

"I cannot." Atem interrupted, moving closer so that their legs intertwined with one another.

Saa felt her breath hitch as he cupped her face again, "Please just let me..."

He trailed off, his eyes searching her face for any sense of disapproval. Saa sat, struck by the warmth of his touch that she had so tenderly missed. He raised his other hand to lay it against her other cheek, tugging her closer to him. Saa was overcome, her body forbidding her to move away. The familiar tug pulled at her chest, and set her abdomen ablaze; she had missed him so. Softly, he laid his lips upon her own. This kiss was as tender as the first, but the feeling of guilt kept Saa from loosing herself completely. Atem's hands moved from the sides of her face to sprawling down her lower back and griping her hair behind her head, pulling her closer to him. Her body pressed against his as they deepened the kiss, taken by the electric energy that swirled around them. Saa did not understand why the Gods would want to keep them apart, because when they were together it just felt so right. She felt the ache in her chest fill and be replaced with a calm she had never felt before. He must be her twin flame – but why would they place her twin flame before her eyes – dangling him like a piece of meat to a stray dog – only to pluck him away and give him to someone else? It just did not make sense.

Saa tried to bat the thoughts away as she finally gave in, and clutched her hands together behind his neck. She would relish in this moment for as long as fate would allow it, and on her lonely nights in the future she would look back upon this moment to remind her of the good in life. A sense of urgency flooded her senses as Atem broke their kiss to plant soft pecks on her cheek, slowing moving to her forehead, then down to the other cheek, on her jaw line and delicately placing a few on her neck. The heat stirred in her abdomen again, and she looked at him with a new fire in her eyes. She crashed her lips against his, moving him back so she could straddle him – her heat against his own. Fingers entangled themselves in multicolored locks of hair as she tried to express all of her pain, her love, adoration, and sorrow through the movement of her lips. He hands pressed against her back as she made her move; planting soft kisses against his strong jaw, down his neck and one at the base of his throat.

They would continue no further as a howl echoed in the distance – the heat vanished and filling her with a crashing weight of misery. She looked at Atem, and she could sense that he knew she was leaving him.

"Saa, please don't -"

She placed her lips upon his own again, their skin dampening by the tears trailing on her cheeks. His eyes began to gloss and she knew Anpu's charm would be taking affect soon. She didn't know if it was because she thought he would think this was all a dream when he woke, or if it truly was because of what she felt in the kiss; either way she laid her lips on his forehead, his nose, and one long last kiss on his lips before she whispered,

"I love you."

He fell over as soon as the words escaped her mouth, asleep in her cot. Saa's heart broke again as she gathered her pack, taking one last look at her sleeping love before ducking out of the tent. The only thought keeping her sane was the idea that she was in fact doing this all to protect him from harms way. Little did she or Anpu know that danger was only a few miles away, watching from the top of a dune with a wicked smile on his countenance.


End file.
